ABC RP
by Southern writer
Summary: RP story from thread at ABC, lost character forum.
1. Chapter 1

Recap of casting:

Kate- South

Jin- charlieslost

Claire- lostlover (sarah)

Alex- Alice

Sawyer- Jessie

Vincent- LostJunkie

Paulo- LioniBear

Jack- Lostgrrl

Hurley- notonboard (maddie)

Juliet- Ilov3charli3pac3

Locke- Emm

Sun- PrincessRhyanna

Ben- lost815withoutlost (laurie)

Charlie- Yuli

First situation: All characters are on the beach when Danielle runs out of the Jungle screaming that the others are coming. This time she's actually telling the truth, she saw the others in their little fishing boat.

Now, those who have been cast, just respond to the situation and try to move the story along. You can add in stage directions too...

Danielle runs back into the jungle, losties start arguing over whether to believe her or not

**Kate:**

Stands at a distance watching locke and jack talk to Danielle. her arms are crossed and her hair blows in the wind. Danielle then runs back into the jungle leaving the losties clueless as of what to do. the noise or the frantic survivers was al loud as the restless sea. It was mid afternoon and the sun beat down hard on their worried faces.

Kate watches everyone talk and run about. She then took action and walks over to jack, locke and sawyer who are talking about what guns they have left at the camp. Kate wasn't about to be left out of an adventure.

'think she's telling the truth?' kate asks putting her hands on her hips and looking directly at the three.

**Hurley**

Is standing next to Charlie and Claire by Charlie and Claire's tent.

The totally amazing...HURLEY: I don't know man, I mean, she's been wrong about this before...

**Jack:**

"Think she's telling the truth?" Jack turned around to see Kate standing with her hands on her hips. He let out a sigh and said "Its hard to say. But if she is telling the truth, were not just going to stand here and wait for them to come." Jack turned to face Sawyer and Locke again. They both already had guns loaded and in there hands. "So Im assuming that were going out to see if they're coming then?" asked Jack. "Alright, but if anyone hears anything, noises from the bushes or a gun shot that isnt from us, duck down, got it? Jack said. He then turned back to Kate. "Are you coming?"

**Jin**

"others?" looks around for Sun to tell him whats going on.

**kate:**

"Do ya really have to ask?" Kate said sarcastically with a crooked smile. She took a nine millimeter gun from the stash of weapons and checked the mag. Kate was then in her element as the party for four treked out into the heart do darkness. with gun in her hand she prepared herself to face the unknown.

as they walked through the ever darkening jungle silence pierced their ears. the only sound was the ones they made themselves. suddenly as the last rays of daylight began to fade a faint noise came from behind them. kate stopped and lightly touched sawyers arm for he had been by her side.

'did you hear that?' kate asked in an almost inaudible whisper.

**Alex:**

Alex panicked as she ran through the trees. She felt her bag hit her back with every step she took and every time she jumped to avoid a sprouting tree root. Her breath became heavier the faster and longer she ran. There was no going back now; she'd made her mind up once and for all now.

Alex glanced up at the towering trees and the patches through canopy. The sunlight had just about disappeared and the stars would soon be out.

Alex abruptly slowed to a halt, panting hard from being out of breath whilst craning her neck slightly to peer through the trees.

Alex saw the silhouettes of four people, three men and one woman walking cautiously as a group. Alex took another step forward to see these people closer, however the light was almost gone and it was hard to see.

Alex took a deep nervous breath before following the people, edging closer to them by the second.

The light had disappeared entirely now and Alex only a matter of metres away from them, but outside sight, shielded by the trees.

Alex took one more nervous step with her hands still touching the tree. As she placed her foot down on the jungle floor a twig snapped underneath the weight.

Alex pulled her foot back towards her and jerked her body fully behind the tree.

Trying to hide the sounds of her breathing she leant against the tree, sneakily trying to peer round the side at these four people.

**Kate:**

She didn't wait for a responce from sawyer or any of the others. She held tight to her grip on his arm and turned to walk toward the noise. She took ever step with cation and made sure of her suroundings. There was no longer light to guide by, a cool breeze had picked up with the sitting of the sun.

carefully kate held the gun in her hand ready to take action at any givin moment. her brown curle fell infront of her face, her boots griped the soft dirt beneath them with experinced thoughtfulness. She didn't look back to see the actions of the others around her, she worried about herself and what she would do.

As she walked silently toward a tree she began to faintly hear the sound of muffeled breathing. Her heart pounded in her ears, yet she steaded herself. Emotional she had been in situations such as that many imtes before, so she took a breath, turned her gun and in one motion looked around the tree.

there before her stood a young girl. She keep alert yet let down her gaurd slightly. a sense of relief rushed over kate at seeing only a teenage there. her curiousity as to whether or not she was dangerous took ahold of her tounge.

'who are you?' kate asked in an interigating tone that was still nearly a whisper.

Anyway (hey maddie)...

Charlie gave Hurley a look of pure anger and disgust.

"You don't know?! Of course you bldy well don't know! The woman's a raving loonatic. A total nutter!"

Charlie practically showted at Hurley, who was backing away slowly.

"Oh yeh of course we have to believe everything the French jungle-woman says! She knows best!" he laughed dryly.

"And you'd think the King of the bdy jungle would have more brains! But nooo... There he goes, him and his dream team to protect us from that woman's imaginery friends!"

"And why the hell aren't we 'in' with the group? We're like... the only intelligent people here!" Charlie shook his head, disgrased look on his face.

**Alex:**

Alex gulped nervously as she stared down at the gun pointed at her chest, her bottom lip shaking a bit as she shut her eyes tight.

Wishing that everything was different, wishing she was somewhere else she slowly lifted her head and opened her tightly closed eyes to stare into the dark shadow of a woman who'd just questioned her in an interrogating way.

Alex closed her eyes once more and looked away as she saw the gun pointing threateningly at her.

"Please..." Alex pleaded innocently as fearful tears were brought to her eyes, desperate to fight them back but her body was tense from fear of the unknown.

**Sawyer:**

The jungle was dark and murky, every sound echoing disturbingly around him. Sawyer had never really feared the jungle when they first arrived, even when they'd first heard that terrifying noise tear through the trees. But now he was scared, but for a different reason, a reason which terrified him and yet some how made him whole. Now he had some one else to be scared for.

Suddenly Kate grabbed his arm.

'Did you hear that?'

Before he had time to respond she slipped away into the darkness.

He charged after her, catching glimps of her orange tank top and suddenly worried he'd loose sight of her.

'Hey, Freckles! Wait!' he shouted out in desparation 'You don't know what the hell's out here-'

He came to a halt when he saw Kate standing there, gun raised in front of a young girl.

**kate:**

kate had heard sawyer shouts and was comforted by his pressance once he had come to where her and the young girl where.

'who are you?' kate repeated the question in a bit harsher tone. she held a tight grip on the gun. as she stared through the thick darkness of the night she tried to make out alex's expression. she heard quiet sobbing. kate woudn't be fooled and she wouldn't give in... after hearing the sobbs continue she then lossed her grip on the gun but she kept it pointed at the girl. slightly tilting her head to one side so sawyer would know she was addressing him kate kept her eyes on alex and told sawyer 'get get the others and bring 'em back here.' kate comanded with a sense of authority. she tried to remain in control and not reveal any fear that she had. with a worried flash of her eyes she saw sawyer nod and go back in the direction from where they had come. as if it was an added thought she called after him out of true concern. 'and be careful, sawyer!.'

**Juliet: **

Juliet started running after Alex. Her blond ponytail was bobbing up and down. 'ALEX!' she yelled out. Rain came, and it started to pour. Juliet ran faster, ducking and jumping over twigs and trees. She was out of breath. Juliet stopped for a quick break, resting her hand on a tree. Each breath was getting faster and faster she was hyperventilating everything around her was getting dark. She couldn't see. Juliet fell to the hard wet ground with a "thud" and muttered "Alex" ever so softly, before being unconscious.

**claire **

charlie shes not all bad. she did help kate and me find medosin for Arron, and her daugter did get me away from "them" before they took my baybay and killed me.

**Charlie**

"Well that's her daughter, Claire, you need to understand whats good for Arron and it's definatelly not that nutty french woman." Charlie said frowning. "You need to know who to trust with him, there's not many of people you can around here!"

**Claire**

I think I know how to care for my oun baybay chalie. i know your just conserned, but realy i can handle it.

**charlie**

"I'm helping you out Claire. As a mother you should learn to take advise from those who know what their talking about. The nutcase from the jungle clearly has no idea... me on the other hand..."

**Jack:**

It was really dark now, and extremly hard to see, even with the torches. Jack had a weird feeling in his stomach and that made him worry that something was wrong. "Hold on a sec Locke" he said. Jack turned around to see neither Kate nor Sawyer. He stood there, just looking into to the darkness, for he heard a noise. It was rustling from the bushes. "What the hell..." Jack said quietly. He and Locke raised their guns as a tall figure stepped out. Jack let out a sigh of relief. "Sawyer. Where is Kate? Why'd you guys stop?..." But Sawyer was pointing behind the bushes and motioning for Jack and Locke to follow, so they did.

"I'm helping you out Claire. As a mother you should learn to take advise from those who know what their talking about. The nutcase from the jungle clearly has no idea... me on the other hand..."

Desmond:

Walks up to Charlie and intturupts him... "What's goin on brotha? I thought these so called others were suppose to be comin yeah? And where have your doctor and friends gone off to?"

Ok I know Im not Desmond but I had to say brotha just once

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Nov 30 03:45 PM

by: yulipancake (408 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jul 01, 2006

Desmond:

Walks up to Charlie and intturupts him... "What's goin on brotha? I thought these so called others were suppose to be comin yeah? And where have your doctor and friends gone off to?"

Ok I know Im not Desmond but I had to say brotha just once

Lol. Yeh, be desmond if you want, no one has him anyways.

Stairs long and hard at Desmond.

"Are you trying to wind me up or somthing? Don't you know whou made up this bldy story? The. French. Nut. And Jak and his army, they only ever do one thing- run around the jungle looking for 'others'. Do we believe french nuts? Do we question the Jungle King's motives?" Charlie asked in an extremely patronising voice. "No."

He turned his back on Desmond, shaking his head in annnoyence.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Nov 30 03:54 PM

by: Lostgrrl44 (244 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jun 07, 2006

LoL ok I might as well...

Desmond:

"You believe what you want to believe brotha, as for me, I have a very strong feeling that she may be telling the truth..." Desmond walks away toward the campfire, leaving Charlie puzzled.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Nov 30 04:06 PM

by: yulipancake (408 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jul 01, 2006

LoL ok I might as well...

Desmond:

"You believe what you want to believe brotha, as for me, I have a very strong feeling that she may be telling the truth..." Desmond walks away toward the campfire, leaving Charlie puzzled.

Charlie staired down at the sand with a confused look for a second...

"Hey you!" Desmond stopped on the spot."Yes you!" Des turned around wearilly. "How do you know? Why are you so sure? And why are you telling me this anyway?"

Message was edited by: yulipancake

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Nov 30 04:25 PM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

Kate:

Kate was anxious for sawyer to return with the others. never before had kate known an inncident where being a lone with an Other had ended nicely. seeing the three appear in the busshes to her right kate relaxed. keeping the gun pointed at Alex she looked at one of the men and expected them to take the reins. she knew she could handle the weapon but she had never been one to integrigate being that she had always been the one being questioned.

She checked her surrounding, with sawyer to her left and jack and locke to her right they were moving in toward Alex. Kate struggled to see their faces through the black night.

kate kept a serious tone as she told the three quietly,

"i found her here behind the tree, i think she's alone."

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Nov 30 04:26 PM

by: yulipancake (408 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jul 01, 2006

GEORGINA! Give south's post!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 07:36 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

The girl before them didn't seem threataning, but past experience with these people made Sawyer warey of any stranger they met on this island.

'I found her here behind a tree, I think she's alone' Kate muttered.

Not even bothering to wait for Jack to do his hero routine, Sawyer stepped in front of Kate and held his gun out.

"So sweetheart, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" he snarled.

He felt Kate touch his arm, and glanced in her direction. Her look was enough to make him set his gun down again.

Jack stepped towards the girl, hands raised as if surrendering.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 08:03 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 08:12 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Alex:

"Please!" Alex pleaded again quietly as she a step back to get away from Jack who'd began to approach her ", please… I don't just… I didn't mean to… please don't raise your voices!" Alex pleaded desperately but with fear in her voice as she checked over her shoulder before staring back at Jack who'd stopped in his tracks.

"ALEX!"

Alex swung her head around, stepping away from Jack as she heard the female voice scream her name. Alex's eyes widened as she kept turning her head desperately to see the person who'd called her name.

As Alex looked back round to face the group, eerie whispers began mutter from jungle.

"Please... please... please!" Alex muttered under her breath, her eyes shut tight as the ghostly whispers became increasingly louder.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 09:11 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

'Please...please...please!' the girl in front of them begged. She shut her eyes, seemingly trying to block out the noises that had begun to fill he jungle. The girls plea was the last normal thing he heard when suddenly the whispers entered Sawyer's head.

It'll come back around...it'll come back around...

The voices grew louder. Could no one else hear this? He clutched his head, and groaned in agony as they continued to increase in volume, thumping inside his head...he looked at the others, to see if these voices had effected them, but they were all staring at him. He leaned against a tree, trying to control himself, but just ending up more deluded.

"Hey...hey Sawyer!" he heard a voice, possibly Jack, but he didn't understand it...

Everything went black.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 09:56 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Alex:

Alex kept her eyes tightly shut. She wasn't sure if it'd make a difference if she opened them it was so dark. The whispers were becoming increasingly louder and louder, whirling around in her head.

She wasn't sure if the other could hear them but that didn't matter as the whispers were no high pitched screaming in her ear.

Alex winced every time the whisper screeched in her ear.

It'll come back around...it'll come back around...

Alex shook her head, her eyes still closed.

Nervously Alex moved her hand round to her back to feel some cold metal sticking out of her jeans. She moved her hand until she felt the warm rough plastic and grabbed it tightly and held onto it.

"Hey...hey Sawyer!" she heard someone shout. The voice mixed into screeching whispers which became every bit more confusing.

Scared Alex clutched the knife handle tighter and tighter.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 10:03 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Whoohoo

I got the 200th post

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 01:19 PM

by: lostlover7 (224 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Nov 05, 2006

Claire

runs over to charlie and desmend tightly holding Arron to her chest. " stop this!!! Charlie!!!" desmond walks away (sory but if you didnt want to leave but i neaded that to happen u can come back in a minut if you want to) terns to Charlie " and since when do u know any thing about rasing baybays if i recal you are an harrowin addict"

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 01:21 PM

by: Ilov3charli3pac3 (43 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jan 19, 2006

can some 1 find me? i passed out..so i think some 1 should find me soon

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 01:26 PM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

can some 1 find me? i passed out..so i think some 1 should find me soon

lol

I'm sure someone will... Sawyer's passed out... I've got a knife and listening to weird whispers... lots of things going on... atleast you're not dead!

I think some people should be others... i mean the other are kl but yet we only have juliet, ben and alex

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 05:03 PM

by: Lostgrrl44 (244 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jun 07, 2006

Jack:

"Hey...hey Sawyer!" Jack said loudly as Sawyer fell agaisnt a tree and onto the ground. He ran over to where he was laying and kneeled down beside him. "Whats wrong with him. Why is he acting this way? Kate, what happened when you two stopped behind us? Jacks voice sounded very worried...

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 08:18 PM

by: lostlover7 (224 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Nov 05, 2006

gorge...get a life

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 01 09:50 PM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

Kate, what happened when you two stopped behind us?

Kate's head began to ring with the same voices that had consumed sawyer's and alex's thoughts. her eyes began to glaze over and she swayed from side to side. she mental got a grip and physically held on to a near by tree of support. focusing on jack she thought hard about what he had just asked her. working against all the mental confusion she forced words out...' only about 3 minutes ago"

kate noticed that Locke had disappeared into the jungle.uhm i don't know who locke is or when they are gonna post but this would be there clue to go find juliet Kate's mind was quickly steadied by a look at sawyer weak figure. He lay helplessly passed out on the jungle floor. as Kate viewed the horridness scene before her, of jack trying his best to care after the young girl and sawyer, she felt her hands go cold. Her tongue went numb making it hard to speak, with a struggle kate asked in a weary tone speaking slowly. 'sawyer… is he gonan be alright?' After taking a deep breath the blood left her face and she feel to her knees. with a last effort she attempted to stay awake yet she failed.

plot move along here hope y'all don't mind take it where ever you want from here

Kate awoke to the constant sound of water dripping. her gaze remained as blurry as before, light flashed around her. she felt cold metal against her skin. she assumed to be a table on which she was laid. hearing voices Kate lifted her head slightly; without warning she felt a prick in her arm and then went black once more.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 07:39 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

gorge...get a life

Indeed he should

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 07:59 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Alex:

Alex clutched the knife tightly still, her eyes still closed attempting to block out the voices. Her hands had become sweaty and began to slip along the handle onto the blade but the voices were screeching now, louder and louder, the louder they got the tighter Alex held on.

Alex gasped as she felt the knife blade pierce her hand, her eyes flicked open and she let go of the knife which fell onto the dirt. Jack was trying to find out what was wrong with Sawyer who was on the floor.

Shaking, she looked round at Kate but it was hard to see through the darkness.

"Only about 3 minutes ago" she heard Kate struggle to say. Alex closed her eyes once more as the voices were high pitched screams.

"Sawyer… is he gonna be alright?" she heard Kate force herself to say. Alex didn't open her eyes this time. Her head began to spin uncontrollably and she couldn't put any words together.

All she did was put her hands firmly over her ears in a desperate last attempt.

"Please, please, please, please, please," Alex mumbled.

Suddenly Alex heard a thud which leaked through to her ears. Confused she let her hands drop to her sides and open her eyes. She saw darkness; her vision had become too blurred to even see a silhouette. She couldn't match anything together in her head, it was all too confusing.

Suddenly Alex heard a yell from behind her; she swung around but felt the sharp jab of something small in her neck and instantly collapsed to the floor.

I think we need some others

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 08:05 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

I think we need some others

Replying to myself

What are we going to do about the lack of others?

Maybe some people should just make up their own 'other' characters or we can't really do the whole other thing!

I mean there's no Tom, Pickett (Damn... he'd be a good character to have... if I didn't have Alex I would've made up an audition for him even if he weren't in the list ), Ms Klugh, that guy who had the gun to Kate and some more!

So... what shall we do?

wyer:

...'Sawyer...is he gonna be Okay?...'

'...thought you were goin to Baton Rouge to close a deal...

'...she's yours...thought you could write her a letter...

...went by the name of Frank Sawyer...

His eyes flew open. All these weird, distorted voices from his past had come flooding back to him in a dream, but now he was awake and clueless. He was in a cold dark room, with no windows or any source of light. Blindly, he searched for a way out, but came to a cold wall.

"Please...please don't do this..." he heard a muffled voice. A girls voice. Kate?

"Hey!!" he hollered "Kate!! You in there?"

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 10:37 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Alice, I agree about the lack of others. I think we should just add random others to the scenes we do, and the others like Ben or Juliet who have actual roles can jump in whenever they wanna.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 11:01 AM

by: lostlover7 (224 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Nov 05, 2006

Alice, I agree about the lack of others. I think we should just add random others to the scenes we do, and the others like Ben or Juliet who have actual roles can jump in whenever they wanna.

sonds like a good idea

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 11:31 AM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

"Hey!!" he hollered "Kate!! You in there?"

kate:

kate felt the constant blackness start to leave. there was a constant pressure on her, althoght it fet more mental, gathering up her strength she opened her eyes. she was awoke by a faint light. the sounds and lights around her blended together to only cause confusion. straining her ears she made out an faint call. listening intently she thought she heard her name. through the haze kate thought she heard a southern tent to the call. kate muttered... 'sawyer?' she then tried to lift her arm but it was pinned down.

'well well, look who's awake' a too chipper voice said.

kate's eyes began to adjust to the room. although it still spun a bit she could make out objects. to her left was a glass wall, but kate couldn't see what was beyond it. to her right was alex.

'what d you want?' kate asked in a dangerous tone.

Kate's adrenaline kicked in at the thought of being captive, confined, not able to run or get away.

'the shot we gave ya should wear off soon.' the man kate's ear recognized all to well as 'zeke'. he had held her at gunpoint and now had her strapped to a table. a door clicked and kate was alone with an unconscious girl and as confused as ever.

------------

i agree, we need others. jessia i am with you. how about we just add others as they apply in each of our posts and if they really really become important we can hold auditions for parts.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 11:43 AM

by: charlieislost6 (61 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 05, 2006

Jin was on his way to Sun's garden to see if he could find her there. He needed her to tell him whats going on. He had gone out for about 10 minutes before he realized he had been going the wrong way. "sdfhkhsfd!!!" He is on his way back when he sees a blonde woman lying unconscious. He didnt recongnize her from the beach. "Other!" he thought to himself.He ran back to the camp to tell everyone. He hoped Jack was still there. He always seemed to know what to do, even if he wasnt always right.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 12:43 PM

by: toconight (42 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Nov 20, 2006

Wow, yuli, you remeber my audition! That seems like ages ago I posted that! (Blush)

Let's have another shot...

He doubted he'd ever forget this wet, miserable morning for as long as he lived. Which, in reality, didn't seem very long as Pickett jammed the gun into his chest and gave him a menacing glare.

"You wanna just get it over with, you son of a b!tch" Sawyer murmered, his voice barely audiable. The rest of his surroundings seemed like a blur, the only thing recognisable were Kate's screams into the walkie talky, and the empty, hollow feeling in his gut as he realised all he'd found all he'd ever wanted in life, and it was to be snatched away.

"SHUT UP!" Pickett hollered. His hand with the gun in it was shaking, his voice quivering. It would only take seconds to snatch the gun away...

Suddenly a gun shot echoed shatteringly around them, and the man in front of Sawyer was still. Pickett's eyes clouded over briefly, and he gazed down at his chest, where blood was slowy seeping out. He fell to his knees and landed in a heep at Sawyer's feet.

Another shot quickly followed, and he turned to see Kate standing there, gun held out in front of her, the other mans body splatterd against the rusty bars of the cage.

Sawyer could barely form words. The over whelming relief of the fact that Kate was OK took him by surprise, and he found all he could do was stare at her.

"What...what the hell happened?" he said.

Kate didn't move. She still had the gun held out in front of her.

"I grabbed it off him." she said, flatly "He didn't see it coming." She was sobbing still, and back out of the cage slowly. Sawyer grabbed Pickett's gun from his lifeless body, and then pulled Kate into his arms.

"You wanna pull another stunt like that, how bout you give me the heads up." he muttered into her hair, trying to hold back a lump in his throat.

"I..." Kate said into his chest "I couldn't loose you again..."

Sawyer grabbed her face with both hands, and forced her to look at him. He knew this could easily be the last time he held her, the last time he gazed into her emerald eyes. Anything could happen.

"Let's get the hell outta here." he said.

They ran.

god that was good.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 01:48 PM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

god that was good.

Thank you very much!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 01:55 PM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

He bashed against the wall with his fist, but there was no reply. Was it Kate? Maybe his mind was just playing dumb tricks on him. Sawyer began to pace the 'cell' that he was locked in. What the hell had happened to Jack and Locke?

Suddenly a door, as if from no where, swug open and a bright light shone in. Sawyer could see the sillouette of a man standing there. One of those god damn others.

"So, come to give me the breakfast menu?" Sawyer said.

This is a cue for an other! Come in whenever you're ready!

Message was edited by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 02:28 PM

by: Lostgrrl44 (244 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jun 07, 2006

Jack:

"Where am I?" Jack murmured quietly. He had no idea what was going on. Last thing he remembered was Sawyer on the ground, Kate was swaying back and forth... then these people came from out of no where, and it all went black. Jack got up from whatever he was laying on very carefully. It was extremly dark and hard to see. He stood up and tried to feel for a wall or a door. With his hands spread out infront of him, he walked cautiously around the room. Almost instantly, he felt a wall, and he tried to feel for a light switch so he could see where he was. But no sooner had he touched the wall, a bright light went on and this blinded Jack, for he had not seen light for a few hours now. He covered his eyes and yelled "Who's there!?" He heard voices whispering quitely from somewhere close. Finally Jack's eyesight came back and he saw two people standing on the other side of the room. And without hesatation he asked "Who the hell are you? Where are Kate and Sawyer?" The two people just gave Jack a smirk so dirty, that it gave him a giant hole in the pit of his stomach.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 03:08 PM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Alex:

Alex heard some mumbled in her head but she could barely make out the words. She felt cold metal dig into her arms and metal grazing the flesh which showed at her stomach. Alex still felt dazed and confused as kept her eyes closed through fear of what would happen when she opened them.

Soon everything went silent but Alex wasn't sure whether she should open her eyes or not.

After a few minutes she flicked open her eyes. The light was welcoming but it was bright whilst she adjusted. Her mind raced as she stared up at the empty ceiling, her mind wondered as she stared blankly up.

As a tear began to trickle down her cheek she softly closed her eyes and turned her head away to her right.

Trying to fight back the thoughts in which she'd let her mind wonder to Alex tried to slip her arms through the metal straps which restrained but it was useless. The metal only penetrated into her skin. Alex was not one to give up, trying harder to pull her right arm out of the metal restraint. She felt the metal dig painfully further into her skin. Taking a deep breath she tried once more, trying so hard she didn't stop to take a breath but it was no use she was stuck.

Desperate and tired she lay on the table breathing heavily as she opened her eyes once more to the see the blank ceiling.

Through tiredness she turned her head to the right to look at her arm. It'd been pierced and drops of blood had surfaced to her skin. Suddenly she caught glance of Kate whom lay to her right.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 02 08:02 PM

by: Lostgrrl44 (244 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jun 07, 2006

George

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 03 03:17 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

George

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 03 03:41 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

The man before him gave no reply. On closer inspection, he looked pretty young, just some kid really.

"Can you help me?" the kid said.

Sawyer scoffed.

"Now why in the hell would I wanna do something like that?" he said.

The kid seemed worried.

"Look, I'm looking for someone. Her name's Alex. She's about my hight, dark hair...have you seen her?"

Sawyer studied him closely, as he would with a potential con. The kid was carrying a gun, and suddenly he handed it to Sawyer.

"If you help me find her, I'll get you out of here." he said.

"Wait a second, where the hell am I?" Sawyer said, and before he could stop himself he added "Where's Kate?"

"D'you wanna leave, or not?"

Sawyer checked the gun was loaded.

"What's your name kiddo?" he said.

"It's Carl."

Sawyer followed him out into the hallway.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 03 02:12 PM

by: charlieislost6 (61 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 05, 2006

Jin:

Jin ran back to camp as quickly as he could. When he finally arrived he was out of breath.

"Others!" he yelled to the people around him.

Everyone looked at him but no one did anything. Jin pointed to the jungle.

" Whats in the jungle?" asked a man who Jin didn't recognize.

"Other!" yelled Jin.

"Whats an other?" the man asked. Obviously this man had no idea what was going on in the camp. Jin had thought everyone knew about the others.

This was hopless, he thought.. If only he could find Sun. But she was still no where to be found.

Where was everybody? No one he recognized was around. He thought he had seen Kate, Jack and Sawyer go into the jungle, they were probably looking for the others.

Then Jin remembered. He had never gone to Suns garden. He would go see if she was there. She would be able to translate for him and then he could get help to bring the blonde other back to camp. He just hoped she would still be there.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 03 04:15 PM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

george

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 03 04:25 PM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

kate:

kate shut her eyes for a moment, breathing in she let her fear consume her. she felt a wave of anxiety rush through her. goose bumps covered her arms. when she opened her eyes she forced all the fear out, she let it all go. Piercing her lips in a serious manner she turned her head. she noticed that alex had woken up, she seemed slightly dazed.

'hey, hey... you awake?" kate asked in a hushed tone.

when she only got a grown in reply she opted to wait till the girl was more alert to question her. Kate mind drifted to thoughts of jack and sawyer and where they could be and what could have happened to them. kate thought she heard a very faint voice behind the wall to her left. alex was closer to the wall, it appeared to made of a glass but had been painted over. a familiar tone came from the sounds she barely heard through the glass. while straining her ears to hear kate saw alex turn her head in her direction.

'can you hear me?' kate asked in the same hushed tone.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 03 04:55 PM

by: Lostgrrl44 (244 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jun 07, 2006

George will you let go of south's post... pretty please??

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 03 07:36 PM

by: PrincessRhyanna (195 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 17, 2006

SUN

Sun, who is oblivious to what is going on is working in her garden and humming to the baby inside her.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 03:34 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

The lights in the hallway kept flickering on and off, which didn't help Sawyer as he still had a pounding head ache. The whole place seemed eerily empty. Hallway after hallway, with doors similar to the one he'd just walked out of were all that met his eyes. He had no choice but to follow the kid in front of him through this strange labyrinth.

"What is this place?" he finally asked.

Carl didn't say anything.

Sawyer pointed his gun to the kid's head.

"Don't know about you , but I aint in the mood for games. Now tell me, where are we?" he said threataningly.

"Shhh!" Carl said sudenly, and backed up against the nearest wall, gesturing to Sawyer to do the same.

Sawyer looked down the hall and saw three people entering a cell. He instantly recognised one of them as 'Zeke'.

"That son-of-a-b!tch..." he said quietly. It was all he could do not to march over there right now and put a bullet between his eyes.

"Hope you girls are comfy in here..." they heard Zeke say before shutting the door behind him.

"No...oh god no...please don't let her be in there..." Carl muttered.

"What? What's in there?" Sawyer couldn't help but ask.

Carl still din't say anything. He stood there shaking nervously. Sawyer grabbed his upper arms and slammed him against the wall.

"Listen smartass, if you don't tell me what the hell's goin on around here-"

Sawyer was cut off by a scream coming from the room which Zeke had entered.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 08:00 AM

by: charlieislost6 (61 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 05, 2006

Jin:

After running through the jungle for a few minutes, Jin finally gets to Suns garden. She is there humming to herself.

" There is an other out in the jungle! She's unconsciose and I need you to tell the people back at camp." Jin says to Sun in Korean.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 08:12 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Alex:

"Can you hear me?" Alex heard Kate ask in a hushed tone.

Alex turned her head away from her and let out a silent sigh. She closed her eyes.

"Yeah!" She forced herself to say. Her voice croaked as she tried to fight back her fear.

"It's not your fault!" Alex suddenly blurted out as she turned her head and looked doubtfully at Kate ",They would have got them all anyway... but... but you shouldn't have gotten your friends," Alex put on a weak smile ",I said please!" Alex's smile faded ",atleast they had a chance of running if they stayed away!" Alex turned her head away ",I'm sorry!" Alex let out a small sob before jolting her head back towards Kate ",I'm sorry for whatever they're gonna do... I really am!"

Suddenly there was a loud click through the other side of the glass and Alex immediately looked towards the door.

She to feel rigid as all of a sudden she began to feel cold with a constant terror in her mind.

"Now I hope you're comfy in there girls!" the man joked before she heard a slam of the door shutting.

"Tom!" Alex said suprised as Zeke walked through the door with two people following behind him.

"Kate... Alex!" Zeke greeted them with no smile.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 08:52 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

"We need to shut off the power. I have to save her, I promised I'd get the two of us out of here..." Carl said, to himself more than anyone.

"Well, as much as I'd like to rescue your girlfriend, I've got my own problems right now." Sawyer said savagely. He cocked his gun and started to walk away.

"Hey! You said you'd help!" Carl hissed.

"Yeah well, I've said a lot of things kiddo-"

"This Kate you mentioned." Carl cut him off "What if it's her in there? You'd just...leave her here?"

Sawyer stopped and turned to look at Carl.

"What the hell's in there?" Sawyer said.

"I'm not sure exactly..." Carl said "It's some sort of electro-shock therapy...I don't know much about what they do."

Sawyer tried to look unaffected, but inside he was worried. What if Kate was in there? What if that was her screaming? And more importantly, why did he care so god damn much?

"All I know is..." Carl continued "When people go in there, they never come back out."

"Look, why don't you cut the dramatic bullsh!t and start comin up with a plan, Robin." Sawyer said "Where's the power room?"

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 09:00 AM

by: yulipancake (408 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jul 01, 2006

georgina!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 09:02 AM

by: yulipancake (408 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jul 01, 2006

Sorry, been gone for awhile.

Yeh, you guys are right, we need others I'll go make an others audition thread... sprints

Oh and-

As he stood debating with Desmond and Claire, Charlie heard someone shouting behind him. Spinning around he could se it was Sun, with Jin following close behind.

"There's an other woman lying in the jungle! She's unconscious."

Everyone around Charlie started murmuring anxiously, but when he heard "We should go get Jack," from somewhere behind him he knew it was time for someone else to take action.

Charlie proudly walked into the middle of this mob of losties and called out loudly:

"I'll go see what's going on. We can't stand here and just wait for Jack, neither can we let her just lie there, what if she was coming to spy on us again?"

He looked around at the uncertain and unimpressed faces, they contrasted to how hopeful they usually looked when Jack spoke.

"Who's with me?!"

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 09:05 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

george

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 09:08 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Yeh, you guys are right, we need others I'll go make an others audition thread... sprints

I don't think we need one yet... sometimes the others need to react quickly to things... did I say we should? Cause now come to think of it... I like the idea of everyone being able to control what the others do!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 09:32 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Yeah, I kinda like being Carl I'll take him if that's ok with you guys!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 09:38 AM

by: charlieislost6 (61 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 05, 2006

Jin

Glad that he had finally found Sun to tell everybody about the others, Jin followed her back to camp. She said something in English,but the only thing he understood was the word "other".

He was about to ask her what she had said when Charlie stood up and said something. Everyone looked uncertainly at him. Jin was so frusterated. He wished he could understand what people said around here. He would have to have Sun teach him some more English. For now he turned to her and asked her to translate what Charlie had said.

Sawyer:

"I'll go find the power room" Carl said "Check every door"

"Are you serious? That could take forever! You seen how many doors there are in this place?" Sawyer hissed, getting impatient "By the time you find it, your girl might already be dead."

He realised that this last statement could also aply to Kate.

"Have you got a better idea?" Carl said.

"Matter o fact, I have. How bout we just bust in there and shoot anything that gets in our way?"

Carl stared at the gun in his hands.

"You ever use that thing before?" Sawyer said.

Carl shook his head.

"Well then..." Sawyer said, walking towards the cell "Time for your first lesson"

"No." Carl said "I'll go and find the power room. You do it."

Sawyer watched him as he headed around the corner.

Dumb kid.He thought He'll get shot before he finds that damn room.

Sawyer stopped in front of the cell, not entirely sure what he was doing. But there was one thing he could do, and that was improvise.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, gun held out in front of him.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 10:33 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Cheers South! You're great at Kate! (Hey, that rhymes!) I wonder where this story will end up?

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 11:05 AM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

"I'm sorry for whatever they're gonna do... I really am!"

Kate:

Kate turned from Alex. Always having spent her whole life making up excuse after excuse, telling lie after lie, she hated when she had blame thrown on her. The wash white walls made the room painfully bright. The door in front of the table on which she lay opened. The man sawyer had dubbed as 'zeke' walked in. he locked the large metal door behind him and in his eerily cheerful voice he spoke.

"Hope you girls are comfy in here..." Alex and he exchanged cold greeting. The metal table on whish Kate laid had lost its chilling effect. Her skin had ground accustom to the feel. Kate could adapt well, she prepared herself for the worse as she say the tall man come her direction. The atmosphere held a dry air to it, Kate found it hard to breathe the oxygen around her tasted stale and hot. Kate's anger out lasted her control. She let he words slip.

"What the hell do you want you son of a ?" Kate immediately regretted showing her rage through words. She understood she had let him know she was scared enough to be mad. Kate closed her eyes briefly and regrouped. Alex was quiet for a short time by her side.

'Just got put you in your place, lil lady.' Tom smiled at her. He held all the control. As he pinned wires to her skin Kate felt a rush of fear sweep over her, although she hide it entirely. Without warning a surge of shot was sent through her body. Kate attempt for a brief moment to hold the plain in but even the after effect was hurtful. A scream escaped her previously pierced lips. With thoughts gone dull and her body numb Kate was weak. She had lost the battle. Closing her eyes she let silent tears fall down her dirty cheeks. Through dazed eyes she saw some one enter the room. the sounds that felled the small area were lost to Kate's senses, she could have sworn she heard a gun shoot but she couldn't tell. Feeling the last of the eclectic jolt fade from her body she blacked out.

- - - -

Aw thanx Jessie, you're an amazing sawyer!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 12:12 PM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

Before even registering the sight in front of him, Sawyer shot Zeke in the leg and saw the old man collapse on to the ground. He smirked.

"Payback's a b!tch, aint it?" he said.

He held his gun up at the other men,who were, to his suprise, unarmed.

He glanced down at the table and noticed Kate for the first time. He almost stopped breathing. She was as white as a sheet, wires prodding into her and her eyes fluttering. Beside her was the young girl who they had met in the jungle. Alex. She was breathing fast and looking panicked.

"What d'you do to her?" Sawyer asked, gesturing to Kate.

One of the men smiled at him.

"Somethin that you can't fix." he said.

Sawyer pulled the trigger without hesitation and shot the man dead. He pointed the gun at the other guy.

"You wanna be next? Let em go!"

The man pressed a button and the straps that were holding the two girls down were released. Alex lept up, but Kate didn't move.

"Hey...Hey Freckles! Wake up!" Sawyer shouted.

Suddenly the whole room went black.

"Holy sh!t. He found it" Sawyer said, as the power in the entire facility was drained.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 12:37 PM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

Lol!! omg, jessie i can so see sawyer saying everything you had him say!!

------

Kate:

Was it a dream? Was it heaven? for as certain as Kate had been if there was such a thing as after life she was sure she would have gone to hell. But this place was bright, it was bright white that seemed to come from ever direction at once. Kate appeared to be in a flood of light. The place smelled familiar, as if she remembered it out of a dream or it existed as a faint memory. Kate's breaths were placed far apart. She looked ahead of her and saw her father dressed in his arm suit. He stood straight with his shoulders back. Her eyes couldn't catch his; he seemed to stare right through her. Kate yelled from across the glowing white space at her father, but no sound escaped her mouth, she tried to move but she couldn't. Kate cried in terror as she watched her father walk away with out a backwards glance. The white dream of a place faded slowly, the smell and feel left her and she was consumed by blackness. Kate's heart pounded and her ears couldn't hear. As if from within her she thought she recognized a voice. No, a name, it was the tone. It was filled with concern. Kate slowly felt the blackness leave, but the darkness remained. There was a feeling, but what was it? Kate's body felt the dumbness left but only ever so slightly. She tried to piece her thought together but failed. Kate's head ached as she attempted to recall resent events. A faint pain had left her, and was replaced by a gentle touch. Her eyes fluttered open; the shapes she saw were twisted and blurry. With ever second she felt consciousness returning to her, but the confusion stay. Knowing she was no longer on a table she lifted her, what felt like heavy head to look above her, she saw a figure. She faintly felt against her nub skin the feel of another person supporting her, lifting her up.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 12:52 PM

by: Lostgrrl44 (244 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jun 07, 2006

George let gooo!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:01 PM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

george!!!!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:12 PM

by: notonboard (104 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Nov 21, 2005

ok so I left for a while but I'm back now.

Hurley:

Hurley jogs to Des, Charlie, and Claire. "Dudes, hold up for a minute. Are you talking about going in after Jack and those guys? Because, seriously, we're like the bargain-brand type of Justice League." His variety of multicultural friends didn't understand and displayed it though blank stares. "Okay, forget it. But someone has to be in charge here while mommy and daddy are gone."

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:16 PM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

Lol!! hurley is funny

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:24 PM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Alex:

"You have to leave!" Alex whispered urgently to Sawyer as he begun to lift Kate up as she appeared to be awaking but Sawyer didn't seem to be listening to what she was saying ",LISTEN,SAWYER! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE... GO... GET OUT BEFORE THEY COME AGAIN!"

Sawyer had come behind the glass leaving the groaning Tom in pain behind the other side.

"PLEASE, SAWYER LISTEN! IT'S NOT NOT SAFE HERE!" Alex screamed in annoyance and urgency as she darted towards the door and started to attempt to pull it open.

Turning a heavy wheel she tried to pull it open. She heard words being said behind her but alex backed away. She let out a little laugh as she leant against the cold door and gazed into darkness. She knew Sawyer would listen this time.

"It's locked!" she laughed but her laugh turned to cries as everything she feared became real.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:24 PM

by: charlieislost6 (62 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 05, 2006

I know we arent supposed to talk for others peoples characters. But since Jin cant speak english can i just have Sun translate for him sometimes? I wont have her speak, I'll just be like :

" Jin turned to Sun to have her translate for him. After she had told him what they were talking about, he went off to join the others."

That's just an example and it would be a lot easier if I could do that sometimes instead of waiting for whoever has Sun (sorry I can't remeber who right now) to reply to Jin having her translate. So, just let me know it that's possible. Thanks.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:30 PM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

You and me posted at exact same time

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:49 PM

by: charlieislost6 (62 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 05, 2006

lol yeah we did

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:50 PM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

C'mon people!

I wanna know what happens next

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:51 PM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

1 minute of the mark that time

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 01:55 PM

by: charlieislost6 (62 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 05, 2006

lol are we like the only people on the boards?

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 02:00 PM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Probably... on character anyway

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 02:05 PM

by: notonboard (104 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Nov 21, 2005

Lol!! hurley is funny

blushes

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 02:09 PM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Another person!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 02:14 PM

by: notonboard (104 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Nov 21, 2005

Another person!

Yes, it is I, Maddie.

how are you?

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 02:38 PM

by: charlieislost6 (62 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 05, 2006

george!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 02:41 PM

by: charlieislost6 (62 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 05, 2006

oh good someone else is here!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 04:33 PM

by: Lostgrrl44 (244 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Jun 07, 2006

Here's a little Jack for y'all

"What the hell?" said one the people standing infront of Jack. Once again it was dark. "Someone must have deactivated the power and... UMPH!" Jack swung as hard as he could in the darkness, knocking over the two people blocking the door way. He felt through their pockets and found a flashlight and a loaded gun. He took them. Jack was now in a small hallway that went left and right. "Which way, which way?" Jack whispered to himself. He turned left and began to run. Hopefully he could find Kate or Sawyer... or maybe that other girl who was with them in the jungle before... BAM! Jack skidded to a hault. It sounded exactly like a gun shot. BAM! There was another! Jack just stood on the spot, wondering what the hell was going on. "... GO GET OUT BEFORE THEY COME AGAIN" "PLEASE, SAWYER, LISTEN! ITS NOT SAFE HERE!" Was that Kate? thought Jack. No, no it wasnt. It was obviously a girl worried about... wait! Did she say Sawyer? Jack began to run again. "Sawyer!" he yelled. "Sawyer!" this time louder. He came across a door, and lying infront of it, was a man gushing blood from the side and he appeared to be dead. Jack turned to the door and started to pound bloody murder on it. Then he heard a loud but muffled voice from inside, and it was definetly Sawyer.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 06:34 PM

by: PrincessRhyanna (195 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 17, 2006

I know we arent supposed to talk for others peoples characters. But since Jin cant speak english can i just have Sun translate for him sometimes? I wont have her speak, I'll just be like :

" Jin turned to Sun to have her translate for him. After she had told him what they were talking about, he went off to join the others."

That's just an example and it would be a lot easier if I could do that sometimes instead of waiting for whoever has Sun (sorry I can't remeber who right now) to reply to Jin having her translate. So, just let me know it that's possible. Thanks.

I'm cool with that. Sorry I haven't been on during the day time. Son is in choir, daughter is in ballet (The Nutcracker Suite), and I work. Between teaching choir at my kids school, running my daughter and niece back and forth to ballet and working I have been pretty busy. Soon!! Soon it will be Christmas Vacation and I will be done teaching and driving all over town!!!! So anything you add for Sun, I will pick up right away. Drama for years and years have preparded me! LOL!!!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 06:40 PM

by: PrincessRhyanna (195 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 17, 2006

Jin

Glad that he had finally found Sun to tell everybody about the others, Jin followed her back to camp. She said something in English,but the only thing he understood was the word "other".

He was about to ask her what she had said when Charlie stood up and said something. Everyone looked uncertainly at him. Jin was so frusterated. He wished he could understand what people said around here. He would have to have Sun teach him some more English. For now he turned to her and asked her to translate what Charlie had said.

Sun

Sun translated for Jin what Charlie was saying.

"Jin, stay with me, okay? With me and the baby."

Sun was so afraid that Jin would run off the group, get killed, and she and the baby would be all alone.

"Or, I will go with you. I can translate what is being said. Okay, Jin?"

Sun was holding Jin's shoulders looking into his eyes.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 05 02:09 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

"It's locked!" Alex said, paniced. The room was completely dark, and she had to strain her eyes to see anything. She could make out Sawyer's figure in front of her.

Sawyer had lifted Kate up and flung her over his shoulders, and his gun was still held out in front of him. He pointed it at Zeke, who was groaning on the floor.

"How do you open the door?" he said.

But Zeke was nearly out cold.

Sawyer heard Kate murmer something behind him, and then she started to shake slightly. He had to get her out of here, now. As much as he hated to admitt it, she needed Jack.

Suddenly the door flew open. Sawyer aimed his gun ready to shoot-

Even in the darkness, he recognised who it was. Normally, he hated having to socialize with Jack. He never thought he'd be relieved to see him.

"Well boy howdy..." Sawyer said, lowering his gun "Not like you to turn up late for a house call, Doc."

But Jack was staring at the unconsious Kate that lay draped over Sawyer's shoulder, his expression one that could only be described as horror.

Sawyer instantly noticed this. Sh!t. If Jack thought it was bad, then it sure as hell was bad.

"Yeah, shows over." Sawyer said, covering up his fear with the normal sarcastic routine. "You mind if we get the hell outta here?"

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 05 08:45 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

"You mind if we get the hell outta here?"

Alex:

"What?" Alex looked shocked up at Sawyer, she turned her head to look at Jack but he stayed fixed at Kate ", you seriously think you can take her out now?" Alex questioned the unaware Sawyer ", do you think after what they just did everything's is going to be ok?" Alex almost laughed shaking her head at the floor ", Sawyer!" Alex crossed her arms lightly and tilted her head ", these people... you don't know them like I do! They won't just let something like this happen... they just won't!" She out a sympathetic sigh ",You can try and leave with her... but they'll come again and again and again until they finish what they started," Alex looked at Kate but no one saw her stare ",If you wanna go with her... go... but they'll be back for her... and I'm warning you... it won't be a nice meeting!"

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 05 09:04 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

"Hey Amelie" Sawyer spat, not wanting to reveal how disturbed he was by this piece of information "Ran into your boyfriend out there. Carl, that was it. He sure as hell couldn't wait to find you and get you outta here."

Alex looked shocked.

"Yeah, so if you wanna find him and have a nice little reunion, you're gonna help us, got it?"

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 05 09:18 AM

by: aliceislost (715 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: May 06, 2006

Alex:

"And if I don't help you?" Alex glared at Sawyer's figure through the darkness.

Sawyer:

"I'll go find the power room" Carl said "Check every door"

"Are you serious? That could take forever! You seen how many doors there are in this place?" Sawyer hissed, getting impatient "By the time you find it, your girl might already be dead."

He realised that this last statement could also aply to Kate.

"Have you got a better idea?" Carl said.

"Matter o fact, I have. How bout we just bust in there and shoot anything that gets in our way?"

Carl stared at the gun in his hands.

"You ever use that thing before?" Sawyer said.

Carl shook his head.

"Well then..." Sawyer said, walking towards the cell "Time for your first lesson"

"No." Carl said "I'll go and find the power room. You do it."

Sawyer watched him as he headed around the corner.

Dumb kid.He thought He'll get shot before he finds that damn room.

Sawyer stopped in front of the cell, not entirely sure what he was doing. But there was one thing he could do, and that was improvise.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open, gun held out in front of him.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 10:33 AM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Cheers South! You're great at Kate! (Hey, that rhymes!) I wonder where this story will end up?

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 11:05 AM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

"I'm sorry for whatever they're gonna do... I really am!"

Kate:

Kate turned from Alex. Always having spent her whole life making up excuse after excuse, telling lie after lie, she hated when she had blame thrown on her. The wash white walls made the room painfully bright. The door in front of the table on which she lay opened. The man sawyer had dubbed as 'zeke' walked in. he locked the large metal door behind him and in his eerily cheerful voice he spoke.

"Hope you girls are comfy in here..." Alex and he exchanged cold greeting. The metal table on whish Kate laid had lost its chilling effect. Her skin had ground accustom to the feel. Kate could adapt well, she prepared herself for the worse as she say the tall man come her direction. The atmosphere held a dry air to it, Kate found it hard to breathe the oxygen around her tasted stale and hot. Kate's anger out lasted her control. She let he words slip.

"What the hell do you want you son of a ?" Kate immediately regretted showing her rage through words. She understood she had let him know she was scared enough to be mad. Kate closed her eyes briefly and regrouped. Alex was quiet for a short time by her side.

'Just got put you in your place, lil lady.' Tom smiled at her. He held all the control. As he pinned wires to her skin Kate felt a rush of fear sweep over her, although she hide it entirely. Without warning a surge of shot was sent through her body. Kate attempt for a brief moment to hold the plain in but even the after effect was hurtful. A scream escaped her previously pierced lips. With thoughts gone dull and her body numb Kate was weak. She had lost the battle. Closing her eyes she let silent tears fall down her dirty cheeks. Through dazed eyes she saw some one enter the room. the sounds that felled the small area were lost to Kate's senses, she could have sworn she heard a gun shoot but she couldn't tell. Feeling the last of the eclectic jolt fade from her body she blacked out.

- - - -

Aw thanx Jessie, you're an amazing sawyer!

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 12:12 PM

by: JessieTheYodellinCowgirl (231 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Sep 28, 2006

Sawyer:

Before even registering the sight in front of him, Sawyer shot Zeke in the leg and saw the old man collapse on to the ground. He smirked.

"Payback's a b!tch, aint it?" he said.

He held his gun up at the other men,who were, to his suprise, unarmed.

He glanced down at the table and noticed Kate for the first time. He almost stopped breathing. She was as white as a sheet, wires prodding into her and her eyes fluttering. Beside her was the young girl who they had met in the jungle. Alex. She was breathing fast and looking panicked.

"What d'you do to her?" Sawyer asked, gesturing to Kate.

One of the men smiled at him.

"Somethin that you can't fix." he said.

Sawyer pulled the trigger without hesitation and shot the man dead. He pointed the gun at the other guy.

"You wanna be next? Let em go!"

The man pressed a button and the straps that were holding the two girls down were released. Alex lept up, but Kate didn't move.

"Hey...Hey Freckles! Wake up!" Sawyer shouted.

Suddenly the whole room went black.

"Holy sh!t. He found it" Sawyer said, as the power in the entire facility was drained.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 04 12:37 PM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

Lol!! omg, jessie i can so see sawyer saying everything you had him say!!

------

Kate:

Was it a dream? Was it heaven? for as certain as Kate had been if there was such a thing as after life she was sure she would have gone to hell. But this place was bright, it was bright white that seemed to come from ever direction at once. Kate appeared to be in a flood of light. The place smelled familiar, as if she remembered it out of a dream or it existed as a faint memory. Kate's breaths were placed far apart. She looked ahead of her and saw her father dressed in his arm suit. He stood straight with his shoulders back. Her eyes couldn't catch his; he seemed to stare right through her. Kate yelled from across the glowing white space at her father, but no sound escaped her mouth, she tried to move but she couldn't. Kate cried in terror as she watched her father walk away with out a backwards glance. The white dream of a place faded slowly, the smell and feel left her and she was consumed by blackness. Kate's heart pounded and her ears couldn't hear. As if from within her she thought she recognized a voice. No, a name, it was the tone. It was filled with concern. Kate slowly felt the blackness leave, but the darkness remained. There was a feeling, but what was it? Kate's body felt the dumbness left but only ever so slightly. She tried to piece her thought together but failed. Kate's head ached as she attempted to recall resent events. A faint pain had left her, and was replaced by a gentle touch. Her eyes fluttered open; the shapes she saw were twisted and blurry. With ever second she felt consciousness returning to her, but the confusion stay. Knowing she was no longer on a table she lifted her, what felt like heavy head to look above her, she saw a figure. She faintly felt against her nub skin the feel of another person supporting her, lifting her up.

**Hurley:**

Hurley jogs to Des, Charlie, and Claire. "Dudes, hold up for a minute. Are you talking about going in after Jack and those guys? Because, seriously, we're like the bargain-brand type of Justice League." His variety of multicultural friends didn't understand and displayed it though blank stares. "Okay, forget it. But someone has to be in charge here while mommy and daddy are gone."

**Alex:**

"You have to leave!" Alex whispered urgently to Sawyer as he begun to lift Kate up as she appeared to be awaking but Sawyer didn't seem to be listening to what she was saying ",LISTEN,SAWYER! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE... GO... GET OUT BEFORE THEY COME AGAIN!"

Sawyer had come behind the glass leaving the groaning Tom in pain behind the other side.

"PLEASE, SAWYER LISTEN! IT'S NOT NOT SAFE HERE!" Alex screamed in annoyance and urgency as she darted towards the door and started to attempt to pull it open.

Turning a heavy wheel she tried to pull it open. She heard words being said behind her but alex backed away. She let out a little laugh as she leant against the cold door and gazed into darkness. She knew Sawyer would listen this time.

"It's locked!" she laughed but her laugh turned to cries as everything she feared became real.

**Juliet **

I know we arent supposed to talk for others peoples characters. But since Jin cant speak english can i just have Sun translate for him sometimes? I wont have her speak, I'll just be like :

" Jin turned to Sun to have her translate for him. After she had told him what they were talking about, he went off to join the others."

That's just an example and it would be a lot easier if I could do that sometimes instead of waiting for whoever has Sun (sorry I can't remeber who right now) to reply to Jin having her translate. So, just let me know it that's possible. Thanks.

**Jack **

"What the hell?" said one the people standing infront of Jack. Once again it was dark. "Someone must have deactivated the power and... UMPH!" Jack swung as hard as he could in the darkness, knocking over the two people blocking the door way. He felt through their pockets and found a flashlight and a loaded gun. He took them. Jack was now in a small hallway that went left and right. "Which way, which way?" Jack whispered to himself. He turned left and began to run. Hopefully he could find Kate or Sawyer... or maybe that other girl who was with them in the jungle before... BAM! Jack skidded to a hault. It sounded exactly like a gun shot. BAM! There was another! Jack just stood on the spot, wondering what the hell was going on. "... GO GET OUT BEFORE THEY COME AGAIN" "PLEASE, SAWYER, LISTEN! ITS NOT SAFE HERE!" Was that Kate? thought Jack. No, no it wasnt. It was obviously a girl worried about... wait! Did she say Sawyer? Jack began to run again. "Sawyer!" he yelled. "Sawyer!" this time louder. He came across a door, and lying infront of it, was a man gushing blood from the side and he appeared to be dead. Jack turned to the door and started to pound bloody murder on it. Then he heard a loud but muffled voice from inside, and it was definetly Sawyer.

**Jin**

Glad that he had finally found Sun to tell everybody about the others, Jin followed her back to camp. She said something in English,but the only thing he understood was the word "other".

He was about to ask her what she had said when Charlie stood up and said something. Everyone looked uncertainly at him. Jin was so frusterated. He wished he could understand what people said around here. He would have to have Sun teach him some more English. For now he turned to her and asked her to translate what Charlie had said.

**Sun**

Sun translated for Jin what Charlie was saying.

"Jin, stay with me, okay? With me and the baby."

Sun was so afraid that Jin would run off the group, get killed, and she and the baby would be all alone.

"Or, I will go with you. I can translate what is being said. Okay, Jin?"

Sun was holding Jin's shoulders looking into his eyes.

**Sawyer:**

"It's locked!" Alex said, paniced. The room was completely dark, and she had to strain her eyes to see anything. She could make out Sawyer's figure in front of her.

Sawyer had lifted Kate up and flung her over his shoulders, and his gun was still held out in front of him. He pointed it at Zeke, who was groaning on the floor.

"How do you open the door?" he said.

But Zeke was nearly out cold.

Sawyer heard Kate murmer something behind him, and then she started to shake slightly. He had to get her out of here, now. As much as he hated to admitt it, she needed Jack.

Suddenly the door flew open. Sawyer aimed his gun ready to shoot-

Even in the darkness, he recognised who it was. Normally, he hated having to socialize with Jack. He never thought he'd be relieved to see him.

"Well boy howdy..." Sawyer said, lowering his gun "Not like you to turn up late for a house call, Doc."

But Jack was staring at the unconsious Kate that lay draped over Sawyer's shoulder, his expression one that could only be described as horror.

Sawyer instantly noticed this. Sh!t. If Jack thought it was bad, then it sure as hell was bad.

"Yeah, shows over." Sawyer said, covering up his fear with the normal sarcastic routine. "You mind if we get the hell outta here?"

**Alex:**

"What?" Alex looked shocked up at Sawyer, she turned her head to look at Jack but he stayed fixed at Kate ", you seriously think you can take her out now?" Alex questioned the unaware Sawyer ", do you think after what they just did everything's is going to be ok?" Alex almost laughed shaking her head at the floor ", Sawyer!" Alex crossed her arms lightly and tilted her head ", these people... you don't know them like I do! They won't just let something like this happen... they just won't!" She out a sympathetic sigh ",You can try and leave with her... but they'll come again and again and again until they finish what they started," Alex looked at Kate but no one saw her stare ",If you wanna go with her... go... but they'll be back for her... and I'm warning you... it won't be a nice meeting!"

**Sawyer:**

"Hey Amelie" Sawyer spat, not wanting to reveal how disturbed he was by this piece of information "Ran into your boyfriend out there. Carl, that was it. He sure as hell couldn't wait to find you and get you outta here."

Alex looked shocked.

"Yeah, so if you wanna find him and have a nice little reunion, you're gonna help us, got it?"

**Alex:**

"And if I don't help you?" Alex glared at Sawyer's figure through the darkness.

**Alex:**

Once again she was crawling through the vents. She'd found a black string bag and had put matches, ammo and 9mm gun in there.

Every time she crawled she felt the cold metal of a knife tucked in her belt stroke her side making her shiver. She felt the rifle hit her back with every time she crawled a little bit further. Her heart beating heavily in her chest and her hand becoming increasingly sweatier making it harder to hold the second 9mm gun she held tightly in her hand.

"Just shove her there!"

Alex stopped at the voices she heard ahead of her.

"I DON'T CARE JUS' DO IT MATTHEW!" The same person yelled.

"Danny!" Alex muttered to herself, suddenly her face turned to fear as she realised what was happening.

"Matthew... make sure the Doc or that son of James don't get out. If you see Carl or Alex... shock 'em!" she heard Pickett say viciously.

"And you..."

"I gonna stay here and talk to Kate when she wakes up!"

Disgusted, Alex knew Pickett would have a smirk on his face. She heard a door slam in the same room she heard voices.

Silently she began to crawl up towards the room where bright white light was shining into the vent.

As Alex peered through the cover she saw Kate lying unconscious on a metal table and Pickett sitting on a table opposite her fiddling with a gun.

It was the same room she was in earlier but Tom had disappeared.

"No!" Alex muttered as she saw the room once more.

Slowly she moved her gun between a gap in the vent cover and pointed the nose through it.

Aiming carefully she pointed it at Pickett who sat unaware of what was going to happen.

Slowly her finger closed on the trigger as she concentrated where she was gonna shoot him.

Her finger closed on the trigger. The ring of a gunshot echoed as she heard Pickett yelp in pain and fall backwards.

**Sawyer:**

As he began to come round, the first thing he registered was a horrific amount of pain in his shoulder. But he soon realised that was really the least of his worrys.

Sawyer opened his eyes. He shouldn't have been suprised, but he was slumped in a corner in a room similar to the one he had first found himself in. He was in a small pool of his own blood, and he glanced at his shoulder where the pain was coming from. As he saw the bullet hole there (ironically just above the scar where he'd been shot on the raft) it all came back to him. Jack dissapearing, the alarm going off, getting shot down, strangers appearing and dragging Kate away from him.

He felt sick at this thought. He'd just managed to hear her screaming before passing out. He'd never felt more hopeless. In his attempt to rescue her, he'd proabably just made the situation worse. They must have stuck him back here, out of the way. He didn't like to think where she could be right now.

He checked his shoulder again. Wasn't too bad. Someone had removed the bullet and attempted to clean the wound. Whoever had shot him didn't want him dead. He was here for a reason. And he didn't want to find out what that reason was.

Suddenly, Sawyer heard a rattling above him. At first he thought he was halucinating, but then he realised someone was up there, in the vents. Whoever it was, they continued along, and a gun shot echoed through the vent.

"Hey!" he called weakly "Who's up there?"

**Alex:**

With a tremendous force Alex started to pound on the cover with her gun. It was only loosely screwed shut but still needed force before it crashed out of the vent and made another crash on the floor.

"Hey!" Alex called down at Kate to check she was actually unconscious.

There was no reply.

"Dammit!" she whispered to herself as she took of the rifle and bag and left it in the vent before lowering herself down onto a high table that stood below the vent.

"Hey Kate!" she called again before rushing over to her.

She was definitely unconscious again.

Alex caught a glimpse of red liquid on the floor. Carefully she peered round the table, edging her body round too to see Pickett lying on the floor bleeding from a bullet wound in the right side of his chest.

Alex opened her mouth slightly shocked as she backed away from Pickett and back to Kate.

"C'mon Kate!" she said, pushing her hard to wake her up but she was out cold ", Damn!"

Awkwardly she attempted to pull Kate up but only managed to pull her off the table and onto the floor.

She heard mumblings from the floor and tried to wake Kate once more but only received a few mumbles that didn't make sense.

"C'mon!"

Alex pulled Kate up again and tried to lift her onto the high table. She managed to push to her and roll heavily onto it.

Just then Alex heard words from Kate which seemed to make sense but they were so quiet.

Alex climbed onto the table herself to see if she could hear what she was saying.

"C'mon Kate... wake up... we have to go or they'll come again!"

**Sawyer:**

There was no reply, but he could here mumbling. A girl's voice.

"Hey Kate!" it cried.

Sawyer clutched his head, and willed himself to stand. Kate? Did that voice just say that? Thinking of the gun shot he'd heard just moments ago, he suddenly feared the worse.

"Hey! What the hell's goin on in there?" he shouted. The volume of his own voice caused his head to hurt. Was it that Alex girl in there?

Back to Top

**Alex:**

"Hey! What the hell's goin on in there?"

Alex jumped off the table and looked at the wall before slowly walking away from kate and carefully towards the wall.

She placed her finger tips upon the white wall and her ear close to it.

"Sawyer?" she called.

**Sawyer:**

"Alex? Is that you kid?" Sawyer cried back. What the hell was going on? The longer he stood up, it seemed, the more his shoulder hurt. "Kate?!" he called deaperatly "Is she in there?"

**Alex:**

"Yeah!" Alex called, lowering her voice to a loud whisper ",She's here but out cold! She will wake up but I dunno how long that'll be!" Alex sighed ",I'm sorry!"

**Claire**

"charlie wait!" claire shouts out as she runs up to the group about to into the jungle, "im want to come with you, i left Arron with Rose i can help."

**Sawyer:**

Sawyer rested his head on the wall, breathing hard. That stupid kid. This was all her fault. If he'd just done his own thing he would have found a way out, instead of being stuck here again. Judging from the worried tone of Alex's voice, Kate was only just holding on. If she died...

"Look...just tell me...what've they done to her?" he choked out.

**Alex:**

"I don't know exactly!" Alex yelled back at Sawyer. She sensed by his voice that he was angry at her. She knew she deserved it but she couldn't help feel annoyed at him. Atleast she'd tried ",I really don't know but I'm guessing it's not good!" Alex lowered her voice more, just enough so Sawyer could hear it ",Please... Sawyer... don't be mad! I told you they wouldn't have let you go easily! I guess I was right!"

Alex didn't know what was happening with her. She knew she deserved it but somehow she thought if Sawyer was angry, it shouldn't be her she was angry at. She really did hate it when the blame was on her.

**Claire**

"charlie wait!" claire shouts out as she runs up to the group about to into the jungle, "im want to come with you, i left Arron with Rose i can help."

Upon hearing Claire's sweet, determined voice, Charlie swirled around. He let himself smile, very slightly. Claire was coming with him!

But he knew how risky it was in the jungle and what happened to Claire last time..

"Are you sure?" Charlie frowned. "It's dangerous jungle you know... will you be ok?"

**Sawyer:**

God, that stupid stupid kid! It was second nature to Sawyer to always find somebody to place the blame on, and hell, she just happened to get to him first.

"So...got any more bright ideas sweetheart?" he said "'Cause from where I'm standin', things aint lookin too hot."

He knew he wasn't really helping the situation by being mad with her. But he needed to do something. If he did nothing, he would end up thinking, and the only thing he could think about now was the fact that he couldn't save Kate.

**Alex:**

"Sawyer... I've just left Carl where they might get him... I'm trying to help your girlfriend! I'll just SHOT someone all to TRY AND HELP YOU LOT!" Alex suddenly yelled ",I'VE PUT MY OWN LIFE IN DANGER... SO NO... NOT RIGHT NOW... HOW 'BOUT YOU TRY AND DO SOMETHING INSTEAD SMARTASS!" Alex was shocked at her own unkindness once more. She turned around to see Kate still unconcious and slid herself down the wall, placing her head in her hands ",I'M NOT SPOSED TO BE DOING THIS STUFF... AS YOU KEEP CALLING ME... I'm only a kid!"

Alex slowly began to let the tears fall down her cheeks as she cried into her hands.

**Kate:**

Kate dreamed a blank dream. Her mind was closed. In her dreams she felt coldness and she heard an echo of a gun shot. Kate flinched slightly. She thought she heard a voice but it sounded more like a memory. Kate wanted to wake up from this dream, she felt pain. She couldn't see, all she could remember was blood and terror. Mumbling Kate tried to piece together a sentence. Words and different voices rang in her head. She kept hearing her own name. Shaking violently Kate wanted it to stop, the confusion was too much for her to handle. There was some one near by her. Some one she knew? She couldn't tell. The blank nothingness hat consumed her thoughts began to swirl and spin, in one quick action Kate stopped. She stopped breathing, she stopping trying, she stopped fighting for a moment. Her senses cleared as she was slowly drained. And in an unconscience last attempt she heard a voice. She heard two voices. Filled with worry and fear, filled with concern. Giving up all attempts to understand she made it her soul purpose to survive. Kate's ability to control herself came back slowly; thke blood began to bump through her veins as she took deep breaths. She opened her eyes ever so slightly and lets the colors fill her vision. The emotional and physical pain that had made it hard to go on she became fully aware of. Kate didn't give up or hold back she was a fighter and so she fought. She fought for her life despite the unfavorable circumstances. And she woke up.

**Alex:**

Alex cried quietly into her hands, letting the tears trickle down her cheeks. She heard movement from where Kate was so she wiped her tears away to see kate slowly getting up.

It was like bambi trying to walk. She was obviously still disorientated but they had to move fast.

"Hey!" Alex called as she stood up and wiped her eyes once more ",We gotta go.. now!"

**Kate:**

Kate looked at her with an annoyed look. Through squinted eyes and a scrunched brow Kate stared at Alex. Bring her hand up she quickly steadied herself on the metal table before she fell.

'Yes, because I am really in walking condition?' Kate said rudely. The pain from the eclectic shock and from being tossed around so much had made her rather irritable.

**Alex:**

"Can you crawl Kate because we aren't gonna be walking no where!" Alex rudely snapped at her before gazing up at the open vent.

Pulling herself back up and into the dark cold shaft another tear manged to squeeze it's way out of her eye and fall down on the metal.

"Well?" she fired down at Kate as she peered back down, holding a hand out for Kate to take.

Slowly before Kate had the chance to take her hand, she pulled her hand towards herself.

"Sorry!" she said sympathetically to Kate ", ... but please... we do have to go!"

She extended her arm for Kate to take her hand again and gave a reasurring smile but she knew it wasn't going to be alright. How could it?

**jin**

Jin thought about it for a moment and then replied "okay, but you must be very careful. If one thing happens that could put you in danger, you have to go back. Promise me that." he waited for Sun's reply when all of a sudden Claire came running over. She said something about Aaron and he knew that was her baby's name. From what he could tell she wanted to go with them. That was fine. But he turned to Sun waiting for her answer.

**Kate:**

Kate relucatatly took Alex's hand. and made her way through the vent.

'where are sawyer and jack?' she asked with a concerned tone.

**Hurley:**

So Claire and Sun are going too, Hurley thought. Great. Hurley turned and looked at Charlie, Jin, Sun, and Claire who were all huddled up like a football team at halftime. He half-expected them to all put their hands in and yell "Break!" or "Knights!" or something like that. Maybe I should go with them, Hurley considered. Am I really so much of chicken? he asked himself. He looked down at his belly. Yeah. he replied. Besides, if I go, I'll just be nothing but trouble. And I'll totally screw up and those Others will take them. The Others. Shouldn't they be here by now? Jack and his crew are probably hopelessly lost. Heh, that was ironic. He smiled to himself. He looked back at the calvalry and saw that Sun was coming towards him. He assured her that he didn't want to go.

I don't want to go, I don't want to go. he repeated to himself. The B-team had already left, and he was kind of bored. Who's left? Benard. I don't know him too well. I know he's kinda cocky. That was, mean, man, he scolded himself. Bernard, yeah I'll talk to him. He searched his mind for a good conversation starter "Lovely weather we're having..."--that wasn't entirely true. "Dentistry..."

Before he thought about it any more, he told Bernard, "So, I had braces when I was thirteen."

**Jack:**

After what seemed like hours, Jack finally awoke. He opened his eyes slowly and let out a heavy sigh that made his head start to spin. He was in an empty room, similar to the one he was in before. Jack was sitting on the hard, cold ground, propped up agaisnt the wall. With one hand, he grabbed the small indent in the wall beside him and pulled himself up. This made him extremly dizzy and the room started to twist and turn. Jack let out a loud moan and steadied himself agaisnt the wall. The spinning had stopped and Jack opened his eyes a little wider. He noticed a small pool of blood on the ground where he had been sitting and his shirt and part of his jeans were soaking with it. "What the hell...?" and then Jack remembered that he had been clubbed over the head earlier. He touched the side of his head and yelped in pain. Although he could not see it, being a doctor and all, he knew it was bad. Jack just stood against the wall for a few minutes, wondering what on earth was going to happen to him. What would happen to Sawyer or Kate? I wonder if there even alive..., he thought to himself. All this confusion and pain, he couldnt take it anymore! He couldnt hold it back, his stomach was so upset... Jack threw his head forward and vomited all over the floor, making his head once again start to spin. He leaned back agaisnt the wall and let a small tear role down his cheek...

**Claire**

"im sure, i want to help," claire said after stutering a moment for she was expecting charlie to protest. "ill just grab my bag i guess."

**Kate:**

Kate's head pounded. She had a terrible headache that crossed from her forehead than ran down her neck. Her back ached from the constant laying on hard metal tables through out the hectic day. Alex's figure faded with the darkened escape route. Kate's hands weakly supported her as she crawled along the cold metal air duct. Kate's tempore got the best for her as Alex continued to progress a great distance ahead of her. With a sharp voice Kate yelled in a hush tone in a forward direction.

"Want to slow down a bit?... where the hell are we going anyways? where is sawyer? I thought I heard him."

Kate hated asking so many questions and not being the first and best to run. Her temporary physical incapability placed her in a different predicament than she was use to.

**Sawyer:**

He couldn't think of a plan. What was the point? Maybe this was what he deserved. Helplessly, he slumped back down the wall and his head rolled back and hit it. He didn't care. Sawyer could hear two voices now, and before he could shout anything there was rattling in the vents above him again. Someone spoke.

"...where is Sawyer? I thought I heard him..."

He'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Kate!!!" he cried upwards.

**Kate:**

Kate stopped crawling she would have rocognized that comforting southern voice anywhere.

"Sawyer..." Kate called in a happy yet still concerned tone.

"where are you?" she asked in a hushed tone.

**Sawyer:**

He let out a sigh of relief, smiling slightly. Of course, they were far from safe, but ne never thought he'd hear her speak again.

"I'm down here!" he called "In a...cell or somthin'. Boy Freckles, you scared me half to death back there. What're you doin'?"

**kate:**

dispite kate stopping in crawling alex continued to move down the air duct.

"hey, wait one minute." kate hollarded down at Alex who kept getting further and further away.

Kate smiled when she heard sawyer had been worried about her.

"I don't know what we are doing, i think Alex has a plan but i don't know it. maybe we should try and get you first!." kate said in a tone that implied she wanted to see him soo to really know he was safe.

**Alex:**

"NO!" Alex yelled abruptly but quickly sunk after she realised she shouldn't be yelling ",No... no we can't. Kate... hurry up!" Alex called back in a hushed tone ",We're moving too slow and be quiet already... they might hear us. This is your last chance... this is Sawyer and Jacks last chance... don't ruin it"

**Sawyer:**

"Hey, haven't you caused enough god damn trouble already kid?!" Sawyer cried. As much as he hated other people's help, he had to see Kate. "Whatever the hell it is you're up to, I want in. Get me outta here."

**Alex:**

"Shut up Sawyer!" Alex spat coldly ", do you want them to kill you? Do you want them to kill Jack? Do you want them to kill Kate? I'm guessing no!"

Alex began to crawl back down the vent but it was difficult to go backwards and managed to peer through the vent cover down at Sawyer, pushing Kate out of her path ",The moment they see what happened to Danny... they'll be after Kate... me and if you go gallivanting off... you Sawyer too!" Alex sighed ", Trust me sawyer! It'll be easier to get out when they have their minds set on something else!" Alex glanced back round at Kate ", Here Sawyer, you'll be needing this!" Alex pulled off her drawstring bag and pulled out a knife from it. Carefully she dropped it through a gap in the cover. It fell at Sawyer's feet, hitting the concrete floor hard ", you're lucky I'm even trying to help you!"

**Kate:**

Kate was helpless at this point, she knew that she couldn't go on without Alex, she was the only one who knew the people. kate wanted it all to stop, she didn't want to leave sawyer, she didn't want to run any more.

"Alex, i trust you." kate lied with a sincere tone but. "but if you want me to leave and follow you then you are going to have to tell me where i am going or at least what i am doing!"

Waiting for Alex's response kate looked through the vent down at sawyer standing there all alone. the room he was in wasn't all that bright so it was hard to make out his facial expressions.

Kate wanted to be down there with him almost as much as she wanted to escape.

**Alex:**

"Save it Kate!" Alex laughed ", I know you don't but why should you? I found something when I got the guns!"

Alex left Kate looking at her as she began to pull something out of her bag. She pulled out a small object which looked some what like a stapler.

"What is it?" Kate asked puzzled.

"It's a shocker!" Alex put it in front of her.

"Why'd you need-" Kate begun but never finished.

Alex had pressed a red button on the side and a little bullet type thing shot silently out of it and hit Kate in the chest. She hands dropped from underneath her body and she fell onto the metal writhing with pain and shock.

"Sorry!" Alex whispered sympathetically ", It's the only way!" Alex sighed placing the shocker in her belt. She turned back to the vent cover to look down at Sawyer ", it'll help her more this way! It'll help all of us," Suddenly Alex's voice turned sterner "; they'll be more concerned over Kate's disappearance so you and Jack can slip out easier... wherever he is!"

Awkwardly she began pulling Kate along the shaft. It was easier seeing as her body slid along the smooth metal base.

Alex heard Sawyer yell but was not interested in what he had to say.

**Sawyer:**

Sawyer strained his eyes and looked up through the narrow gaps in the vent. He could barley make it out, but he could see Kate there. He wanted more than anything to just pull her into his arms...

Suddenly he heard what they were saying.

"It's a shocker!"

"Why'd you need-"

He heard Kate yelp and pass out.

"Hey!!" he cried "What the hell are you doin'!?"

He could see her dragging Kate's body away.

"You b!tch!" he yelled "Bring her back!"

He picked up the knife at his feet. Desparate, he threw it in their direction, with no idea what he was doing. It hit the metal with a clang and suprisingly,that section of the vent began to give way.

He heard Alex scream slightly. They were about to fall.

**Alex:**

Alex continued to drag Kate along the vent shaft. It was awkward as she kept hitting her head on the top and her arms on the sides but she kept going.

Suddenly she heard a very loud clank just at Kate's feet.

She ignored it but couldn't as she slowly felt the metal base below her body begin to feel weak. She felt like the whole vent was moving. It may have been for that matter.

Alex heard rumbling on top of her and she looked up at the metallic roof which was held over her.

To her surprise a panel fell down and only narrowly missed her head. Alex let out a scream with shock.

Soon she felt the base begun to feel weaker and weaker and began to make cranking noises.

Worried and panicked she moved faster, dragging Kate away.

Suddenly the whole bottom gave way.

With a crash she panels fell to the ground. The roofing panels fell through afterwards.

Still holding onto Kate they fell through and hit the metal hard with a crash.

Alex felt the roofing panels hit her body. Weak and in pain she opened her eyes. The room was shaking.

From above dust and dirt began to fall. With her last efforts Alex let out a scream as the dirt covered her. Her scream was cut short by something hard hitting her head.

As the dust and dirt continuously fell, Alex felt any last hope disappear as the darkness she knew all to well embodied her.

**Charlie**

Charlie let himself smile; Claire was so cute...

"Okay people! Let's go."

He grinned even more as e said this- he was in charge! How cool was that? He was being their group leader! That must mean he's getting popular! It was bl00dy brilliant.

Charlie walked at the front of their little team (fine he was behind Jin, but that's only because he was showing them where the other woman was). His chest was puffed out, a determined expresion on his face.

They walked through the jungle, in a little huddle, all secretlly afraid of all the things that were rumored to be in there, lurking betwean trees, attacking... Charlie had seen both the monster (well, heard it really) and the polar bear, so that gave him an additional ego boost; with each step he felt more and more like an all knowing leader.

Claire held her arms around herself and her eyes darted from tree to tree. After watching her for a while, Charlie couldn't take it and came to stand next to her. She was so sweet, scared and small- he just wanted to give her a big hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, a genuine worry in his voice.

**Sawyer:**

The vent collapsed onto the ground bringing half a tonne of concrete from the ceiling with it. Sawyer lept out of the way as it crashed down around him. Eventually, the dust settled, and there was silence.

Sh!t.

He was breathing hard, and was breifly too stunned to speak. But suddenly he caught a glimps of orange in the rubble.

Sawyer fell to his knees and began to clear the dust away, silently praying to himself. How could he have been so stupid? What if they were dead?

He found Alex first. She was unconcious and there was blood pouring slowly from her head. After dragging her out of the mess, he continued to search for Kate. He ran a hand through his hair, his shoulder killing him. Almost ready to give up, he pulled a piece of metal away and saw her. Without looking properly, he dragged her out and fell onto his back egsausted.

After a few minutes, Sawyer slowly sat up to look at Kate. She had a small cut on her cheek, but apart from that there was no visable serious wouds. Of course, though, that didn't really matter. She looked dead to him. He was in too much of a state to even check her pulse.

Pull yourself together! he said to himself. But he couldn't.

He slowly reached out and touched her forhead, pushing a strand of her hair back. A lump was forming in his throat.

Suddenly he saw Kate's eyes begin to flutter.

**kate:**

the breath had been knocked out of kate. her eyes fluttered, opened, then took in the scene before her. Firstly noticing sawyer concerned face before her. with out words said or a moments hesitation her arms were fastened tightly around his neck. she closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, just happy t be safe in his grasp. although the fear of the future still lingered near she had a new regained hope in her.

**Alex:**

She felt like she was being suffocated. The dust had settled in her throat and was making it increasingly difficult to breath.

She felt like someone was pounding her head with a hammer. Her forehead hurt the most and she felt warm liquid on her face and arms.

Her ankle felt like it was being twisted round and round until she screamed in complete agony but couldn't as the dirt and dust was choking her.

She tried to move her left wrist to her face but couldn't move her arm at all. Jolts of pain were in a continuous loop and Alex thought she was going to die as the air warped round her smothering her thickly like a blanket.

As Alex tried to move she felt a shot of pain thunder in her side and she groaned in pain. It hurt so much her eyes flicked open with shock.

About to pass out from the extreme pain she saw a deep gash in her right side which was bleeding, soaking her top.

With huge efforts she turned her head and saw her left shoulder protruding from her socket.

"Help!" she managed to choke before passing out with the complete agony she was under.

**Kate:**

As much as kate never wanted to let go of sawyer she knew she had to, she knew they had other things to do. it was a hard sight to miss, kate's eyes drifted around the destroyed room and caught sight of alex's weak fingure.

"Oh no, no!" kate cried, as fats as her still weak body allowed she made her way over to where she lay.

"Sawyer, she is passed out. looks like her shoulder is out of socket, dammit!"

Kate felt the girls pulse, "she's not breathing"... kate began to preform CPR on Alex.

**Sawyer:**

Kate's eyes opened, and she smiled slightly up at him. Even through all this danger, covered in dust, Sawyer didn't think he'd ever seen her looking so beautiful. She flung his arms around him, and he held her close, hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

"I thought I'd lost you Freckles..." he murmered, not really wanting Kate to hear but somehow feeling the need to say it anyway.

Kate pulled back slightly and smiled at him, her eyes glassy with tears.

"Help!" they heard a strangled gasp coming from Alex.

Kate immediatly turned to the scene, wanting to help as usual.

"Sawyer she's passed out..." she said, and started to perform CPR.

"What, you wanna help her? She just...zapped you!" even as he said, it, it felt hollow. He knew that Kate wasn't like that. She wasn't the type to bare a grudge.

Sawyer watched as she tried to save Alex's life.

**Jack:**

Jack's aching stomach felt alot better after he let it all out. (lol) His head was still bleeding and pounding like mad though. Jack took a tight grip on the leg of his pants and ripped part of it off. He tried to soak up most of the blood running down his head as best as he could. He let out a small yelp in pain for it hurt like hell. He then stood up and started to walk around the tiny enclosed room he was in. Suddenly, he heard voices from outside the door... "What does he want us to do with the Kate and that smartass Sawyer? What about the doctor? We cant keep him locked up forev..." The man started to walk away and Jack heard no more. So they have a plan for all of us? He thought. What the hell would they want me for? Jack let out a sigh which turned to anger. He started to bang on the door in frusteration. He was so angry! Everything was his fault! If he wouldnt have been so determined to try and find these others himself... and he had to bring Kate! Stupid stupid idea. She could be badly hurt! "Dammit open up!" and as if it were the magic words, the door slowly swung open to reveal yet another hallway. "Son of a b!tch" Jack whispered and laughed at the same time. He stopped himself from laughing to hard because his head started to pound once he did that. So with extreme caution, not wanting to get caught again, Jack stepped out into the hallway and closed the door gently behind him.

**Charlie**

Charlie let himself smile; Claire was so cute...

"Okay people! Let's go."

He grinned even more as e said this- he was in charge! How cool was that? He was being their group leader! That must mean he's getting popular! It was bl00dy brilliant.

Charlie walked at the front of their little team (fine he was behind Jin, but that's only because he was showing them where the other woman was). His chest was puffed out, a determined expresion on his face.

They walked through the jungle, in a little huddle, all secretlly afraid of all the things that were rumored to be in there, lurking betwean trees, attacking... Charlie had seen both the monster (well, heard it really) and the polar bear, so that gave him an additional ego boost; with each step he felt more and more like an all knowing leader.

Claire held her arms around herself and her eyes darted from tree to tree. After watching her for a while, Charlie couldn't take it and came to stand next to her. She was so sweet, scared and small- he just wanted to give her a big hug.

"Are you alright?" He asked gently, a genuine worry in his voice.

"ya im fine," claire said and continued walking slightly smiling at the fact that charlie was so conserened for her. the slight feer that previously consumed her disapered as he walked by her side... feeling a sudon rush of courage she slowly grabed his hand as a smirk filled his face.

**Sawyer:**

"Kate..." Sawyer began, as after a long time nothing had happened. Alex was still not breathing. He reached towards Kate and tried to pull her away. "Kate, dammit, give it up...she's gone."

But Kate continued to thump against the girls' cheast. She herself had only just recovered...

Suddenly blood spat from Alex's mouth, hitting Sawyer. Alex looked around frantically and began to breath hard.

**Alex:**

Alex's lungs suddenly filled with cold air, she was overwhelmed to breath and grateful to choke up a small amount of blood which had formed in the back of her throat by a cut in her mouth.

She continued to cough to get rid of the dust which lingered still as it tickled her throat.

Soon she began to breathe heavily, attempting to relax but it was hard. Her body still hurt and her ribs hurt now from Kate thumping her chest.

Alex looked around frantically. What had happened? She felt dizzy and sick. Her head still pounded and her ankle still felt like someone was twisting it around and around. Her arm still hurt and she couldn't feel her hand. Her wrist was twisted awkwardly and appeared to be broken. She looked down at her side to see it was still bleeding. Her knife was still in her belt but had become twisted in the fall and stuck out at her body. Alex let out a long but painful sigh.

She raised her eyes to see Kate looking over her. Alex couldn't tell whether she was laughing or crying but she held a relieved smile across her face.

**Sun**

"What ever you say, Jin." She smiled at him at the same time thinking to herself. "Yeah, if there is trouble I will not let you get killed."

**Clarie **

Clarie showed up stating that she wanted to come. The group all walked off into the jungle. Jin leading ("like he should," Sun thought), Charlie, Claire, and Sun bringing up the rear. After a period we stopped to rest. Sun looked over to Claire and Charlie and smiled. She looked over to Jin.

"It looks like the romace is blossming even more between those two. Do you remember when we first started out, Jin?" Sun asked. "Before you even ask, I am doing just fine."

**Sawyer:**

Sawyer wiped the blood away from his face and stared down at the girl. He hadn't noticed it before, but her wounds were horrific. He thought of the deal they'd made earlier. If he let her come with them, he wasn't sure she'd make it.

She tried to sit up, but winced in pain. Kate was still holding onto her, trying to support her.

"Sh!t...kid, you okay?" Sawyer muttered, feeling slightly sick looking at her.

**Alex:**

"Fabulous!" Alex managed to say scarcastically but winced at the amount of pain and effort it took to say one word.

Slowly she moved her uninjured arm to her dislocated shoulder and bit her lip and quickly looked away. She felt lke she was going to throw up.

"Sawyer! I... I need you to... help me with..." Alex nodded at her shoulder, closing her eyes as she did so ",This!"

As she said so a tear of agony began to roll down her face.

**Sawyer:**

His first instinct was to argue, to shout at her. But then he realised he'd almost killed her. He didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so utterly defeated. She clearly didn't like asking for help. Kate passed her over to him.

Sawyer swallowed hard, and placed his hand over Alex's shoulder.

"Brace yourself kiddo..." he said.

Pop.

**Alex:**

She closed her eyes tightly as she felt sawyer grip her arm.

"Brace yourself kiddo..." she heard sawyer say but Alex still began to shake slightly.

Alex let out an ear piercing scream as Sawyer pulled her arm down as hard as he could. She felt her arm back in its place and toppled over onto the floor clutching her shoulder in agony.

Slowly the pain began to fade and the agony she forgot for a second came throttling back.

She felt like she was being tortured. She felt sick.

The blood slowly began to drain from her face as she leant away from Kate and sawyer and threw up before fainting.

**H-DAWG (Hurley):**

"So, I had braces when I was thirteen," Hurley said, his very lame attempt to start a conversation.

Bernard looked up from whatever he was doing with a disgusted look on his smug face. "Sorry, Hurley, I can't give you a filling right now, I'm trying to get off this damn island.

Your loss, dude, Hurley told himself apathetically. I was going to tell you about how Johnny hit my incisor off in street hockey.

Hurley scoped out the beach. Where was that dog? Vincent? I'll make myself usefull and find him.

So maybe it wasn't Jack or the Others, but finding Vincent was still a huge responsibility.

**Sawyer:**

"Hey...hey hey hey wake up kid!" Sawyer shouted, but Alex was out cold.

"Sh!t..." he muttered. Soon someone would probably come and see what the hell had happened- the noise of a roof falling down wouldn't go un-noticed.

What the hell were they gonna do?

Sawyer turned to Kate, not wanting to ask her help. Why did he have the over powering need to protect her? To rescue her? She looked terrible. She'd only just recovered fainting, her face was pale, and the sight of blood on her disturbed him. He swallowed.

"So...got any plans Freckles?" he said, attempting to lighten the mood but failing miserably. Kate looked at him, her eyes filled with sorrow.

A tear rolled down her cheek.

It broke his heart.

**Alex:**

She was surrounded by greenery. The trees towered over her as she limped along supported by Sawyer. He was speaking but no words came out of his mouth... or Alex couldn't hear.

She looked ahead of her to see Kate walking wearily with a gun in her hand.

She turned to look at sawyer. He grinned at her. Alex smiled back.

Suddenly Kate had disappeared. Alex was puzzled. She wanted to yell out but couldn't, she was silenced.

She felt Sawyer drop his arms from supporting her and run off. Alex tried to walk forward but couldn't, she could only limp lamely.

Suddenly there was a gunshot. Alex felt herself limp quicker.

The gunshot echoed in her ear. No other words could be heard.

As Alex got into a clearing the heavens opened and it started to rain heavily, spraying like little bullets.

She looked at Kate. Her arms extended with the gun still held out.

She followed the direction with her eyes to see someone lying on the floor dead.

"CARL!" she screamed.

Alex felt the blood rush suddenly to her face. Unwelcomed but it came. Her eyes flicked open and she suddenly forgot the pain she was under... just for second.

"CARL!" she heard herself scream desperately.

She thought of what had just happened.

Suddenly she saw Kate. Her eyes turned to anger as she managed to push herself off the floor and at Kate.

"WHY'D YOU KILL HIM? WHY'D YOU KILL CARL!" she screamed as she grabbed Kate by neck and started to choke her.

**Hurley:**

Hurley had gathered some water, mangoes, and the Dharma altervitive to Cheez-its. Now he stood, looking into the jungle, which also possibly meant looking into his death. Here goes nothing.

Right foot, left foot, right foot left-- Hurley had never ever been so afraid in his life, if you don't count the plane crash, Arzt blowing up, and the hatch exploding. Look up, he had to remind himself.

It was only bamboo and palm trees. "Viiiiiiincent!" he yelled, "Viiiiiiiiincent!"

No answer. Vincent didn't really know him that well anyway.

He heard a parrot in the distance. The bird repeated himself. Or herself. On the third time, Hurley understood 'it'.

"HHWEEERRLLLY"

**Sawyer:**

Kate didn't see it coming, and Sawyer saw it happen in slow motion. Alex's eyes flew open and she leaned up, grabbing Kate and throwing her onto her back.

"Why'd you kill him? Why'd you kill Carl!!?" she screamed.

Without hesitation, Sawyer grabbed her and pulled her away with all the strength he had left. His shoulder throbbed as she struggled in his tight grip. Kate lay there in shock, coghing loudly.

"Hey! Hey Alex!" he shouted as she tried to escape. She soon gave up though. Alex became limp in his arms and began to sob.

"It's...it's alright" the words had escaped his lips before he even realised it, and they sounded alien coming from him. Had he ever tried to comfort anyone in his entire life? And this girl and those crazy 'others' had caused all this trouble in the first place. Yet hear he was, telling her that everything was going to be alright.

He was on his knees with her in his arms. Alex continued to cry and suprisingly flung her arms around his mid section, like a child clinging onto it's parent.

**Hurley:**

Hurley turned around in place, searching for the origin of the sound. The bird screeched again. This time it was clearer, "HHWERRLLY!" Hurley began to run instinctively. He didn't know where he was going, all he knew was that it had to be very far away from here. "HHWERRLLY!" He ran faster then he ever had before in his whole entire life. CRAMP! The almost non-existant muscells on his left side contracted tightly. He kept running, through the excrutiating pain; he was running for dear life. Goodbye, world, he thought pessamistically, for there was a light at the end of this tunnel.

A dim, flickering light.

There were three figures in the jungle: Kate, on the ground, rubbing her throat, and Sawyer and some teenage girl hugging.

The only logical explanation for this, I'm hallucinating. It's a mirage.

"Kate? Sawyer?" he asked the mirages.

**Alex:**

"Help me... help me please!" Alex cried as she clung on tight to sawyer. What was wrong with her? What the hell happened? ", Please... please... please!"

Alex cried and cried into Sawyer's shoulder.

"Please... it's driving me crazy and I don't know what to do... it's what that shock thing does... it makes your worst fears follow you and you don't know what to do about! I don't know how but it does... it drives you crazy until... until... I don't know but I... I don't know what to do anymore... I don't! Please... help me!"

Alex wasn't sure what she was saying. She was trying to explain but to her it sounded

**kate:**

What had happened? Kate felt the world tumbled in on her. The gun dropped from her hand, she fell to the jungle floor. Her hands shook, her eyes took on a layer of tears that made her see the world through a haze. Kate stared at sawyer holding tight onto the Alex. The strength she tried to uphold was overpowered by her weakness, the weakness that had been bottled up, the weakness from before the crash, from the others, from the incident that had just taken place. The weakness she had never admitted too. Kate hated what she was at the moment, what she had forced herself to become by her former dislikes. As she looked at Sawyer, so strong and steady, she only felt worse. Even he, who considered himself the worse, was putting another before himself. Kate's weakness turned to anger then quickly to fear. She did only what she knew how too, she did only what she knew best. Kate feebly got up and with tear steaming out of her eyes and down her pale cheeks she ran. Her legs moved in a direction her mind didn't know. She no longer cared where she went, but the shame and regret had become too much. So she ran, but she ran from the one thing she could never get away from, herself. And out of her fear she ran to save others from what she hated so much in herself.

**Sawyer:**

"What? What the hell are you talkin about? It makes your fears real?" Sawyer tried to get some more answers out of Alex, but she was still crying, clinging onto him. He glanced over at Kate.

What he saw terrified him.

She was looking around, her eyes shooting in all directions like a maniac. She was breathing heavily and staring at him, and slowly she began to stand up. The way she was looking at him...it killed him.

Kate ran backwards, but came to a wall of the cell. Confused, she ran towards another wall, and started hammering on it, muttereing things to herself. She was bashing the wall so hard, Sawyer thought she would kill herself. She looked around again, she was crying like some sort of mad woman.

Sawyer peeled Alex away and ran towards her, gripping onto her upper arms. She stared back at him with fear.

"Hey...hey Freckles...Kate!" he began calmly but was now shouting "Whatever you're seein', it aint real! It's not real!" He tried to calm himself down, but this was creeping him out. "Look at me. I'm real, this is real. Whatever you think just happened...it was all in your head..."

**Alex:**

She looked at Kate with the tears streaming down her face. Had she seen it too?

"KATE!" Alex screamed out but she didn't stop. Sawyer was trying to stop her but she just wouldn't stop ",KATE... IT'S NOT REAL!"

Stumbling, Alex managed to stagger up and lean back on a wall crying ",STOP!" she screamed.

As she screamed, the door began to open. It was all over now.

**Alex:**

Alex closed her eyes as the door opened. It was all over now. No more chances to help them. No more chances to help herself. They'd come. It was over.

"Enough! Enough now!" a man said in a heavy english accent.

Alex opened her eyes to see a man about 6 ft tall looking at her. He didn't smile. He looked disappointed.

**Sawyer:**

Sawyer clutched Kate as close to him as possible, she was screaming and hammereing at his cheast when suddenly the door flung open and light flooded into the room. A man was standing there, he towered over all three of them.

"Enough! Enough now!" he hollered with a thick English accent.

Kate was still now, staring at the man as though he was a ghost. She'd stopped hitting Sawyer and now clung to his shirt, as if she was about to drown. Sawyer held her tightly, knowing damn well that he would kill every last one of these bstards if they tried to take her from him.

To his suprise, Alex stepped in front of the two of them, ready to face whatever this guy was about to do. She was shaking, but Sawyer saw grim determination in her eyes.

**Jin**

"Before you even ask, I am doing just fine."

Jin smiled at his wife. he was just going to ask that. She knew him so well. And he remebered when they were first starting out. "Yes I remember,"he said,"I was just a fishermans son, working at a hotel, and I never thought I had a chance with you", he said.

"I can still hardly believe it. And you stayed true to me all these years. And now we are having a baby together" He looked at Sun. She didn't look right. She looked..well, guilty. But the look went away. I must have imagined it, thought Jin.

**Kate:**

the world began to slow down. she heard sawyer's words echo in her mind. the confuseion that consumed her every thought was slightly overpowered by the reasuring preasence of sawyer. she found comfort in being in in his arms.

she breathed in his scent, she felt his warm hands around her shaking structure.

it'll all seemed to real, she wanted to believe his word, and know that it wasn't true. when the door opened with a deep breath she stopped. it was real, she was forced to believe it was real. kate gave in and let sawyer take it all. she let him protect her, it was the only way she felt safe.

**Alex:**

She stepped wearily and limping in front Sawyer and Kate to face the man.

"Please Collin. Don't do anything stupid... or you'll regret!" Alex tried to force a smile across her face but she just couldn't.

"Since when would I do that Alex?" Collin laughed back at her ", what in gods name happened in here? Bloody hell, you'd think there was a flipping' tornado!"

"Collin... please don't do anything!" Alex pleaded.

"No can do!" Collin shook his head ", you!" He said abruptly changing the topic and pulling out a piece of paper from his jean pocket ", James Ford... come with me please!"

"COLLIN!" Alex yelled out angrily as he didn't appear to be listening.

"Yes?"

"What's going on?" Alex asked. She herself didn't know.

"Well Alex... don't know why you're here... I'm guessing you got yeh self into a spot of trouble again. And if I told you why we've got them too... I'd have to kill you!" he laughed.

"Collin this is serious!" Alex said angrily at him again.

"Oh... yeah... ok. She's here under the requests of Tom," Collin nodded at Kate ", and him... well... dunno really! Could have had anyone... Korean woman... English lad... but..."

"But what?" Alex said desperately, moving closer to him.

"Doesn't matter... James... c'mon... just and question and answer session... nothing harmful!"

"COLLIN!" Alex screamed again, punching his chest with her hand.

"Alex don't hit me you little bugger!" he said disgusted and annoyed at her.

Alex felt Collin raise his hands to her shoulders and tighten his grip before pushing her out of his way. She felt her ankle buckle underneath her weight, her leg followed and she landed on the floor.

Wincing, she looked up to see two other men began to force Kate out of Sawyers hands.

Alex closed her eyes. It all looked too familiar. She tried to block out the screams and yells but it just wouldn't work.

**Jack:**

It was quiet, empty and dark in the hallway. This made Jack feel uncomfortable, like something was up, like something was about to happen... He made his way as quietly as he could around every corner. It would have made Jack's nerves feel a little better if he still had that gun with him. Then, from out of no where, there was a scream. It sounded like a young girl. Almost like the one that was yelling at Sawyer earlier... Jack began to pick up the pace. He wanted to know what the hell was going on around here! "Hello?" Jack whispered softly. "Hello is anyone here?" he said a little more loudly. Jack heard someone pounding on the wall from somewhere closeby. He inched closer to the next corner and peeked around it. He saw at least two maybe three men entering a room. "Collin!" he heard a girl scream. Jack saw the men wrestling with people inside and he caught a glimse of them. One was Alex, the girl he had seen earlier. The other two, were

**Hurley:**

Hurley's head was sore, his stomach hurt like hell, his legs were tired, and last but certainly not least, his feet were itchy. His mirage of Kate, Sawyer and Alex had vanished as quickly as it had come. But Hurley knew he was close to them.

He also knew he was all alone in the jungle, in a jungle of Others and polar bears and homicidal smoke.

Hurley sat on the grass and leaned against a tree in the jungle, slowly sipping water and ready to run away if something should incite him.

Where should I go from here? Hurley asked himself, but his mind unfortunatly yeilded no answer. Hurley had never been this deep into the forest--not by himself anyway. "Viiiiiiiiiincent!" he screamed. "Viiiiiiiiiiincent!"

He brought his knees up as close to his chin as they could go and held them tight with his arms. In fetal position he rested, trying to catch his breath and then a thought occured to him.

This is my chance. I can be a hero now.

**Kate:**

Kate leaned her head against sawyer's chest listened to his heartbeat. His arms had a tight grip on her back. The man who had entered the room, his words sounded foreign to her, she did not pay attention. With closed blood shoot eyes Kate felt sawyer grip tighten even more. His heartbeat began to race, she heard his yells angrily. Suddenly she no longer heard his heard; all Kate felt was the cold icy hand of a stranger. Kate screamed, and kicked with all the force she had. Before she understood what was going on more men where surrounding her. She heard sawyer's voice amongst the many noises. She knew he was worried and scared. Kate cried out for him with tears streaming down her face.

"Sawyer!!!"

Kate's eyes met a dark hall way with the clicking of a door. She knew the room she had just been in was closed off now, Sawyer and Alex weren't in sight. Kate felt two hands on her shoulders guiding her forward down a dark dreary hallway. Whether she was being lead to her death or another obstacle she did not know.

**Alex:**

She couldn't watch. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the cold concrete floor, tapping it slightly as she tried to keep the screams out.

Suddenly Alex felt a something small and hard jab her back powerfully. She let out a yelp that was quickly silenced as she began to feel the shock thunder through her body.

She slowly looked to the side and saw a pair of big black boots by her face and then... darkness.

**Alex:**

She didn't want to open her eyes. She breathed in the bliss smells of fresh flowers and felt the soft fabrics brush her face. The warmth of a duvet surrounded and she snuggled up in it.

Suddenly, her eyes shot open as she remembered all that'd happened. She rolled over on her back and looked up at the white ceiling and saw the pale blue walls of her bedroom.

The fabric felt itchy now and the duvet smothered her making her skin feel hot.

Quickly she pulled back the duvet and swung her legs around so she sat on the bed.

Her clothes were clean as was her room. There was no concrete dirt or dust to be seen. She had a clean bandage on her ankle, wrist and one wrapped around her body like a corset covering her cut in her side. She felt the stitches in her forehead and winced when she touched them gently with her hand.

Alex was confused. What had happened? Where were sawyer and Kate? Where was Jack?

Alex looked up at the ceiling in disbelief and as she did so, happy screams and joyful yells flooded her head.

She scrambled back on the bed and pulled back a blue curtain to look out of a clean polished window.

She looked down to see around 100 children laughing and playing together.

"No!" Alex breathed as a terrified look came over her face. She was home.

**Sawyer:**

Everything felt like a blur. He could feel Kate being ripped away from him, her screaming his name. He wasn't even aware of what he was shouting but he knew it was hopeless. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and then everything went black.

Now Sawyer was waking up. He was strapped down to a table, the room a blinding white, and doctors and surgeons were everywhere.

"Sh!t, he's awake." he heard someone mutter.

"What's happening..." Sawyer drawled, feeling drowsy.

People were crowding round him, scribbling things down on clipboards and whispering to each other.

"Hey...hey! I'm talkin to you..." he could barely get the words out.

"James...James go back to sleep."

It was a woman's voice.

"No...no wait..." Sawyer murmered "Where is she..."

"Quick, make sure it's the right dosage this time." someone said.

"Look, he hasn't responded to it, just use the shock therapy, that should work..."

"No, it'll kill him, we need to do this properly..."

Sawyer could only pick out bits of what they were saying. He was to sleepy...

"Where's Kate...where is she?..." he managed to say. That seemed to be the only thing real he could focus on.

"She's fine James, go to sleep." the woman said.

"No...no. Let me go." As he said it he felt weak and useless.

"Ok, do it. Ready?" someone said "Three, two, one..."

"AARGGHHGH!!!"

He felt a sickening wave of unbarable pain rush through his body and without being able to stop himself, he passed out again.

**Kate: **

The haze was gone, no longer did Kate see as if in a daze. After a rather long rest she has regained a good portion of her strength and was a great deal feistier. She sat in a musty, cream white, room in a black metal chair. Her eyes darted here and there as she attempted to see a way out. Escape plans ran through her mind.

Her thoughts where interrupted by the entering of a women. Kate stayed seating in the chair not because she wanted to, but because she was tied down. The ropes that held her down dug into her skin as she grew tense in the women's presence. She was one of them; one of those people who had taken her from her friends, her island home, from sawyer.

"Hello, Kate." The lady said in a soothing tone.

"Where is Sawyer?" Kate ignored the greeting and asked in a harsh tone as her eyes began to brim with tears. All she remembered from before she was taken was hearing him scream her name.

"He is in another room right now. You'll see him soon." The blonde haired women said. She was about to say something else but Kate didn't give her the time.

"No, I want to see him now!" Kate said with an authoritative tone. Her words were clear and held a forceful effect. The women paid no heed to Kate's statement.

"My name is Juliet."

With bloodshot, angry eyes Kate stared at Juliet, she ignored most of what she said. She allowed her to ramble on about something to do with helping and cooperating, she really did not care.

Juliet began to leave. Kate's voice echoed in the small room as she called after her visitor.

"Hey! When I get out of here, if I find out you people have done any thing to sawyer, I'll kill you." Her voice held true concern and fearful sincerity. She sounds cold and honest. No longer would Kate let it all pass before her like a dream, she was going to take action, she just had to figure out when was the best time to do so.

**Sawyer:**

He was on the beach, the sun was burning down on him and the waves crashed against the shore. A gentle breeze blew against him and everything was beautiful. Well, it would have been if it weren't for the horrific wreckage of a plane that was beside him. The crash sight was deserted, just the lonely flames of the burning metal and him, standing there amoung it.

Sawyer staggered through the mess, confused and alone, everything seeming distorted and out of focus. Suddenly he saw something further along the beach, a white figure.

He raced towards it, his feet sinking in the sand sometimes, but that didn't discourage him. He had to get there. He didn't know why, but whatever it was...it was calling to him.

He stopped to try and see it. Everything else was blurry, but now he could see the figure perfectly as it turned to face him.

She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever set eyes on. Long, dark brown hair, deep, haunting, emerald eyes, her perfect soft skin draped in flowing white fabric that blew in the wind. The soft rays of the setting sun glowed behind her. She smiled as she saw him. If he hadn't known better, he could have mistaken her for an angel. She was perfect. She was Kate.

He walked slowly towards her. He felt that if he came closer, she would dissapear. But they soon stood face to face, their noses inches apart. Her breath smelt of candy and flowers and he felt her hands on his face. Her thumbs moved over his rough cheek bones. He closed his eyes, drowning in the feel of her, wanting her to stop but at the same time never wanting it to end. He grabbed her wrists and opened his eyes but she remained perfectly still, smiling up at him, her eyes filled with tears. He wanted to tell her everything, but couldn't speak. He must be dead, he thought. This was heaven.

Then her smile dissapeared, and in shock and panic she glanced down at her stomach. It was covered in blood. She looked at him with desperation, and he could only stare back with the same horror and lonliness in his eyes.

The sky had clouded over, and he could see flashes of images everywhere from his past. Gunshots in the hallway, cowboy boots echoing on wooden floors, rain pouring down as a man died alone. He held onto Kate, but she was already slipping away from him.

He felt sick.

"James...help me..." she whispered.

Sawyer woke up, covered in sweat. He was breathing hard, his eyes shooting in all directions. He was still strapped down to some sort of operating table, but this time the room was empty save for one person sitting in the corner.

"Hi there." she said "Bad dream?"

It was that woman again

Sawyer's head hit the metal with a thud, and he closed his eyes in concentration. He could remember the dream, that was for sure...but what had happened before that?

"Your memory might be a little fuzzy James." the woman said. "But don't worry. It's all for the greater good."

**Kate:**

The blood ran down her hands and hardened under her nails. With every twist and turn she made in an attempt to free herself from the ropes they cut deeper gashes into her wrists. the blood actually helped in freeing herself from the restraint. it was much like how soap helped in getting off a tight ring.

finally with rope burns and bloody hands Kate was free. Her hands were no longer tied behind her back, she untangled the mess or roped around her ankles and shins.

Kate stood in the dry room finally free, with no weapon and no way of escape. sighing Kate ran her hands through her ditty brown locks. She had forgotten about her blood stained hands so with her noticing they left a deep red streak near her hair line. Kate then heard a faint noise outside the door. She quickly grabbed the metal chair, and stood back against the wall next to the door. she heard the hinges squeak as the door opened. Without a moments hesitation Kate forcefully brought the chair down on the persons head. the man, who has been carrying a plate of bread and a bottle of dharma water lay unconsceince on the ground. Kate disarmed him and took the gun for herself. With gun in hand Kate made her way out of the room and down the cold dark wall way. She was as determined as ever when her adrenaline started to rush. she heard a familiar voice to her right and began to follow it. Kate peaked through a door and saw Sawyer laying on an operating table. He was screaming as if he was in a nightmare. She hated to see him experience such evident emotional pain.

There was a women in the room, she had a gun. Kate took a deep breath. She heard sawyer's voice, she could tell her had woken up.

"Ok" Kate told herself in a whisper. She too a deep breath and charged into the room.

**Sawyer:**

Just as he had begun to give up hope, he heard the door fly open. He heard the woman speak.

"Don't do this...Kate don't do this..."

Was he dreaming again? He tried to lift his head to look but was too emotionally and physically exausted.

He heard a gun shot.

He closed his eyes. He couldn't do this anymore. How easy would it be to just go to sleep right now and never wake up again? Never have to face the horrors of life, of death, of reality. The corners of his eyes began to turn dark...

Suddenly, he heard someone shout his name, and felt hands shaking him, touching his face and sobbing slightly.

He felt the light brush of someones lips aginst his, causing his eyes to open. This was real. This was Kate and she was real, and she was kissing him.

She pulled away, and Sawyer looked up at her, his eyes still sleepy. Why did she have to do this? Why did she have to be so perfect...?

**Kate:**

kate opened the door, she saw the women rise and tell her.

"Don't do this...Kate don't do this..."

Without a second thought kate pulled the trigger. she saw the women fall to the ground; a blood began to spill from her chest.

Kate ran over to see sawyer spacing out. his eyes were fluttering. she placed her hands on each of his cheeks and touched his rough, unshaved jawline. Tears began to fall down her cheeks that quickly had lost their color. she saw the color drain out of his face. kate thought she lost him.

"nono... no please, don't leave me... no you can't" kate mummbled through her sobbing and falling tears. Kate kissed sawyers dry lips as if it was the most natural thing in the world. her lips on his felt so right. being so close and so near gave her a little bit of hope. she pulled away when she felt the slightest taste of breath on his mouth. he was breathing. once she had pulled back his eyes opened and she stared straight into his sparkeling blue eyes. kate was taken over by her joy and gave into all the preasure and worry of the last few hours.

"I thought i had lost." you kate sobbed as she clung to his neck for dear life. then realizing he was still bound she undid his restraints. kate stayed as close as she could by him, she didn't want to leave his side for even a moment.

**Sawyer:**

He could have stayed there forever. Of course, he would have prefered to be in his own bed. Hell, even back on the beach in his tent would have been better than a blood stained operating table. But he didn't care. He didn't care where he was, as long as she was there too.

Once released, Sawyer pulled Kate into his arms and held her tight.

"We...we gotta get out of here..." he said, the tiredness having trouble wearing off. He didn't know what they'd done to him. Something bad no doubt. "What...what happened to the girl?"

**Kate:**

Wrapping her arms around his waist kate held on titght; just listening to him speak. It was so good to hear his voice once again. especialy after she has been so scared. Bringing her eyes to meet his, she nodded and helped him up.

"i don't know... i woke up in another room then as soon as i got out i found you. i haven't seen alex."

As kate helped sawyer off the table he noticed her bloostained, scabed hands. kate saw a worried expression come over his face.

"I'm fine." Kate said smiling up at him, just then realizing his much her hands really did hurt. With gun still in hand and sawyer leaning on her shoulder they crepted out of the room and began once again to rty to escape.

**Alex:**

"HEY!" Alex yelled out as she scrambled to the door on the other side of the room, she winced every time she put her bad ankle down and leant on the warm radiator by the door ",HEY... ANYONE THERE!"

Alex attempted to try and open the door but just as she thought it'd be locked.

"HEY!" She yelled again, thumping her fist on the door.

There was no reply. No one was there.

She sunk down on the radiator. She didn't know what to do and was near to tears as she placed her head in her hands.

Out of know where something struck her, she almost laughed at how simple it was. Her head shot up and her eyes stared directly at the window.

Alex pulled herself up using the radiator and began limping over to where a scruffy corner of carpet stuck out from the rest. She collapsed on her hands and knees and began pulling back the carpet.

Alex smiled as she pulled up a floorboard to reveal a secret stash.

Quickly she began to get everything out, glancing over her shoulder every now and then in case someone came.

There was a picture of Carl, a picture of the woman whom she believed to be her mother, a knife, a gun, a bar of chocolate, a CD and a book.

Alex grabbed the two photos and shoved them quickly in her clean jeans pocket, the gun in her belt and held the knife in her mouth as she scooped the rest of the stash contents back into the floor.

Alex removed the knife from her mouth and held the handle tightly in her clenched hand.

Nervously but determined she made her way to window but it was locked.

"Dammit!" she mumbled, shaking her head but stopped as she looked at the floorboard she never placed back. Alex bit her lip, doubting herself but smiled all the same.

Alex held the board around 30cm away from the thin glass. She closed her eyes and began to count under her breath.

"1...2...3"

With an almighty force she plunged the board at the window. The glass was so thin it immediately shattered throwing shards of glass at her.

Suddenly she heard scrambling outside her door. Someone was coming.

Carefully and quickly she began to edge herself out of the window, holding the knife in her mouth as she placed her hands on the outside of the window frame.

She was out. Her hands on the top of the window frame and her feet on the ledge.

"HEY!" someone yelled as she heard the door whack against the wall.

The shock made her jump suddenly.

She lost all control. Her hands slipped and her ankles buckled. She yelped as she fell but it was cut short as she jolted. Alex held on by the finger tips to the window ledge. She heard the footsteps above her become louder.

Regrettable she looked down.

"It's not that far... it's not that far!" she mumbled, closing her eyes and began to shake as she felt herself lessen the grip on the ledge.

Alex's eyes opened and she breathed out heavily as she let go of the ledge then fell 20ft just like she'd done earlier.

**Hurley the Snowman was a jolly happy soul...:**

What was I thinking? He walked through the jungle with absolutely no clue of where he was going or why. He knew he was headed to the Others or the beach, whichever came first. He was hoping for the beach. He sat down on a log and took out some water. He took a few sips before taking a large handfull of cheapo Chees-its. He stood and began to walk again even though that wasn't even close to being long enough for a break, but he certainly didn't want to be out here alone in the dark.

Right, left. He did admit to himself that he felt an increasing sense of euphoria. Somewhere in his subconcious mind he knew he was getting closer. To what? He didn't know.

He concentrated on his feet, making sure he didn't trip over a stick, rock, or dead guy's leg as this was so typical of him. He was so focused on walking correctly that when he finally looked up he couldn't believe it. A few yards above him, a girl about sixteen or so--the same one he's visioned hugging Sawyer--was stanging on a ledge with a gun in hand. She was going to jump.

Suddenly, a hero emerged within Hurley. He ran below the ledge and got ready to catch her, even though he logically reasoned that he couldn't do it. He screamed up to her, which in retrospect was utterly stupid. "Jump!"

**Jack:**

Screaming, gunshots, blood all over the ground. Jack was practically sprinting down the hallways trying to find anyone... anyone who wouldnt hurt him that is. After what he had seen in the doorway with Kate and Sawyer, he was deperate to find them. The gash in Jack's head was now pouring out blood once again, but he didnt care. He wanted to get himself and his friends out of this shtty place, as safely as possible. Jack kept running. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and the blood from the side of his head and cheek. He came upon an open door and he slowed down to take a look inside. "Oh my god" Jack whispered. Inside the room was an operating table covered in blood and a blonde haired women lying on the ground, who appeared to be dead from a gunshot. Jack didnt dare stay. He knew someone was bound to come, so he ran out of the room, whipped around the nearest corner and bashed into two people. "Damn!" yelled Jack as he fell to the ground. He looked beside him on the ground to see Kate and Sawyer. Jack smiled in relief.

**Jin**

"Before you even ask, I am doing just fine."

Jin smiled at his wife. he was just going to ask that. She knew him so well. And he remebered when they were first starting out. "Yes I remember,"he said,"I was just a fishermans son, working at a hotel, and I never thought I had a chance with you", he said.

"I can still hardly believe it. And you stayed true to me all these years. And now we are having a baby together" He looked at Sun. She didn't look right. She looked..well, guilty. But the look went away. I must have imagined it, thought Jin.

haha guilt trip for Sun.

**Sun**

"Oh Jin, I was as faithful to you physically as you were to me mentally" Sun thought with a bit of guilt.

She quickly recovered and smiled a bright smile. "Yes, my love, true to you like you have been to me. We were meant to be together seeing what we had to go through to be together."

Sun reached up and kissed him passionately. She broke the kiss and said, "And we have this island to thank for our baby. The doctor said we couldn't have children, we come to this island, and now we are going to have a wonderful baby." She kissed him again.

**Sawyer:**

Sawyer could barely walk. He was leaning on Kate so heavily, he was suprised she'd been able to support him this far without collapsing. But she held onto him as they staggered through the maze of corridors yet again. He didn't think they'd ever get out.

Suddenly a blur came from no where and knocked the two of them onto the floor. His head hit the hard gound with a thud, and black spots appeared in front of his eyes. Trying to focus, he saw someone.

Jack.

He saw Kate leep up and hug him tightly.

"Hey Doc...long time...no see..." Sawyer said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

What the hell was wrong with him?

Jack was staring at Sawyer's cheast, the top buttons of his shirt open. He'd noticed something there and suddenly he knelt down and ripped the top of his shirt to reveal it.

Kate almost screamed.

"What...what is it...I got pen there or somethin?..."

Sawyer lifted up his head and stared down at his cheast.

Just below his shoulder, there was a small metal plate embedded in his skin.

**Alex:**

"Jump!" Alex heard a voice yelling echo in her head as she stared up at children's faces gazing in dazed faces down at her.

"GET OUT MY WAY... GIVE ALEX SOME SPACE FOR GODS SAKE... GO TO YOUR ROOMS, NOW!" a voice boomed through the crowd.

Disappointed murmurs settled in and thread through the crowd as they began to slouch through the doors.

"ALEX!" a man roared as he pushed his way through to reach her ", what the hell do you think you're doing!"

Alex didn't reply. She just put her head down on the grass.

"Alex... you ok? You fell like 18 odd feet!" the man said gently as he knelt by her side.

Alex nodded.

"Well that's a shock if you don't mind me saying... I thought you would've died!" the man smiled as he lifted Alex up to a sitting position.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah... I thought you were really hurt. Don't keep scaring us like that Alex!"

"Oh... and you really care do you!" Alex snorted, pushing the man's hands away and supporting herself.

"Yeah... yeah we all do here!" the man smiled.

"Even Danny?"

"Well you get some exceptions!" he shrugged his shoulder as he tried to get Alex up. She felt his hands try to lift her up but she refused.

"C'mon Alex... what's the point? What's the point in refusing? You were good for fifteen years and bam! On yeh sixteenth everything changed. You abused your freedom... you abused our trust! Now you're back here... you know how things work... so c'mon... please?"

Unwillingly Alex got up.

"I wanna see Nicole!" she demanded suddenly.

"I'm afraid that's not possible-"

"WHAT?" Alex interrupted ", Why not... she's the only worthy one left... she's the truthful one!"

"She's injured... badly!"

Alex stepped away. Her face terrified.

"What? How?" So many questions whizzed around her mind.

"It's those lot. I know you appeared to take a liking to them but they're bad news. Nicole's holding onto her life by her fingertips at the moment and-"

"Which one?" Alex asked as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"I-"

"WHICH ONE?" Alex demanded angrily as more tears silently fell.

"Kate... she shot her. But to me it's no surprise... you should've seen her file!"

Alex didn't reply. She couldn't reply.

"No... Nicole's done so much for me... she was the one who cared..."

"I know Alex... I know. Maybe we should go inside?"

Alex was speechless. She willingly followed the man inside the doors, limping still and as they did it started to rain. The water hit the grass heavily and bounced off. Day turned to night as the thick black clouds covered the skies across the island.

IMPORTANT EDIT:Juliet is still in the jungle so I randomly changed her name. If it's ok the person who got shot is now Nicole - not Juliet!!!

**Kate:**

Kate clung to jack's neck. She was extremely relived to see he was alive and well.

As jack pealed back Sawyer's shirt the metal could been seen embedded in his skin. Kate had a wave of fear rush over her. She knew now that he couldn't leave or else something could happen to him.

With her eyes about to brim over with tears Kate stared up at sawyer. He took her in his arms and hugged her tight. Kate pulled back quickly and wiped her tears away.

"No, no!" she began to yell. "No, sawyer I am not leaving, so don't you dare even say good bye!" Kate was terrified to be apart from him again. She didn't even want to hug him if he was thinking it meant good bye.

She quivered dramatically and pierced him with her wet eyes. She meant every word. kate walked over till she was right up against him. she lightly brushed her lips against his, for just a moment, then looked him directly in the eyes. her eyes held fear and worry as clear as day but they aslo held determination and strength. She wouldn't leave him, she wouldn't run; not anymore, not now, since she had finally found a reason not to.

**Sawyer:**

"Holy sh!t..." he murmered as he saw the silver hole in his skin. There was a band aid there, but it had pealed away. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. It didn't hurt at all...

Sawyer lifted his hand to touch it, but Jack pushed it away and shook his head, speachless.

"What the hell is it...what've they done to me..." he said to himself. He felt like he was going to throw up. As if things couldn't possibly get worse they'd turned him into something out of a god damn star trek convention. He normally would've said that joke out loud, but he didn't have the energy...

Sawyer sat up and glanced over at Kate. She was trying not to cry, and suddenly she leaned over and hugged him.

He held her there. This was it...this could be the last time he ever held her. He couldn't leave until he knew what had happened to him.

She knew what he was thinking, like always. She kissed him. It was like she was sucking the life out of him.

"Freckles..." he whispered, ignoring her protests "You gotta go...just leave me..."

He glanced up at Jack, who was observing all of this with shock.

"Doc...get her outta here..."

I gotta hit the hay yawn see ya later.

Back to Top

Re: Roleplay! Try it!

reply

Posted: Dec 12 12:39 PM

by: southernfreckles (605 Posts in the last 90 days) Registered: Mar 09, 2006

Kate:

listening to his voice whisper the name he had called her, the name she had grown so found of, the name that only he could call her; she refused to believe it was the last time she would ever heard the word freckles on his lips.

"No!" Kate screamed, "Sawyer, I'm not leaving you, not now!!" the tears where streaming down her face at this point. He was only trying to protect her, but it hurt her even worse. Kate felt jack hand on her should, he tried to guide her back away. She jerked her shoulder away his grip.

Kate's mind was frantic, she has never been in a situation such as this one; she had never had some one to stay for.

Kate gently put her hands around sawyer wrists and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Sawyer," she began choosing her words with the uttermost care. "I can't run any more." Kate had at that point given up the two things in her life that had more than often described who she was. She didn't lie and she did not run.

**Hurley:**

He was close. He just knew he was close. The girl on the windowledge and the building was gone, all gone now. These hallucinations were so crystal clear to him, but this wasn't the first time his imagination had tricked him. He walked through the jungle, attempting to forget all he remembered about Dave. How he hated that-that man. How he hated himself for believing in that man.

Something smelled funny. It was a smokey, industrial stink that reminded him of Pittsburgh. He followed his trustworthy nose, the only sense that hadn't failed him yet.

He knew what lay before him was entirely real. This was not another hallucination. No, this is what Danielle was talking about. This was the camp of the infamous Others.

They've got to be around here somewhere.

But where to start?

**Jack: **

Jack looked on as Kate clung onto Sawyer in fear. He was stunned. He didnt know what to say... about any of this! What the hell was that metal thing in Sawyer's shoulder? What had happened when he was takin by those two men? "Sawyer... I... I think I should take another look at your shoulder" Jack stammered. He waited for a smart allec response, but to his surprise, it never came. Kate let go of Sawyer and Jack knelt down beside him and pulled away his shirt. He examined it carefully, trying to figure out what the heck it was. (Ill let you decide/describe that Jessie) Jack sighed and pulled the shirt back over Sawyer's shoulder. "Can you remember anything, anything at all, of what they did to you Sawyer?" Jack asked in a concerned tone...

**Charlie**

This little adventure was goining well.

All Charlie prayed for was not to run into any monsters, polar bears or others... Yes, he knew that was the whole point of them coming into this bl00dy jungle in the first place... but for him... he was mainly thinking about going out and doing something of any use for once. To be involved in something the dream team weren't!

They walked through the jungle, trudging along the soggy ground, pearing through the canopy, trying and catch glimpses of anything that could pose a threat.

What the hell? Something flicked charlie in the face. Pretty close to his eye... Just as he was about to get worried Charlie caught on... it was a branch that flicked into from Jin who was walking at the front, consumed in a meaningful conversation with Sun.

"Hey Sun, you want to tell-?"

Just as Charlie was about to complain to Sun about her husband's carelessness he found himself crashing right into the back of the man himself. Why had they stopped??

"What's going on? Why did you stop? We have to keep moving! What-" He would of complained more, but Claire's worried, frantic nudges made him shut up. She was 'subtelly' hinting for quiet.

What has he done? What was he missing?

Charlie, swinging his head from side to sie, scanned the jungle before him. And, sure enough, there, on the muddy jungle bed was the cause of all of this... A frail looking blonde woman, lying on the ground... motionless.

She was one of them.

This was what they were so afraid of? This.. weak...looking woman in normal day

**Charlie**

This little adventure was goining well.

All Charlie prayed for was not to run into any monsters, polar bears or others... Yes, he knew that was the whole point of them coming into this bl00dy jungle in the first place... but for him... he was mainly thinking about going out and doing something of any use for once. To be involved in something the dream team weren't!

They walked through the jungle, trudging along the soggy ground, pearing through the canopy, trying and catch glimpses of anything that could pose a threat.

What the hell? Something flicked charlie in the face. Pretty close to his eye... Just as he was about to get worried Charlie caught on... it was a branch that flicked into from Jin who was walking at the front, consumed in a meaningful conversation with Sun.

"Hey Sun, you want to tell-?"

Just as Charlie was about to complain to Sun about her husband's carelessness he found himself crashing right into the back of the man himself. Why had they stopped??

"What's going on? Why did you stop? We have to keep moving! What-" He would of complained more, but Claire's worried, frantic nudges made him shut up. She was 'subtelly' hinting for quiet.

What has he done? What was he missing?

Charlie, swinging his head from side to sie, scanned the jungle before him. And, sure enough, there, on the muddy jungle bed was the cause of all of this... A frail looking blonde woman, lying on the ground... motionless.

She was one of them.

This was what they were so afraid of? This.. weak...looking woman in normal day clothes? This is what Jack had lead his dream team to war against?

i was thinking that the girl who was shot should be someone else cause in the last post by yuli, i think they found me so ill just carry on here

Juliet was starting to remember where she was..who she was..and what happened. shes was still uncertain for all she remembered was running after Alex..and then just-just collaspsed. she opened her eyes a little, but they immidiatley shut. a very cold feeling began to sink in, she started to shiver.

"Whats going on"?

Juilet heared voices but couldnt figure out who they came from. "Alex?" she wasnt sure if she said alex, or thought it. she hoped who ever was there would help her...she couldnt stand to feel this way.

Try to get get up she thought. she tried so hard, but she had no feeling in her entire body. You cant give up your stronger then this you ve been through worse Juilet was not one to give up, but laying out side wet, freezing, scared, and tottaly not with it, she want to give up close her eyes, and just sleep forever. but she didnt she held on.

**Sawyer:**

"Can you remember anything they did to you?" Jack said.

He couldn't. The only thing he could remember was that dream. That...nightmare...

"No...nothin'..." he choked out.

Jack began to help him up onto his feet, but he shook him off angrily.

"Get off me...I told you, you gotta leave me here."

Before Kate could start to argue, he looked her in the eyes.

"You gotta get out before they get you too Freckles."

IMPORTANT EDIT:Juliet is still in the jungle so I randomly changed her name. If it's ok the person who got shot is now Nicole - not Juliet!!!

**Alex:**

Alex sat on a small round wooden table staring down at a chipped bowl half full soup.

She closed her eyes as she forced down another spoon full. It tasted like glue in her mouth.

She felt sick.

Suddenly she became aware that the room she sat in had slowly emptied of children from 5 years old to 16 years.

She stared round over her shoulder to see a large plump woman wiping a table.

Alex smiled at her and she smiled back. Alex's eye caught on two people behind the woman. She kept her eyes fixed on them, trying to read the words which were coming from their mouths unsuccessfully.

The woman looked round to see what had caught Alex's concentration but quickly began walking on, shaking her head.

Alex instantly knew why as one of the men began walking over to her.

She looked back down at her soup and closed her eyes hoping no one would want to talk to her.

"Good soup?"

Alex looked up to see Ben sitting down in the chair opposite her, smiling slightly in a way Alex hated to see him smile. He was planning something.

**Sawyer:**

Kate was sobbing.

"Listen to me...you have to go, now. You have to." he said slowly. He grabbed her upper arms and shook her lightly "Get it together..." he hissed. "Kate..."

Suddenly they heard a crash from down the hallway. Jack grabbed the gun out of Kate's hands and pointed it towards the noise.

Someone came into view and turned to face them.

Staggering down the hallway, bloody and bruised, was Carl.

**Jack:**

"Who the hell is that?" Jack whispered to Kate and/or Sawyer, gun still pointing at the badly injured Carl.

Short but simple Oh and Jack doesnt know who Carl is yet... he's seen him but doesnt know his name...

**Kate:**

Before Kate could protest to Sawyer's demand for her to leave Carl came into view after a sudden crash. Kate had heard about Carl from Alex, although she couldn't remember if she had ever laid eyes on him.

"That's Carl." Kate informed Jack.

Kate turned once more to Sawyer standing before her. He was hurt, he needed her. Kate chocked back the tears when she realized that her staying there and risking her own life would hurt him more. Kate finally knew that Sawyer cared enough, and that he'd die if anything else happened to her. The natural instincts to lie and run came rushing back. They would never fully go away. To save herself from the pain and heartache of leaving Sawyer, Kate pushed him away.

"Fine!" Kate yelled. No more tears streamed down her cheeks, she ignored the pain and forced herself to believe it not to be real. It was the only way she could leave. She lied to not only sawyer by giving up easily, but herself as well.

Without another word, Kate began to walk away.

**Sawyer:**

"Fine!" Kate yelled at him.

She began to walk away. He knew then that he'd probably never see her again.

But before she could get further away, Carl spotted the three of them and limped down towards them.

"Oh my God...What the hell are you guys doing?!" he cried.

"Hey easy Robin, in case you aint noticed, we've been tryin to get outta here. Third time's a charm, right?" Sawyer snapped. Was he recovering?

Carl suddenly noticed Sawyer's shoulder.

"No...they did it...they actually did it..." he whispered in shock.

"What? Did What?" Sawyer yelled.

Carl turned to Jack.

"You're a doctor, right?"

Jack nodded, confused.

"You have to get that thing out of him." he said. He looked around frantically, and started to walk away. "Come on, this way. I can help you."

Kate looked at Sawyer desperatly, grabbed his arm and forced him to follow the kid.

**kate: **

Kate listened to Carl talk. The tone he used scared her a bit, he seemed to think it could come out, so that was good. A wave of relief pasted over her when sawyer replied with a snarky comment. He was slowly coming back to it and once again being himself. Taking Sawyer by his arm she lead the way of the three in following Carl down the hallway.

"So what exactly is the metal thing?" Kate asked Carl from behind.

Carl continued to walk down the hall, peaking into rooms every few steps. He seemed to be looking for something.

"It's some sort of tracking explosion thing."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kate asked in a frustrated tone.

Carl turned around quickly and explained rather irritated.

"You know how you can put a shock collar on a dog, and it'll go off if they try to leave a certain area. Well your boyfriend here, has one of those in his shoulder. Except, if he leaves this place it's not gonna shock him, it's gonna kill him. Got it?" Carl asked rhetorically. Kate had stared Carl in the face while he had. She didn't let it show but she was extremely scared. Hoping Jack could fix it Kate continued to silently follow the kid. Finally he turned into a room; it was medical equipment all over the place. Once everyone was in Carl turned on a dim light and shut the heavy metal door behind them.

Back to Top

**Jack:**

As Kate and Jack helped Sawyer down the hallway, Carl led them into a large room filled with medical supplies. As soon as they were all inside, he shut the door, locked it and dimmed the lights. "Hopefully you'll find everything you need here." said Carl. There was a silent pause. "So Im just suppose to operate on him... without any information other than that tiny bit you told us? Without information how am I to know how long it'll take or how much meds i'll need or...?" Jack stopped and looked over at Kate clinging on to Sawyer's arm. The worried look on her face made him start to feel guilty. Of course he didnt want Sawyer to die, but being a surgeon he needed more time... Jack let out a heavy sigh and scratched his head. He stopped himself before he made his cut start to bleed again. Jack turned to Carl, "Ok... but i'll need at least twenty, twenty-five minutes to examine his shoulder and see what I need to do." He then turned to Sawyer. "And then if you still wanna go through with it, if your ok with it, i'll do my best to get that thing out." Jack finished in a very serious voice.

Oh and Locke was oppointed to someone, Im pretty sure it was Emm, but she hasnt been on these boards lately. Oh well! No one likes Locke anyway

**Sawyer:**

Jack urged Sawyer to lie on the table that was in front of them. Hesitant, he let his head rest against the cold metal and he stared up at the ceiling. Kate still had a tight grip on his hand, that he began to think she was unaware of.

He let out a shaky breath, swallowed hard and hoped no one noticed how terrified he actually was.

Kate had her eyes closed, her palm sweaty and her grip now so tight he didn't think he'd be able to let go. Even if he'd wanted to.

Jack looked at him. It was a look of pity. Sawyer glared at him, still wanting to insult him even though he was about to save his life.

"Why don't you throw your scrubs on and get this over with Doc." he said.

Jack continued to prepare, not phased by this comment in the slightest, as if he'd expected Sawyer to say just that.

"We're uh, pretty low on anesthetic..." Carl said. Sawyer closed his eyes in pain. He hated hospitals, and this was just taking the p!ss.

Soon the plastic mask was on his face and he felt incredibly drowsy.

He looked up at Kate. To his suprise, she squeezed his hand and her eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"See you on the flip side, Freckles." he drawled. She smiled slightly and that was the last thing he remembered before the darkness claimed him.

**Alex:**

She shrugged her shoulders. Alex tried to ignore Ben and decided to stare back down at the soup.

"I know I know... Juliet would've made it a hell of a lot better but-" Ben stopped ",You think something's gonna jump outa that Alex?" Ben joked.

Alex turned her head lightly so she stared at the table instead. She was fed up of Ben's lame jokes.

"Here!" Ben smiled and held out a small bar of chocolate in a plain silver wrapper ", eat it... I know you don't care much for that soup and to be perfectly honest... neither would I!" Ben declared pushing the chocolate next to Alex and leaning back on his chair grinning.

Hesitantly Alex picked up the chocolate and viewed it from several angles.

"You think I'm gonna poison you Alex?" Ben joked, his lip curling slightly as he said so.

"No... No I don't think that!" Alex mumbled foolishly as she bit a piece off and ate slowly.

"See!" Ben smiled grinning as he said so ", Nicole passed away... not long after we found her... it was hopeless though... she was half dead when we found her!"

"Oh!" Alex mumbled as she swallowed the last of the chocolate and put the wrapper on the table ", I..." Alex coughed ", When's her cremation?"

Alex suddenly went into a burst of coughing fits but quickly cleared her throat and started rubbing her neck in discomfort.

"We don't know... not long... we're having a post mortem soon!"

"What'-" Alex coughed violently ", what's there to do... she got shot!" Alex coughed plainly trying to hide her true feelings.

"You ok? Maybe a glass of water!" Ben asked worried as he started to get up.

"No... No... I'm fine!" Alex snapped as she coughed again.

Ben slowly sat down and watched her splutter, smiling smirking at her slyly.

"What was in... that... that chocolate!" she coughed.

"Don't worry Alex... everything will be ok... it was just simple a drug!" Ben said plainly putting his hands on the table and staring at her.

"JUST... JUST... A DRUG!" she coughed, clutching her neck and jumping up from the table.

Desperately she leant over and placed a hand on the table and tried to breath.

Every time she tried she felt no air come in. She was being suffocated.

She tried to yell for help but no words came out. Her face went pale as she toppled over onto the floor with her airway closed up leaving Ben staring disappointedly over her.

**Kate:**

Mentally preparing herself, Kate squeezed sawyer hand and watched him drift off to sleep. tears filled her eyes, Kate gave him a last smile so think about in his drug induced slumber. the likely-hood that the equipment was new let alone sterile frightened her. she watched jacks every movement carefully. the on thought that kept coming back time and time again was what if I never hear him call me freckles again. his dazed goodbye has left her uneasy.

Carl sat in the corner in his own little world and let jack do his thing. Kate's hand did not leave sawyer's the whole time he was on the table.

**Jack:**

The room was dead silent as Jack began to get organized. Jack made sure he cleaned every inch of Sawyer's shoulder before he made his first cut. Once he was ready, he made the first incision. This made Kate's eyes tear up even more. Jack knew it was hard for her to watch, so he made sure he did it as carefully as possible. A few minutes went by. "Kate, pass me some of those gauzes right behind you" Jack said. Kate did as she was told. As Jack pressed them agaisnt Sawyers shoulder, he looked back up at her, "Well it doesnt look terribly bad... It might take me longer than I thought... but I will get it out." It went silent again, so without anymore interuptions Jack continued to operate on Sawyer, who was fast asleep in his own little world.

**It's Hurley Time:**

Hurley struggled to remember spy moves and strategies from Bond movies and Mission: Impossible. Hurley, however was a much bigger target than Pierce Brosnan. Not only that, but he was also unarmed, and should a weapon magically fall out of the sky, he'd have no clue how to use it. He tried to be as stealthy as possible as he maneuvered around the dim, sickening, flourescent-lit hallways. He begged metal door after metal door to be where Jack, Kate, and Sawyer were being held so he'd have some protective company. He heard footsteps from afar, and at once he blindly ducked into one of the rooms and the door shut silently. The adrenaline rush made his breathing heavier. Hurley's curiousity was unbearable, so he pushed open the door just a little bit to hear what the Others were saying.

"We put Alex at the kid's table," one said.

"She's a troublemaker, that's for sure," the other added.

"Well, Ben's gonna fix that," the first one said.

Alex, Alex, Alex...that's the French chick's kid, isn't it? It was then that he realized that these were really the infamous, armed and dangerous Others of Island legend.

Hurley had never been more frightened.

The footsteps and voices faded away. Hurley hesitated for a moment, and then left the room. He tiptoed as lightly as he could down the haunted corridors. He leaned against each of the heavy steel doors, hopelessly needing some sign of life behind one of them.

**Hurley:**

He put his ear to the cold steel door and listened. He heard a muffled, "but I will get it out." It was Jack, he just knew it. Now, how to enter? Too slow and whoever Jack was talking to might shoot him, too fast and he could shock Jack and mess up whatever he was doing, not to mention the door would slam and everyone would know where they all were. If he knocked, Jack and the other people in the room might leave, and Hurley would have lost them.

"It's, uh, Hurley," he said as he pushed the door open at a casual speed.

A teenage boy in the corner stepped into the light bravely. Jack was hunched over Sawyer's body on a table, surgical mask and everything, and Kate held Sawyer's lifeless hand. They both looked up when he entered.

**Sawyer:**

His eyes flew open. At first he didn't have a clue where he was, but suddenly his surroundings came sickeningly into focus.

He was in his room. His old room. The room with it's blue walls and a globe on the desk, and the duvet with pictures of planes and cars, the dusty wooden floors carelssy covered with an old rug.

The room where it had all started.

Sawyer was standing in the corner, this time, looking on the scene like a fly on the wall instead of having to re-live the worst moment of his life. In many ways, this was a whole lot worse, because he knew what was coming. That boy there had no idea that his life was about to be ripped to pieces.

He kept hearing random voices..."pass me those gaul strips"..."I will get it out"...He had no idea what they meant. He felt sick, as everything happened slowly.

He saw his mother come in and hug the boy before sending him under his bed. They couldn't see Sawyer standing there. He was like a dead man looking back on his life. He was a ghost.

He heard his mother's screams and then the gunshot that followed. He wanted to shut his eyes to block it out, but couldn't look away as his father walked slowly into the room, gun in hand. His father still seemed like a shadow, even now when he could see his entire figure, instead of just his boots hitting the floor.

He sat on the bed. The gunshot came. Then there was silence.

Sawyer sunk to the floor, shaking, realising that the boy under the bed was a stranger to him. James? Who was he? His head fell into his hands as he choked back his sorrow, deciding on a answer.

James was dead.

"Sawyer!"

A voice came from somewhere. It echoed in the room as if far away. It was crying.

"Sawyer, please...please don't leave me!"

**Alex:**

"HAVE YOU LOST THEM? OR CAN YOU JUST NOT FIND THEM?" Alex heard as she began to open her eyes.

Her neck was stiff and just above her wrist had thundering pains in which also ran up and down her arm. She felt metal on her lower back and a hard cold surface under her head.

"No... No... not lost... they're in the complex we just cannot find them!" she heard a man stammer as she looked up to see Ben and another man staring at each other over her. Bright lights shone down in her eyes, making her vision hazy.

"And what about Carl... lost him too eh?" Ben folded his arms angrily.

"Well..." the man mumbled but Alex had cut in.

"Carl!" she choked as her neck was still in pain ", what have you done to him?"

"Alex!" Ben smiled, clapping his hands together and looking down at her ", you just wait a second whilst I talk to Dominic outside!" Ben glared at the man opposite him who gulped nervously before scuttling out followed by Ben.

Alex heard the door slam. She closed her eyes and began to breathe to relax her whole body. After a few seconds she stumbled off the table she laid on and leant on the wall to steady herself.

She looked in the room. There was only a table there and the walls were clean medically white.

"No!" she muttered. Was she back here again? Were they talking about Jack, sawyer and Kate? She didn't know. Everything seemed disorientated and confusing.

Suddenly her eye caught on three diagrams on the opposite wall. She narrowed her eyes to try and see what they were but she couldn't.

Stumbling and staggering she began to limp across the room, round the metallic table to take a closer look at what she saw.

On the wall there were three diagrams on the human body matched with x-rays, photographs of shoulders and three pictures of three different people of whom she recognised.

On the wall were pictures of Kate, sawyer and Jack all matched with separate diagrams.

She saw under Sawyers a diagram showing a metal plate with wires extending back into his body, as was Jacks. She gasped as she saw what she did and her face slowly became horrified.

She turned to read Kate's. There was a diagram of an arm and on the wrist was some sort of metal bracelet except it went through the skin and flesh and was actually in the wrist.

Slowly as things began to settle from the haze and into place, Alex gazed down at her own wrist and gulped.

It was covered by a navy wristband. Slowly Alex peeled it back and almost screamed.

There was exactly as what was on the diagram except it was on her and was real.

Alex closed her eyes as tears silently began streaming down her face.

"Alex!" Ben greeted her as the door slowly opened. Ben stared at her slightly upset that she'd seen what she had.

"What have you done?" Alex hissed coldly as her tears continued to fall.

**Kate:**

Sawyer heard jack mumble some thing about sawyer blood pressure dropping. Kate felt his hand she was holding go cold. The one light that had provided a working space for Jack was a good as not there to Kate. The world had gone dark all at the though of losing Sawyer. Tears began to trickle down her pale cheeks. With very sob her eyes became redder and her freckles became more noticeable.

"Sawyer, please...please don't leave me!" Kate cried. Without hesitation Kate did all that Jack asked of her, she knew he was working as hard as he could. Kate stroked sawyer's ruff check with her free hand. She had been feeling a slight pain in it all afternoon, as if some one was constantly sticking a pin in it. Kate closed her eyes and cringed as she saw jack make the final move. Using his well experienced hands he removed the metal chip. A jolt of pain reeled through Sawyer's body, Kate could tell by the upset look on his face. The anastisia started to wear off. Kate slowly started to see light in the world once more, she saw hope come back at the thought of sawyer waking up. The tears were no longer flowing, but the fear remained. With traces of former fallen tears on her cheeks, blood shot eyes, and a timid smile Kate thanked Jack.

"Thank you soo much, jack."

As sawyer started to come out of his delusional rest, Kate waited with a bright smile and loving words read to be said at the first side of conciseness. Despite the dark room, next to hopeless situation, and physical and emotional pain Kate sawyer awake and well.

**Sawyer:**

The horror of his nightmare began to fade away as that angelic voice continued to speak. Sawyer slowly opened his eyes to find himself back on the operating table, Jack peering at him and Kate still holding his hand tightly.

"So...d'you get it Doc?" he slurred.

Jack smiled proudly, and handed Sawyer the metal. He looked at it, still a little sleepy. Jack had cleaned it of his blood, and it had scrawny wires sticking out of it. On the back was the now familiar Dharma logo that they had encountered all to often. The entire piece was about half the size of his palm.

"Well I'll be damned." he muttered.

Jack took off the mask, and slowy Sawyer sat up on the table to look at his shoulder. It had been stitched up but there'd no doubt be a scar there.

He looked over at Kate. Her eyes were full of tears and she smiled at him, still holding his hand.

"Uh..." he laughed slightly "You can let go now Freckles."

Jack shuffled uncomfortably as Kate didn't loosen her grip.

**Kate:**

Kate didn't dare take her hand away from his. she lossened her grip ever so slightly as not to cause him pain since she knew he was physically weak at that point.

"No, it's ok i'll hold on." Kate said as if she was the one doing him a favor.

**Sawyer:**

Sawyer grinned at her lazily.

He looked around, and suddenly noticed something. He had to squint, because he thought he was dreaming again.

"What the hell are you doin here, Deepdish?" He said to the unmistakable figure of Hurley.

**Alex:**

She glared at Ben as she stroked her wrist lightly, the pain had become excruciating now. The pain of reality had become too much.

"We've stopped you from doing anything stupid Alex! We've saved you!" Ben nodded at Alex, speaking to her as if she were a child.

"From what?" Alex snarled at Ben as she wiped her tears away form her eyes.

"From yourself," Ben nodded at her again ", you cause too much damage... to yourself and others around you! Its better this way... now we can keep you outa any trouble you manage to get into!"

"And how you going to do that?" Alex snapped at Ben through gritted teeth.

"We inserted a sort of tracker into your wrist! When we see you've gone off too far we can shock you... we can change the charge so it can either leave you unconscious or just a shock to give you a subtle reminder!"

"You're lying!" Alex hissed as she threateningly moved towards Ben.

To her own surprise he moved out of the way of the door and waved his hand along as if he were telling Alex to get out.

"You can go Alex if you want... you'll soon realise I'm telling the truth and then you'll know your boundaries!" Ben stepped out of the door completely and into the hall outside.

Cautiously Alex followed him outside. Nervously she peered out the door to see if this was some sort of trap.

"Go!" Ben waved his hand abruptly and Alex began to walk out.

Slowly at first, she began to walk up the corridor, looking behind her at Ben. She then turned into a jog but she still every now and then stared confused and worried behind her.

Suddenly Alex felt a jolt of shock thunder through her body. Her whole figure suddenly jolted and was thrown into the door opposite her heavily.

Alex groaned in agony as the last of the throttling shock worn off.

Slowly and wincing she lifted her head to see Ben staring at her holding up a small black square with a dial and a red button on. His finger was still half covering the button.

"Believe me now Alex?" he called before walking off away from her.

Unexpectedly, the door Alex was half leaning on opened rapidly and a surprised and unprepared Alex fell into the room and at someone's feet.

**Jack:**

As he took off his mask and started to clean up all the equiptment, Jack started to feel a sharp pain in his chest. It wasnt physical pain, it was emotional pain. He glanced over at Kate who had not yet released her hand from Sawyers. Jack turned back and continued to clean and put away the equiptment. Why had been so stupid to think that Kate and him had a connection? All their little adventures roaming through the jungle together, getting caught in the net, the kiss... As Jack put away the last of the gauze patches, he turned around to see Sawyer and Kate staring at him. He raised an eyebrow at them, "What?" Sawyer plainly gave him a cocky smile and a nod. Guessing that this meant thanks, Jack nodded back at him. It was then that he decided to put his jealously away for the time being. He wanted to focus on one thing, the fact that everyone was ok... for now.

**Hurley:**

"What the hell are you doin here, Deepdish?" He said to the unmistakable figure of Hurley.

Deepdish. Hurley decided to ignore it.

"Hey Sawyer," he said calmly. He'd just been hallucinating, running through the jungle, and wandering through the halls of an Other-controlled hatch. One "fat" joke was not going to phase him. "Glad to see you're all doing well. So, let's get outta here."

**Kate:**

"Hey Hurley!" Kate said in a perkier than necessary voice.

Sawyer gathered the strength to stand up all the way. Kate stood by his side. Soon, she felt the touch of his hand around her thin waist. Once again Kate knew she was safer in his arms and in his grasp than any where else.

Kate's wrist began to ache even more.

"Ouch!" Kate said quietly, while bringing her wrist below the single light in the room. She peered down and saw a scar, the skin had been torn. Within a moment of her quiet, measly cry of pain she had Jack and Sawyer each looking at her wrist with concerned looks on their faces.

Carl and Hurley each sat off to the side for a moment. Carl partially ignored the situation while Hurley tried not to get in the way of the wrist inspection.

"What the hell is it?" Kate asked in an irritated tone. She began to notice and feel something different beneath her skin. It was harder to move her hand and her fingers became sore easily. Kate looked closely and saw an extremely light black tent in a particular bracelet shape around her wrist.

The thought that she herself may have had something such as Sawyer's in her own body made her want to throw up. Kate became nauseous, when she realized how close the metal mechanism was to such a major vein in her body, it would be way more difficult to take out than Sawyer's was.

"Jack?" Kate asked in a timid voice. He and sawyer had also begun to understand more what was going on.

"Do you feel any pain anywhere?" She asked implying that he might be a victim of the tracking device inserting as well. A worried look flashed over his face. Kate never felt Sawyer's hand leave her waist, turning her eyes to his almost clear blue eyes; she saw him stare down at her with such compassion, concern and true protectiveness.

**Alex:**

Alex felt the persons feet move from under her head which hit the concrete floor suddenly. She then felt a sharp jab in her neck with some sort of stick.

"Get up Alex!" the man sighed in annoyance.

Quickly Alex got up, stumbling slightly into the opposite wall as she did so.

She lifted her eyes to see Tom sighing in front of her. He had crutches which he'd poked her with.

"What happ-" Alex began as she gazed over Tom's injured leg.

"You know what the hell happened Alex... don't go all innocent!" Tom snapped as he limped out. He seemed awkward on crutches ", that idiot James Ford... that's what the hell happened!" Tom raised his voice angrily.

"Oh!" Alex mumbled as everything suddenly came back to her. So much had happened it was hard to understand it all.

"If I ever see him again I'm gonna kill him!... and I'm gonna kill that dammed murderer too, Kate!" Tom fired viciously and violently at Alex leaving her feeling vulnerable and worried as he began to limp down the corridor in the direction Ben went.

The thing that worried her most was the fact that Tom wasn't the sort of person to say something and not mean it. He and Pickett were too similar is some ways. If they make a threat, they'll carry it out. If they say they're gonna kill someone, they'll mean.

Alex leant on the wall, worrying about what she was going to do when she noticed the door Tom had come through slightly opened.

Hesitantly and cautious she stepped into the room. It was dark and when Alex flicked the light switch the room suddenly emerged out of the darkness and revealed around 25 tall filing cabinets all around the room.

**Alex:**

Quickly but silently she closed the door and stared at the many filing cabinets.

She'd lived around here for 16 years but not once had she come across this room.

She stepped into the middle and looked around and began to count the filing cabinets. There were signs on them. Letters except on the last one there was three, x, y and z and on the first one which was the largest it had a label saying "Plane crashes, Ship wrecks and other!"

Alex was drawn to look at this one but suddenly changed her mind when she noticed a blank computer monitor screen in the corner.

Quickly she sat down on the stool and turned to monitor on. The screen flashed up brightly. It showed one of the records on a database.

She read the name carefully.

"James Ford," she mumbled as she looked down the page ", Sawyer!"

Alex continued to read the record, intrigued at what she could find out.

"815 crash survivor... conman... Cassidy... dead parents..." Alex mumbled as she scrolled further down the page.

Suddenly she stopped ", Father?" she mumbled confused. Sawyer had a child. She continued to read ", Baby girl...Clementine!" she mumbled.

She leant back on the stool and sighed. Sawyer had a baby girl.

Alex's eye caught on a name in the recent search box ", Austen, Kate!" she mumbled as she clicked on the name and read Kate's file and gasped.

"No..." Alex mumbled slightly, gasping at what she read.

"Miss Austen was driving whilst a young man was shot. She was the cause for him dying..." Alex's eyes widened as she couldn't believe what she was seeing ", No!" she mumbled much more urgently and desperately again as she read the name ", Tom Brennan!" she breathed, slightly confused "Tom Brennan?"

It couldn't be the Tom Brennan she knew, could it?

Worried and confused she typed in 'Brennan, Tom' into the database search. Two names came up.

She clicked on the first one.

A picture of Tom came up. The Tom she knew. The Tom Sawyer shot and read part of his file.

"Joined darma iniative... married... children: 1, Tom Brennan jr!"

Alex was stumped. The only thing she could do was click on Tom's son and hope... for Kate's sake.

**Alex:**

She closed her eyes and counted to three as the database opened 'Tom Brennan Jr'.

After three she opened her eyes. There on the page was a picture of Tom's son but Alex's eyes didn't get caught on that. Her eyes were caught on the record.

"Father: Tom Brennan, absent from life... Deceased, shot in car with childhood sweetheart, Kate Austen!"

Alex jumped up. She had to warn Kate quickly. Tom wanted revenge. His son was dead because of Kate and Tom was going to kill her.

Quickly she fought away the pain of her ankle and walked as fast as she could down the corridor to find Kate wherever she was.

**Sawyer:**

Sawyer grabbed Kate's wrist and began to examine it himself. He didn't know what he was doing. If anything, he was more scared now than he had been when that thing was inside of him. He was breathing heavily, Kate looked terrifed suddenly and pulled her wrist back from his grip.

Sawyer turned to face Jack.

"Get it out of her." he said quietly.

Jack stuttered, unsure. It was too risky...

"Get it out of her now!!" Sawyer yelled.

The room was silent.

Suddenly they heard a thundering crash from down the hallway. They heard a voice.

"Tom!! Tom please don't do this, it won't help anything!!"

Carl lifted his head.

"Alex?" he yelled.

**Alex:**

She tried to run but stumbled every now and then from the pain in her ankle. She followed Tom's path thinking frantically that Tom might be going to hurt them now. Not that he could do much but he'd still hurt them and he'd do anything for revenge.

"Damn!" Alex muttered frustrated as she turned a corner to see around 50 doors. It could take forever to check them and Tom and the others might not even be here. Alex sighed, annoyed at herself.

Suddenly, she heard a crashing noise from ahead of her to the right and unexpectedly a door throttled open and Tom hopped through it on his crutches.

He didn't notice Alex. He carried a rifle and a sharp knife in his belt.

She gulped in fear of what he'd do. She was in a trance as she stared at him hopping faster and faster down the corridor.

Abruptly Alex shook out of it, worried and petrified she called out after him.

"TOM... WAIT!" she yelled at him but he pretended to ignore her and go on becoming further and further away ", TOM!" She screamed at him again but received no reply. She began to jog after him but still kept stumbling as the pain became kept flooding to her ankle.

"TOM!!! TOM PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, IT WON'T HELP ANYTHING!" she screamed at him to her own surprise he stopped. Alex relaxed slightly and hoped he'd turn around.

"ALEX?" she suddenly heard someone yell. Everything got turned upside down. Selfish as it may be she didn't care anymore. She cared for the voice she heard.

"Carl!" she mumbled happily yet panicked as she ran as fast as she could, ignoring the pain towards the door Tom stood outside and towards the room Carl was in.

Rapidly, Tom suddenly hit the door hard with his crutch, it slammed open and crashed into a wall. Tom was too quick. As soon as the door opened his rifle was held out ready.

He shot the rifle.

A gunshot rang through the corridor.

It echoed in Alex's ears.

"NO!" she screamed as she ran at Tom to stand with him in the doorway to stare into the sombre room.

**Sawyer:**

The door suddenly crashed open, and Zeke was there on crutches, carrying a rifle. He pointed it at Sawyer.

Here he was, staring death in the face once more. But what happened then was a lot worse. Everything happened sickeningly in slow motion.

He wasn't even aware, but Kate had somehow lept in front of him.

Jack was moving forward.

Carl was screaming Alex's name.

There was a gunshot.

Alex charged in and grabbed the gun off Zeke. Carl lept up and hugged her.

But Sawyer wasn't aware of any of this. Because Kate had collapsed onto the ground screaming. He fell to his knees and saw the blood pouring out of her side. It was so similar to his dream he almost broke down.

Jack suddenly barged him out of the way. Kate was still screaming in agony, and unconciously she reached out and grabbed Sawyer's shirt. Jack had quickly taken tissues and gaul strips to try and stop the bleeding.

All Sawyer could do was stare at the scene in horror.

**Alex:**

She jumped to grab the gun out of Tom's hand but it was too late. She felt someone's arm wrap round her neck and hug her but she dind't care.

"YOU BASTARD!" she screamed at him as she tried to wrestle the rifle out of his hands but he was too strong. She felt the rifle hit her head and she was thrown to the floor.

She looked up to see Carl unsure of what to do. He darted at Tom who'd turned his rifle to sawyer who was just behind Alex.

Carl followed his aim and suddenly grabbed the gun out of Tom's hand. He was stronger and managed to pull it away from Tom.

In a fight the pair were pulled to the floor in the hall way.

"CARL!" Alex screamed as she stumbled up and outside ",CARL!"

Alex brought her hands to her face. She wanted ot close her eyes and make it all stop but it was real and nothing she could do could stop that.

"Get away Alex!" Carl warned protectively as he tried to turn the rifle away from him and at Tom.

"No!" Alex began to cry and sink to the floor, she could barely watch Toma nd Carl's struggle and she didn't dare look around at the terror behind her.

Unexpectedly there was a thud and Tom slumped back to the floor. Alex gapsed as Carl struggled to get up holding the rifle and stared at Tom lying unconcious on the floor. There was blood on the butt of the rifle and blood of Tom's head.

Alex wanted to cry and hug Carl but he was staring behind her. Reluctantly she turned around.

Kate was bleeding badly on the floor from a gunshot wound, Jack was desperately trying to stop the rapid bleeding and Alex swore she saw tears fall down Sawyer's cheeks.

**Claire**

As the blond womans eyes slowly opened claires grip on charlies hand tightened. she looked up at him seeing that he was trying to stay stong for the rest of them but in his eyes was pure panic and terra. who was this woman? How did she get here? She had to be one of them...but she looked so normal. Althogh Claire had seen others before she still had always picured the them as tall gostly figures in long robes, not frail blonds who look like u could step on them.

althogh they only stood there for a moment before the woman talked it felt like hours. Finaly Jin pulled out a gun and aimed it at the woman and yelled at her in korean. In confusion claire screemed out. "sun what is he saying?!?!"

"my name is julet," the woman weakly said, "im not; going to hurt; you i need help."

The group stood still not sure how to respond with there silence only being broken by the sound of trees crashing and the monster emerging from the jungle. "lets get out of here!!!" charlie exlaimed pulling claire away.

"we cant leave her here!!!"claire yelled

"we dont eaven know who she is!" he yelled back.

"Charlie! we cant let her die! not all of them are bad!"

the two paused as rain started to pour down there faces. they didnt know what they should do mabie there was a good reson why Jack and his little team where the only ones who ever went into the jungle.

**Jack:**

Kate was screaming in agony. Jack grabbed as many tissues, rags, anything that was near him, to try and stop the on going bleeding from her side. "Dammit it wont stop!" Jack yelled over the noise. He looked over at Sawyer. He could see a small tear running down the side of cheek from behind his long, messy hair. It would not stop! The blood just kept gushing out! Jack needed to get the bullet out or there would be no hope for Kate. Everyone was yelling. Alex and Carl were screaming at each other and Tom was throwing punches. "SHUT IT!" Jack yelled. Everyone immediatly closed their mouths, even Tom. "I know you wouldnt want her dead, you brought her here!" Jack said to Tom. "But Kate is gonna die if I dont get the bullet out and stitch her up. If everyone wants to continue to p!ss me off then it not gonna look good for her! So shut the hell up and grab me some rubber gloves and and the operating knife." Alex and Carl just stared at Jack blankly. "Well?" he asked in a hurry. As if an electric shock jolted their bodies, they jumped and ran to the table to get the supplies. Jack looked back over at Sawyer to find his face red and eyes filled with tears. It was this moment that he suddenly realized how much Sawyer cared for Kate, the girl lying on the floor, dying. Her life was in Jack's hands now. It was up to him to save Kate from the wound and to save Sawyer from losing his girlfriend.

**Sawyer:**

Sawyer stared at Kate, and to his horror his eyes were stinging as a lonely tear fell to the ground. Kate looked as though she was having a panic attack, she was still clinging onto his shirt. Her eyes began to flutter...

"No..." he murmered "C'mon girl, don't do this to me...Freckles please...please don't do this to me..."

I love you.

In that moment, as she lay there dying, he realised how much that simple fact was true.

If she died...so did he.

**Charlie**

It was true and he knew it... he couldn't handle the situation. He looked at Claire's sweet pleading face felt the grip of her warm hand but he could also hear the sounds of something awful in the backgound, last time he heard those sounds, he found the pilot chewed up and bloody, balanced on the canopy branches...

Decisively he gave Claire a tough tugg and pulled her through the treas after himself. She didn't protest, but as they ran he could feel her fear.

Charlie could swear his side would burst or his throught would catch fire, every breath he took hurt him.

As he ran, he went through everything he could think of that would help the situation... Where the hell where Sun and Jin? He prayed they'd ran too. Where did that Juliet woman go?

He could swear he could hear more than just Claire and himself running...

The noises of the monster had stopped but Charlie, Claire and the unknown mysterius character carried on running, deaper and deaper into the jungle. It was too risky to stop so soon!

Through the buzzing in his ears Charlie just picked up Claire's exhausted voice:

"Charlie... I...can't...run..any...further.."

Just the sound of her exaustion and weakness made Charlie slow come to a stop. As he did his legs fealt like they weren't there any more, his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground.

To Charlie's comfort, he could hear Claire's breathing, fast and husky. He could feel her comforting presanse, she was lying there, no more harmed than he was, somewhere near to him...

But, in the back of his mind he could feel there was someone else still with them, a bit too close.

**claire**

breathing hevaly claire could sence that somthing was wrong with charlie he seemed like he was looking for somthing. "charlie whats wrong?"

"o you no i was just chased by a bl00dy monster."

"not that u seem like you are looking for som-somone...and theres no one here but us."

**Sun**

The blonde woman was moving. Jin pulled his gun and pointed at her.

"Don't move Other! Don't move!" He yelling.

"My name is Juliet!" the Other said.

Sun translated to Jin what she said. Sun saw she was unarmed and she placed her hand on Jin's arm to have him lower the gun. He did. Then all sorts of noises came from the Jungle. Charlie started to freak out and was tugging on Clarie. Claire was telling Charlie they couldn't just leave Juliet. The noise was coming closer and louder, closer and louder. Charlie grabbed Claire and took off.

Sun took out her gun and grabbed Juliet's arm. Jin, still with his gun out, grabbed her other arm. Together the couple hauled Juliet to her feet.

"GO!" Jin yelled.

Together they ran with Juliet between them. In a different direction than Charlie and Claire. "Split up, can't get both all of us that way." Sun had said while getting Juliet up.

Running and running as fast as they could with Juliet between them. After a time Juliet tripped and fell. Sun and Jin whirled around with guns raised, ready to shoot what ever was chasing them.

**Alex:**

Alex was grabbing anything she could. She didn't understand what half this stuff did. She heard Carl rummaging next to her, mumbling things under his breath but she could not hear what he was saying.

Suddenly Alex felt a small shot of shock thunder through her body.

She gasped and stopped what she was doing as her body jolted and she looked down at the navy wristband.

She began breathing heavily and turned around to face Jack when she felt another shock, more painful than it had been before.

"Alex, what's wrong?" she heard Carl say, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder but that didn't matter.

"Jack! They're coming!" Alex blurted out before feeling another almighty shock thunder from her wrist. It was harder than before. She felt herself being thrown to the floor as she writhed in pain from the shock.

**Sawyer:**

Jack was doing his best. He grabbed a needle from Alex and injected Kate with something, then took a metal instrument and began to take out the bullet. Kate was still hanging in there, but she was in so much pain she was about to pass out. She was still clinging onto Sawyer, like he was the one keeping her alive.

As the drug Jack had injected started to take effect, she started to calm down slightly. The bleeding had slowed considerably, and Jack had the bullet in his hand after finally getting it out. It hadn't hit any major organs- it had just missed them in fact. Jack quickly began to bandage the wound. Kate breathed shakily and tried to force a smile of thanks, but was clearly hurting to much.

Sawyer felt like he had just gone through a lifetime's worries and heartaches in the space of a few minutes.

Suddenly Alex fell to the floor in pain.

"Jack! They're coming!!" she yelled.

Sawyer picked Kate up, and she moaned slightly in pain.

Zeke was still at the door, but he looked scared, as if he couldn't quite believe what he'd done.

Sawyer glared at him.

"You better get outta my way hoss, or there is gonna be some serious hell." he said savagely.

**Jin**

Jin, Juliet and Sun turned around to face what was behind them. But there was nothing there. It was eerily quiet. He knew that the monster was close, just waiting to catch them off guard and .. well he didn't know what it would do.. kill them? Well, he would't let that happen. He had promised himself he would keep Sun safe. He didn't care about this Other woman, but he didn't want her dead, she hadn't done anything to them. She might not be bad.

" Sun, we have to run. Back to camp. We will take this woman with us and question her. But we can't stay here. It's not safe for you and the baby. Tell the woman to come with us."

Sun turned to translate to the Other woman, Juliet. She nodded, but looked nervous. She looked at Jin. She stared at him, and it made him feel uncomfortable, There was something about that stare. When she finally looked away, he turned his thoughts to Charlie and Claire. He hope that they were safe. He hoped the monster hadn't gone after them.

Well, he couldn't think about that now. He turned to Sun,"Let's go."

Thanks to the people who summed up whats going on for me.Also, sorry I took so long to post. By the way, do we have a Sayid? Because he would be a good person to question Juliet.

**claire**

breathing hevaly claire could sence that somthing was wrong with charlie he seemed like he was looking for somthing. "charlie whats wrong?"

"o you no i was just chased by a bl00dy monster."

"not that u seem like you are looking for som-somone...and theres no one here but us."

**Charlie**

"Not that. You seem like you are looking for som-somone...and there's no one here but us."

Charlie didn't answer. He knew there was definitely someone there.

As strength came back to his legs he slowly raised himself of the wet jungle floor, only to stare into the face of his brother, Liam.

Charlie was baffled. He just stared at his brother,not understanding the meaning of this. It wasn't a hallucination... he DEFINATELLY wasn't on drugs. He'd throun them into the sea for Claire and Aaron...

"What are you doing here?!" He called out, almost angrily.

But Liam just stood there between the trees, looking very out of plac. It was like he wasn't really in the jungle; he was completely dry, even though it had just been raining.

Liam had an electric guitar slug around his shoulder, the wire dangling. It was like he'd just come off stage, but he still didn't look like the real, rock star-days Liam... There was something about the way he stared at Charlie.

"Charlie... what's wrong?" Claire's soft whisper pierced the dense silence.

"There's...it's... look Claire!" Charlie pointed straight at Liam. Clare propped herself up and followed his finger. She blankly looked straight through Liam.

"We walk away. You're the rock god baby brother." Liam said, before turning and disappearing into the bushes.

**Claire:**

"theres no one there, what has gotten into you?"

"dont you see him hes right there?!?!" he ansered

"charlie are you on harowin?"

**Charlie**

As Claire shouted at him, demanding answers Charlie had blanked away from the world around him. He stared at the spot where Liam had been and traced what had just happened in his mind.

All of a sudden Charlie burst from his stillness and ran right into the bushes where Liam had gone.

"Liam! LIAM!"

"Charlie! Where-" Claire pleaded.

"LIAM!"

And he disappeared into the trees.

**Jack:**

"Jack! They're coming!!" Alex yelled as she fell to the floor in pain. Sawyer got Kate to her feet as Jack took off the rubber gloves and stood up as well. "What do you mean they're coming?" He asked, obviously worried. Alex was so out of it, squirming around on the floor, gasping for air. Jack ran over to her and sat her up. "Alex, Ale... ALEX! Ok try to calm down and consentrate. I need you to tell me who's coming!" Alex finally caught her breath. "Them."

**Alex:**

"Them... they're gonna come... Ben!" Alex gasped before feeling another shock through her body. She screamed and tried to breath but the air felt felt like dirt clogging up her windpipe. She couldn't take it anymore as yet another stronger shock thundered from her wrist. She scraped the wrist band from her wrist down to her forearm to reveal the bracelet. She continued to scream and claw at the braclet, desperate to get it out and stop the excruciating pain but only suceeded in making her wrist bleed.

**Kate:**

Noises, colors, pain. The noises sounded distant and far, the loss of blood drained her senses. The colors blended together, everything was a mess of darks and lights. Each second of pain felt like an hour. Kate's mind couldn't comprehend what was going on. She heard jack and sawyer murmuring. Kate screamed not knowing how loud she really sounded. The loss of blood and a bullet in her side were not her only troubles. Electrics shocks traveled up her arm and through her body, they were not as strong as her first shocks only hours before, but they hurt all the same. She shut her eyes tight tried to survive, she tried to hold on. Kate knew her hand was still clutching to some object, but she could not tell what. Her body gave way; she was dehydrated, tired and weak. All Kate could understand was how repetitive it all seemed, nothing good had seemed to happen to her recently. Kate groaned slowly as unconscious tears streamed down her cheeks. Kate felt a slightly familiar grip around her body. Sawyer was carrying her small hurting structure; but Kate was too incoherent to know. With the lack of blood due to the whole in her side, and the constant electric shocks being shot through her body Kate feel into a deep slumber. She herself could no longer physically stay awake, coherent or not, she was too drained of energy.

**Sawyer:**

After a few agonizing seconds where Tom just stood there, Sawyer kicked his leg where he'd shot him and the man fell to the ground, yelping in pain and dropping his gun. Sawyer, Kate still limp in his arms, picked the gun up and pointed it towards the man groaning on the floor.

"See ya later Zeke." he said darkly.

The bullet went through his head and Tom was dead within seconds.

Sawyer turned to face the scene behind him. The three people noticed Tom's lifeless body and suddenly Alex yelped in pain again.

Sawyer glanced at Kate. She'd passed out again, but was still breathing. Her tiny hand was still clinging onto his shirt for dear life. That god damn metal thing was still in her wrist. He felt utterly useless.

"What the hell are we gonna do?" he yelled.

Carl was pacing the room suddenly.

"There as to be some sort of matrix where we can shut the current down." he murmered. He knelt down and grabbed Alex. "Hey...hey" he said to her as the last shock wore off "You know this place better than I do. You know these people." he took her wrist in his hand. "Where d'you think we can shut this down?"

**Alex:**

"I don't know!" Alex cried feeling useless. She honestly didn't know

"Think Alex!" Carl pleaded as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her lightly ", there has to be!"

"I don't know!" Alex cried even more again, she felt like it was all her fault now.

"C'mon Alex... there HAS to be! The shocks will get worse for you AND for Kate too!" Carl shook her again. Alex could sense his frustration and the fact that he felt useless because he couldn't help. Alex knew him too well.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Alex screamed into his face. the tears continued to stream down her face, she couldn't take it anymore ", IF THERE WAS I WOULD HAVE DONE IT ALREADY WOULDN'T I!"

"HEY DON'T START YELLING AT ME... I ONLY WANTED TO HELP!" Carl shouted back at her becoming increasingly angrier as he got up away from her and folded his arms beginning to think again.

Alex closed her eyes and she desperately thought of something, anything that could help.

"BEN!" Alex suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" Carl asked, unfolding his arms and placing his fingers on his chin.

"Ben! He had sort of a button. I felt a shock and then saw him with this button! It was red on a little black remote! It'd probably work for now... we find those remotes we'd have control... no more shocks!"

Carl sighed and folded his arms ", What if there's two? Two for you... two for Kate?"

"At least we'd get some more time!" Alex suggested ", Maybe we can gets these things out of us!" Alex smiled hopefully holding her wrist up for Carl to see.

**Alex:**

Suddenly she didn't feel useless. How could she be? She was the one that would be helping them! She was the one who should be taking control!

Alex wiped away the remainder of her tears with the back of her hand before jumping up.

"Why's no one putting pressure on the gun shot wound?" Alex snapped ", She'll bleed to death!"

She noticed Jack rush to her and start to treat her quickly. Carl smiled gently at Alex, happy that she was her old self. Strong, brave and supportive.

"There's an emergency operating theatre a corridor away, around 100 meters... should be all set to go just need a few adjustments... anaesthetic is there too... everything you'd need!" Alex said in an ordering tone. Quickly she turned to face Sawyer ", Sawyer... go with Carl... he'll find the guns and then find Ben..." she looked at Carl "; You'll know where he'd be right?" Alex asked raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah!" Carl nodded before beginning to walk out the door ", what about you?"

"I'll stay with Jack... some of us were listening in medicine & science class!" Alex smiled. Suddenly she noticed a large man standing a few feet away from her looking pale and shocked ", you! Err... go with Sawyer and Carl or stay with me and Jack! GO!" She shouted as everyone moved.

**Jack:**

Jack rushed over to Kate and immediatly put pressure on the hole in her side. He was so distracted from everything that was going on, that he almost forgot about her condition. Even though Jack had put a patch over the wound, it was still bleeding. Kate's face was pale white and she had a hard time standing up. Jack quickly went over to the supply counter and grabbed a small bottle of medication. He opened it up and took out one pill from inside. "Kate, I need you to try and swallow this pill. It'll help you gain your strength back." He said in a calm and mellow tone. As she did her best to swallow it, mind you there was no water, Jack went back to putting pressure on her side. He was so focused on making sure that she was ok that he payed no attention to anyone around him, except when he heard his name... "I'll stay with Jack...GO!" Jack turned his head to see Carl and Hurley leave the room. Sawyer came over to where Kate was and whispered something in her ear. Jack thought it sounded like an "I love you... i'll be back soon." He watched Sawyer leave the room which made only three people left; Alex, Kate and himself. "Well it seems like you've got everything under control here," Jack said to Alex. She said nothing. "You wanna tell me your plan?"

**Alex:**

"There's no time!" Alex said desperately as she began to walk out the door ",Quick! Just follow me if you wanna save Kate. Carl knows what he has to do!" Alex satrted to walk quickly up the corridor when she sensed Jack was not following. Quickly she swung around ",YOU WANT HER TO DIE JACK? NO? THEN HURRY UP!" She yelled and begun to run down the corridor.

**Juliet: **

Juliet nodded and followed the Korean couple. For a second, a part Juliet wondered why she was doing what they told her...she knew very well that the "monster" would not do anything if they would stay still. However, the other part of her wanted to follow them. she wanted to see if Alex was o.k., maybe Alex found her way to these people and was back with the survivors...fine and happy...what if she wasn't? Juliet had a million thoughts racing through her head. After another few minutes of running, Juliet had to stop.

"I have to stop...I don't want to collapse again." Sun and Jin turned around and saw Juliet kneel on the ground. Jin reached in his bag and handed sun a water bottle to give to the other. Juliet thanked the couple and took a few big gulps. She looked at Sun

"I think the...whatever was making those sounds…and chasing us is gone now." sun didn't know weather to trust her.

"Did a teenaged girl named Alex come to you guys?"

**Hurley:**

Hurley had been Jack's nurse since day one, when they tryed to fix the marshall and keep Claire safe, and he was nurse again when Boone died. Even though the blood made him sick, it couldn't amount to how scared he'd be if he was out in those hallways again.

"What can I do?" he asked Jack and that girl, Alex, was it?

Without being told to, he kneeled next to Kate and awaited his orders.

**Jack:**

"Of course I dont want her dead." Jack said in an angry kind of tone. Alex and Hurley were already out the door when he said this. "Kate can you walk? I need you to try." Jack said to her. She could walk, but very slowly. He could tell she was in great pain but they needed to get themselves out. "Hey do ya wanna slow down abit?" Jack yelled up to Alex as he helped Kate along. "She cant walk any faster." he said. Alex and Hurley both looked back at them and stopped in their place to wait. As soon as they caught up Jack spoke at once. "Alex, I really need you to tell me where the hell it is we're going... and how much further because if you havent noticed, Kate is not in the shape nor does she have the energy to press on much longer." Jack waited and waited for Alx to say something...anything! "Dammit say somet... and finally she opened her mouth to talk...

**Locke:**

Locke walked throught the jungle, exausted. He had spent the whole time looking for polar bears and smoke monsters. He had to find the answers to why everyone was on this island. He knew there was a reason, but he didn't know what it was! It was all very frusterating...

**Kate:**

The constant painful movements that othera where forcing her to make neraly pushed kate over the edge. The air around her tasted dry and chalky. Kate wanted to yell at whoever it was that continued to drive her forward. Her legs soon lost as since of feeling.

Faintly kate remembered words sawyer had whispered in her ears. The exactly statement was cloudy but his tone and reasuring voice had been enough to give her hope.

Clinging to the person beside her she assumed to be kate kate gave it all she had, and made her way down the hallway. Though the colors blurred together, although the sounds made no sense, although the pain was more than she thought she could bare, kate held on to every last ounce of strength she had in an attempt to survive.

**Sawyer:**

Had he really just said that to her? Was that the first time he had said it and meant it? As he sprinted down the hallways, Carl ahead of him checking every door they passed, it was all Sawyer could think about. How could he have left her there? As he'd walked out of the door, it had felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest. He didn't think he'd be able to cope if he returned and the shocks had killed her...

"Holy sh!t..." Carl suddenly gasped as he smashed a door open.

Sawyer followed him in. The room was full of computers, the moniters showing anything and everything. Nature documentaries, data statistics, CCTV footage...

Carl was checking each one.

"One of these must shut those things down, or at least help us find the remotes..." he muttered.

Sawyer was staring at a moniter, suddenly spotting something.

Subject name: James Ford

Sawyer scrolled down his file, not knowing why but wanting to anyway. How much did they know about him?

Everything.

He saw a picture of his parents.

Then a picture of Hibbs.

Then a picture of Cassidy.

Then a picture of a baby, about a year old.

His daughter.

Before he had a chance to register this, Carl suddenly yelled at him.

"I've found it!! It's here!" he cried "I can shut them down!"

Sawyer ran over to where he was sitting.

"How long's it gonna take?" Sawyer said, trying to forget waht he had seen on the other screen.

"I don't know" Carl said, typing something in "You should get back to them, tell them-"

Sawyer was already out the door.

**Alex:**

"Well if she can't walk carry her jack!" Alex said alightly annoyed as she started to peer through a small but thick glass window on a double door ",In here!" Alex finally said after becoming hesitant.

Alex pushed open the door. It was always kept open as it was an emergency operating theatre but there was no lock on the inside. They'd be vulnerable.

Alex walked inot the dark room and switched on the bright white lights to reveal a clean operating theatre all ready to be used.

**Sawyer:**

He raced down the hallway, desperate, out of breath, aching all over. Where the hell were they?

He stopped and leant against the wall, running a hand through his hair and sweat pouring from his brow.

Clementine. Clementine.

Holy sh!t, he couldn't believe it. He'd doubted she'd ever existed, but still, he'd given Cassidy the money. Now there was no hiding from the fact that he had a daughter. He had a kid. He was a father.

He thought back to when he was living with Cassidy, laughing suddenly at his own stupidity. He thought he loved her, but he didn't know what the fck love was. He thought of Kate, of everything that had happened between them, of all the little things she said, the smiles she gave him...

He had to find her. He had to save her.

Suddenly he heard a voice.

"In here!"

**Alex.**

It sounded far away, but he followed it none the less. To see Kate alive, kiss her, hold her...he'd never wanted anything so badly in his entire life.

**Alex:**

Alex watched, her jaw slightly open as Jack began to tear Kate's t-shirt so her could see the gunshot wound easier.

Jack was quick and knew what he was doing as he began to inject Kate with a syringe. Alex didn't question anything.

She glanced at the large man standing opposite her. He looked ever so pale and Alex thought he was about to faint but he stayed strong.

Alex suddenly noticed Jack thrust overalls, a mask, cap and gloves into her and then the large man.

"Wash your hands!" he said as he began to put his own on ",With soap, stop any infection!"

Alex nodded slowly and began to walk quickly to the sinks but halted suddenly when she noticed a face appear in the glass window.

She squinted and peered through before smiling and quickly swinging it open and stepping outside leaving Jack and the large man to stay and operate on Kate.

The face she saw was Sawyers. He continued to stare endlessly at Kate through the glass, not moving a muscle but Alex wasn't interested in this. Where was Carl?

"Hey... Sawyer... where's Carl?" she asked nervously stepping in front of Sawyer but he continued to stare at Kate ",Did you find Ben? Did Carl shut that thing down? Did you find the controls?" Sawyer remained silent and this agitated Alex ",SAWYER!" Alex yelled up at him to grab his attention.

Shocked and surprised Sawyer looked down at Alex looking up at his face annoyed but serious.

**Sawyer:**

After running for what seemed like hours, he finally reached a door with a dim light coming from the glass and he heard those familiar voices.

Sawyer looked in and feared the worst.

He stared at her for a long time, not sure what else was going on around him. She looked so...helpless. And the worst part was he couldn't do anything about it.

It's your own godn damn fault! She was protecting you! You could have stopped it!

"Sawyer!!"

Sawyer suddenly noticed Alex standing there, yelling at him.

"Where's Carl?" she cried, scanning the area frantically. Sawyer sighed heavily, tired and emotionally drained.

"He's in a room..loads of computers. Said somthin about being able to shut down the current in those metal b!tches." he said, exhausted. "What's happenin in there?"

Sawyer glanced at Kate's seemingly lifeless body. "She ok?"

**Alex:**

"Jacks got it... he'll save her!" Alex smiled reasuringly but she was so worried about Carl. Computers? That didn't exactly sound too good ",These computers? Do you know what they do? Do you know if Carl can shut down this shock thing?"

Unexpectedly, a shock suddenly bolted round her body. Alex let out a yelp as she stumbled against a a wall.

"Ben," she mutterd as another shock went through her body.

**Kate:**

The air in her lungs was dry. Every color turned a bright white. Was it all over? Was she going to be fixed? Kate no longer held the energy to question. The last feeling she felt was that of a hard surface, she knew she was on an operating table. breathing in her last breaths, kate hoped for the best.

For once in her life she found she had a reason to survive. Before clouded dreams took her by force kate thought of sawyer, and what she wouldn't have given to have been able to speak to him one last time, and to tell him.. that...she...loved...him...

**Sawyer:**

Alex stumbled against the wall, the shock visable to Sawyer. He burst into the room. Had it affected Kate? She was still lying peacefully on the table as Jack prepared to remove the bullet. He nodded at Sawyer in greeting, too focused on what he was doing.

Sawyer stood by, resisting the urge to hold her hand as she had done when he was in her position. He began to pace the room, sick with worry.

Suddenly Kate groaned, as Jack slowly pulled the heavy metal bullet from her side, blood spilling slightly.

"Hey..." Sawyer said quietly to her "Hey Freckles..." He didn't know what to say. His hands were on the table and he was leaning down on them. He hoped she knew he was there. "You're gonna be fine, you here me." he was trying to convince himself as well as her. He didn't even think she could hear him.

"Just...hold on, ok?" he whispered "Please..."

**Jack:**

He made the incesion in Kate's side and slowly pulled the bullet out, just as Sawyer arrived. Jack began to stitch her up. Not looking away from what he was doing he said, "So uh, did you find the control room or whatever the hell it is?" Sawyer nodded slightly, not taking his eyes off Kate. Jack finished the last stitch and then asked "Did ya find anything else?" Sawyer looked up at Jack in a weird sort of way, almost like he knew something...

**Alex:**

She felt another shock, stronger this time. Her vision became disorientated and everything seemed different. Every figure was blurred and every wall was smudged. She thought she saw a figure which looked somewhat like sawyer leave her.

Suddenly she felt another shock. It sped through her body rapidly causing her to shake and become increasingly pale. Exhausted and in pain Alex collapsed to the floor and rested as her vision slowly came flooding back.

Alex slowly looked up as she heard footsteps pounding on the floor. She looked up to see Ben staring down at her, disappointed and angry he pursed his lips before speaking. Alex felt her heard jump to her throat and it began to hammer faster and faster.

"Why do you have to do this Alex?" Ben questioned her as he knelt down to her level ",Why do you always have to get yourself into such a god damn mess?" Ben sighed and stared down at the floor before looking back into her eyes even more annoyed than before ",Why can't you just let things be? Why do you have to always be... doing something?" Ben sighed ",I really did hope we could sort you out Alex, I really hoped it wouldn't come to this. We give you a handful of warnings but you still seem to disobey them. Alex... I've had enough. If you don't learn to obey I'm afraid I won't be giving you anymore chances, and you know what Alex?" Ben question rhetorically.

Alex remained silent, glaring up at Ben's disappointed face.

"You crossed that line today!" Ben sighed and got back up before holding up the small control again and pressing the button.

**Alex:**

The shock was stronger the anything Alex had ever felt before. Alex let out an ear piercing scream and she began to writhe in agony on the floor. Pressing her hand hard up against the wall in desperation, trying to grab onto anything to ease the pain.

After what seemed like hours the shock wore off. Alex's muscles all relaxed and she tried to fix her vision on Ben who knelt down next to her again.

"Now Alex if you don't behave it's going to get worse and worse and worse!" Ben Lent closer, Alex felt his breath whisper in her ear coldly "Got it?" he whispered eerily.

Alex gulped nervously, trying to hide her fear but she began to quiver slightly as she watched Ben get up again.

"I don't want to have to do this again, so please don't make me! Now get up off the floor and follow me!" Ben ordered sternly.

Alex didn't say anything nor she willingly get out. She fixed a cold glare at Ben. She hated him so much.

"Did you hear what I said Alex?" Ben asked with such seriousness and frustration in her voice. Slowly Ben knelt down yet again and whispered in Alex's ear ", I said get up and-"

Alex didn't need reminding. She heard clearly. Unexpectedly to Ben Alex suddenly launched herself forward at Ben, knocking him off his squatted legs and hard onto the floor.

"I HEARD WHAT YOU SAID... I HEARD IT BEN!" Alex roared down in Ben's face ", I HEARD EVERY-"

Suddenly Ben rapidly and firmly pushed Alex off his body. She fell off onto the floor and tried to jump up quickly but Ben was too quick for her.

Ben pressed the button again and another shock wave raced through her body at a tremendous momentum. She felt like she was being attacked as she screamed in agony yet again. Rolling on the floor in desperation as she closed her eyes tight and wished for the shock to end.

**Claire**

"charlie! where are you going?!?! charlie!" claire shouted as she wached charlie run off deep into the jungle. after standing in place for a moment she broke out into a sprint to cach up to him, as she screemed his name so loud, that it could be heard ecoing throghout the jungle.

she cought up to charlie who was now sitting on a rock neer a small streem talking to himself. "charlie what is going on with you?"

"hi claire meat my brother leom," charlie anonsed nonshalontly.

"theres no one there,"claaire replyed a worred for charlie, "why dont we get back to camp. i need to feed arron and you can tell me whats going when we get there. but before we go i need to know...charlie are you on drugs again because if you are i dont want you neer my baybay."

caire stared charlie directly in his eyes with a scared smushed look on her face as she despritly tryed to take control of the situation althogh she was quite freeked out by charlies behavior.

**Hurley:**

Hurley moved off to a corner and there he struggled to fit into his new doctor clothes, but he was simply too big. "It's not fitting!" he warned Jack, frustrated. He turned back around to find Alex missing. He had no time to think of where she was. Sawyer was holding Kate's lifeless hand, and Kate had been moved up to the table. Jack was trying to fix Kate, and experianced as he was, it looked like he was having a bit of trouble.

Hurley strapped on the mask. He washed his hands and put on his gloves also. He ran to Jack and asked him, "What can I do?"

Sawyer looked up, but was silent. Hurley noticed he was stuking Kate's hair. Being in a psych ward enhances your ability to read people, but even an illiterate person could read Sawyer right now. Hurley understood that he loved her, but where did that leave Jack? No time for the soap opera now. Hurley just stood there, praying that he wasn't getting in the way.

**Sawyer:**

Alex suddenly let out an ear peircing scream from outside, and then there was silence. This didn't phase Jack in the slightest as he began to bandage Kate's side, the bullet finally out of her. Hurley was helping anyway he could, but obviously finding the whole situation incredibly disturbing. Jack sighed, a small grin on his face as he finsihed off.

The shocks didn't seem to have affected Kate, but she was still pale and seemingly lifeless.

Sawyer had a tight grip on her hand, scared that if he let go she'd slip away. His heart seemed to have stopped beating as he waited and pleaded silently for her to wake up.

Her eyes began to flutter. His grip on her hand became tighter...

"C'mon..." he whispered through gritted teeth.

Suddenly the door crashed open, and Carl was standing there beaming.

"I did it!" he yelled "I shut them down!"

He scanned the room, suddenly realising something.

"Where's Alex?"

Jack glanced out at the corridor, where Alex should have been.

**Jack:**

Jack glanced out at the corridor, where Alex should have been. "Where the hell is she?" Jack said, mainly addressing Carl. "I...I thought she was suppose to be with you guys...helping Kate!" he stuttered. "We heard her yell a few seconds ago, just before you burst in. Your telling me you didnt see her...anywhere?" Jack replied to him. Carl shook his head now looking extremly worried. Jack looked over at Sawyer, Hurley and Kate (who was just starting to wake up) and sighed. "Ok, Carl and I will go look for her. Sawyer, Hurley, I want you to give Kate two of these pills in about 15 minutes." Jack handed Sawyer the medication. "And dont let her out of your sight alright"? He added as he and Carl ran out of the room.

**Alex:**

The last thing she remembered was a never ending shock. Alex's eyes slowly flicked open to see a pale blue wall. She felt a draft and hear loud bangs of someone doing construction work opposite her. Alex opened her eyes which immediately fixed on Ben holding a small black control in his hand. He sat staring at it on a small directors chair.

"How long I've been out?" Alex muttered as she looked around her surroundings.

It was very familiar except all light was blocked out. A pale wooden board blocked out the window. She was back in her room. The construction noises were people fixing the window she broke.

Ben shrugged his shoulders ",About 5 minutes, edging on 10 now!"

"How'd you get back here so quickly?" Alex asked slightly confused but quickly regretted herself saying anything at all.

"Damn Alex!" Ben laughed ",You've been here 16 long years and have you learned nothing?" he asked rhetorically ",We may not be living with the USA, Japan, Britain and the rest of the modern technology world but we have moved on from walking everywhere! We're advanced Alex, surely you know that!"

Alex didn't reply. She leaned back on the soft bed and sighed. She kept glimpsing Ben who stayed sitting and fiddling with the small control.

"Aren't you gonna shock me or something?" Alex suggested sarcastically and joking.

"Well!" Ben said as he lent in closer. Alex didn't except a reply other than a shock ",I suppose that would be the traditional thing to do even though you wouldn't have deserved that one but one small problem," Ben whispered ",Carl! Yeah your damn boyfriend disconnected the shock system! This thing..." he said holding up the control ",is no use, neither's the thing in your wrist nor Kate's!"

"Where are they?" Alex immediately asked.

**Kate:**

The blank empty thoughts that had consumed Kate's mind, for who knows how long, soon began to fade. The sounds and colors in the room became painfully clear. No long where they shocks running through her body, there was just constant pain in her side from where she had been torn open. She opened her mouth and words finally were able to come out. No longer was she drown in unconscieness, her pain had woken her up. Screaming rather loudly she grabbed whoever the figure next to her was. She closed her eyes and held on tight to some one.

Feeling a strong caring hand stroke her back her worries began to melt away. She cast aside the thought of pain. Looking up she sawyer she was in sawyer's arms, he was holding her so tight she felt as if she would never be able to leave.

**Alex:**

There was an awkward silence as Ben lent back on his directors chair and once again began to fiddle with the small black control. Alex didn't know what to say. She didn't know what would be the right thing to say so she said nothing. She thought about things instead.

Before she knew it she was intrigued to her thoughts. She wanted to know what had happened. If Kate was alright. If Carl had come back. He'd turned off the remote system but was he ok. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Is Kate OK?" Alex blurted out, looking hopefully at Ben.

"She's alive!" he sighed almost sounding disappointed in the results.

"Kate wasn't supposed to get shot was she? I mean I know Tom wanted her dead but-" Alex began trying to explain something that to her did not make sense. Tom wanted her dead, he wanted revenge didn't he? But he didn't mean to shoot her?

"NO ONE was supposed to get shot Alex!" Ben boomed before leaning into her again ", we brought her here, Jack and Sawyer too! For gods sake Tom helped us! Of course he didn't want her dead-"

"He went looking for them!" Alex interrupted sounding agitated from Ben although she was unsure why ", I read Kate's file Ben! I know it was her fault Tom's son died! You tell me why he would not want her dead!" Every more word she said clearer to her that Tom did actually want to shoot Kate but she was so sure he didn't mean to. It was all too confusing and frustrating.

"You read the files?" Ben asked. His voice becoming much deeper and booming and his tone become angrier.

Alex opened her mouth to reply. To say something in her own defence but couldn't. She looked down onto her duvet cover. Nothing she could say now would stop Ben from becoming angry.

"ANSWER ME!" He roared ", DID YOU READ THE FILES?"

Ben stood up very quickly and his chair flew back across the room.

Alex closed her eyes and hoped for the best before nodding slowly. She didn't dare look up to see Ben's response, to see his face.

"Ben!" she heard a timid voice call ", Ben, I need to tell you something!"

Alex didn't look up but she watched Ben's feet move quickly to the door.

Unexpectedly they stopped and unaware of her actions Alex looked up to see Ben glaring at her.

"I'll speak to you when I come back Alex!"

Ben disappeared out the door and as he did so slightly relieved Alex fell back sighing onto the bed.

**Alex:**

Around five minutes later Alex heard the door creak slowly open. She looked up to see Ben.

He wasn't angry anymore; in fact he had a broad smile across his face. Alex didn't smile back. She frowned. What was going on?

"Alex!" Ben sighed ", let's forget about the files eh? You'd have found them somewhere along the line. Better sooner than later!"

Alex kept her frown. She was confused. Ben should be angry. It's not like him to just let things go just like that. She watched as Ben knelt down, picked up his chair and placed in next to Alex's bed.

Smiling, Ben sat down and placed his elbows on his knees and grasped his hands together.

"We need," Ben paused to think ", a favour!"

"A favour?" Alex repeated almost choking. A minute ago Alex could've been the person Ben detested but now he was asking for favours.

"Yes a favour and repeating it doesn't help the matter Alex!" Ben replied stubbornly ", we found Jack and Carl!"

Suddenly Alex felt all the muscles in her body tense. She became angry without knowing what exactly was happening.

"What have you done?" Alex growled angrily and glaring at Ben.

"Don't jump to conclusions too quick Alex!" Ben spoke with a hint of reassurance but this didn't help Alex at all "We haven't done anything yet!"

"YET? WHAT'S YET SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Alex felt herself yelling at Ben. She wanted answers.

"Yet means yet!" Ben spoke to her as if she was stupid, intimidating Alex by doing so ", if you do the favour we'll let him go. Easy as that. But if you refuse we'll make sure you'll never see him again!"

Alex was silenced.

"We won't kill him. We don't like to be known as murderers as would only do such a deed in the need for it occurred. This is not the right moment for that. We just make sure he won't see you and you won't see him!"

"You're black mailing me!" Alex laughed outraged.

"I don't like to call it blackmail, more like subtle persuasion!" Ben smirked ", Now will you do it or not?"

"What is it?"

"No... I need your word before I tell you. Will you do the favour and see Carl as much as you like or will you not do it and never see him again?"

Without thinking for anyone else she nodded. All she could think about what Carl. She loved him. Anyone else would do the same, she thought to herself.

**Alex:**

Alex couldn't believe she was doing this as she walked through the jungle with her heart hammering in her chest. Why had she agreed to it? Why?

I could turn back now. Go back to Ben? No... I'd have to find a boat and find their people. Tell them and they'd help. Juliet might be there unless she roaming the jungle. Everyone returned but her! Alex thought as she began to hatch a plan but it was useless to try and think it was OK. It wasn't.

Suddenly Alex stopped. Ideas began to wind into her mind and Alex could not shake them off.

What if they have Juliet captive? What if it's all fallen apart there. Jack kept it together! Ben said so himself! Maybe Alex could make a trade, Juliet for their people...

Alex stopped and began to laugh, laugh at her own foolishness. She was so stupid. Nothing she could do, nothing she could say or think up would be OK. Ben wanted what he asked for and Alex was going to make sure that he got it.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed. A tear trickled softly down her cheek. It wasn't for her own fear it was for her fear of what she was doing, her fear of what would happen when she succeeded.

Alex opened her eyes swiftly and began to feel sick.

**Sun**

Sun looked at the woman on the ground. "Alex?" she thought.

She turned to Jin. "She wants to know about someone named Alex. Must be another Other. Have you heard of an Alex, Jin?" She asked.

"No, I know of no Other except..." Jin started out.

"We do not know of an Alex." Sun said in English. "If you are done we must get going back to our camp."

Sun looked at Jin. "Lead the way, husband." she said smiling at him.

Juliet:

Juliet put her hand to her head. She wanted to scream. Everything was falling apart...she never was really, happy...but her life...it wasn't so bad. Now everything's messed up. Sun and Jin watched her as she closed her eyes trying to think of something she could do...she thought of two places of where Alex could be...

"Please..." Juliet began. "I know it's hard for you people to trust me. But I wont hurt you...I know how much hurt my people have caused you and nothing I say can make that better. I get that...but it wasn't my doing...and it certainly had nothing to with Alex, she's an innocent 16 year old who is forced to be with us! And now I don't know where she is she could be unconscious somewhere out here like I was...or he...he could have got her. And if he did I'm afraid of what he'll do." Sun looked at Juliet with a sympathetic glare, and then translated for Jin.

"And... I do have a plan, if you want to help me find her"

Sawyer:

Shortly after Jack and Carl had left the room, Sawyer jumped slightly as Kate's hand blindly reached up and grabbed his shirt, almost as if she was trying to cling onto reality. Pain was still evident in her face as she tried to sit up. Sawyer slowly put his arm around her back and helped her up.

"Hey...easy..." he said. He suddenly remembered the way she had cared for him after he had been shot on the raft, and found it strange to be doing the same for her, selflessly.

As she sat up, she lazily draped an arm round his neck, and he pulled her closer. He breathed her in. She was here, now, holding him, sighing in his ear, alive. God, he loved her. So much.

Too much.

Kate was still sleepily holding onto him, and he scooped her up. She was tiny, she looked so innocent. How could anyone possibly even think about hurting her?

He had to get her out now. He didn't care about Jack or Carl or Alex. They could be dead. There was only Kate.

Sawyer looked at Hurley. He'd found the place, he could find a way out.

"We are gettin outta here now." Sawyer hissed, walking towards the door.

Hurley looked reluctant. He was about to protest but Sawyer's glare was enough to make him shut up.

"Lead the way Hugo."

Kate:

Scared and weak Kate held on as tight as her weary hand allowed to Sawyer's strong neck. He provided a sense of stability and hope. He made her think they had a chance. How far he was willing to go to save her made her love him all the more. Her mind was in between sleep and awake. The world and what happened in it felt like a dream yet particular parts where undeniably reality. Each breath she took was dry; the air around her was still stale to her lungs. Ever so often she would cough slightly.

Weakness had never been a characteristic Kate possessed. To suffer through the agonizing torture of having to depend only on others was difficult for her. She wanted to get up, walk, run leave that hell hole... but she couldn't so she let sawyer carry and run for her, she leaned and depended on him, for he was the only one she fully trusted.

Alex:

The thick greenery of the jungle kept scratching Alex's bare arms as she pushed her way through the bushes. The calm crashing of waves was close and Alex knew she was near the shore.

She possessed no weapon and knew she was vulnerable if anything approached her. Sawyer, Kate and that large man who Ben told her was called Hugo would most probably harm her too if she said anything.

Alex debated with herself in her mind. She didn't know what to do. She could lie and cheat like the rest or stay truthful and helpful like she should be.

Alex suddenly noticed she wasn't standing on the soggy ground anymore and had stepped onto the soft sand of the beach. If she looked carefully she could see the blue sea between the green leaves. Slowly Alex pushed the branches away from her and stepped out onto the beach. The tide coming in fast and the cold water of the surf soaked through Alex's shoes.

Alex looked over the the blue sea and saw the jungle and high mountains of the other island.

Alex's eyes weren't fixed on this for long as she noticed a small rowing boat bobbing up around 10 meters from her. Alex had used this a lot and Ben allowed her. He called it a runt boat. It was pathetic, tiny and extremely weak compared to others.

This was it. Alex had to make a choice. Go into the jungle find Sawyer, Kate and Hugo and all get in that boat. Or leave Carl forever and find Sawyer, Kate and Hugo and help.

Alex took in a deep breath of sea air and stared at the boat. She didn't get time to make a decision.

Out of what appeared nothing Alex heard all too familiar voices. Quickly she stepped back into the undergrowth and peered along the shore. Around 50 meters from where she stood three people came out of the jungle.

Hugo and Sawyer holding Kate.

There was no more debating. Alex had to know what to do now.

Bravely and fighting back any tears that came to her she stepped out onto the beach ",HEY!" she called down at the trio.

Message was edited by: aliceislost because we are all on the same island. You might not even recognise the edit but there is one!

Sawyer:

Kate seemed to be getting heavier each step he took. He had no idea where he was going. If he was ever trapped here again, he doubted he'd be able to find his way out a second time. But somehow, Hurley lead them out into the jungle. They raced through the trees an soon stood on the golden beach, which Sawyer had almost given up hope on ever seeing again.

Suddenly, he noticed Alex running towards them.

"Hey!" she yelled.

Sawyer noticed a boat standing on the shore behind her.

"Hey kiddo." he called "What's the plan?"

Sun

"And... I do have a plan, if you want to help me find her" Juliet said.

Sun looked surprised and translated to Jin. Jin's eyes widen with surprise. "She can't be serious, Sun! Of course we do not trust her. We must get her back to camp and have Sayid or even Locke question her. We do not have time for the nonsense. A 16 yr old girl! Yeah right. And I wasn't a pawn for your father, I was his partner!" Jin scoffed.

Sun smiled a little at that last comment. She turn to Juliet and translated what Jin had said with the exception of the last comment. "I am sorry, but we must go, now."

Kate:

The wind air meet her face, no longer did she have to breathe in stale dry air that filled the place they had been held captive in. Kate slowly came out of her dream like state; she noticed that sawyer's pace decreased in speed. Recognizing a voice and feeling sawyer stop to talk, Kate thought this was the opportune moment to make a final move to get better. Kate began to slid out of sawyer's grip, she felt his hand tighten around her body but she struggled to get free.

"I can stand just fine now, sawyer!" Kate snapped.

Sick of sitting aside Kate took action and attempted to be involved the best she could. But the circumstances hadn't been the least stressful of experiences so in result she has a slight temper that she took out on the people around her.

"What the hell are we going to do with a boat?"

Kate looked Alex directly in the eyes. Alex's eyes shifted away from her gaze. Not fully trusting Alex, Kate decided to keep a watchful eye on her.

Claire

while questioning charlie claire looked up to see somthing moving in the jungle. "what is that?"

"i told you thats my brother...leom"

"no that," claire said moving tward where the jungle ended and the soft sand of the beach met. as she pushed away a branch and steped onto the cool sand she saw four figures standing in the distance. as she stared in there direction she ditermened that one of them was the unmistacable figure of hurly and the other two seemed to be kate and sawyer. the fourth however she did not reconise.

"what is it?"charlie asked stepping behind her.

"i think their hurly kate and sawyer?!?!" claire answered with a bit of confushion in her voice "hellloooo!" she yelled out to the beach.

Kate:

Hearing a shout further down the beach, kate turned to see charlie and claire coming toward them. she had haf no idea they were that close to camp all alone.

'Hey!' kate hollarded back, althougth her voice lacked enthusiasm. her blood stained shirt that had a bullet hole through it gave off the impresion that their outting hadn't been a day at the park.

turning kate saw for a preef moment fear come over Alex's face. Sawyer stood close to kate wiht his hand on her shoulders, kate did not have to turn around to know what he was thinking. she felt his grip tighten in protective nature, she understood that he thought that the bigger the group got the arder it would be to run. kate knew he was worried about her.

as charlie and claire came closer kate began to talk.

"hey, how far is it from camp from here?" she asked with an eager tone that emplied she was thinking they could possibly go back 'home.'

claire

"hey, how far is it from camp from here?" claire heard kate ask.

"im not exactly sure. we found one oth the others but the monster came and we got split up from sun jin and her. then we went farther into the jungle." calaire answered not exactly telling that charlie had run like a madman into the jungle chasing his "brother".

Alex:

Alex gazed with her mouth slightly open. She desperately wanted to avoid any eye contact. Alex had to fight to stop herself from bursting into tears. Everything was going wrong and she knew Ben wouldn't see it. Everything was falling apart. She thought she had control. She'd lost it now.

"Hey, how far is it from camp from here?" she heard Kate ask. She quickly swivelled her head in her direction.

"I'm not exactly sure. We found one of the others but the monster came and we got split up from sun jin and her. Then we went farther into the jungle." she heard the blond women reply whom she recognised as Claire.

"JULIET!" Alex suddenly blurted out. She had to say something but she regretted it.

Her tears started streaming down her face and she fell to the floor crying. She placed her head in her hands. It was hopeless now. Hopeless.

Alex:

"I'm sorry!" she cried as she sat on her knees in the sand with her head in her hands. The surf splashed up and soaked her knees ",I'm so sorry!" Alex shook her head. She couldn't keep it together any longer ",I... I... I thought you'd understand... I thought you'd know how I felt!" Alex continued to cry. She couldn't bare to look at anyone ",I thought you'd help me! I didn't want to do it," Alex quickly looked up to see everyone staring at her ",I didn't want to! I didn't want to help him but... but I know Ben meant what he said!" Alex paused as she heard herself speak. She was digging herself into a hole. How could anyone understand? For the first time in her life she realised something. No matter how much she hated it, no matter how much she wanted to be different, she was like them. She was an "other" and nothing she could do would change it. No matter what she said, she was just like them. Thinking about this just forced more tears out of Alex's eyes. She looked desperately and pleadingly up at Kate and Sawyer but they didn't feel for her, they looked angry if anything ",Ben said I'd never see Carl! He meant it... he did and he said if I keep you two here in anyway I could he'd stop tracking me, he'd let me go... Carl too. He'd fully stop the tracker and shocker but if I helped you anymore he'd never let me go out of his grasp and I'd never see Carl! Please..." she pleaded but as she listened to herself she'd even leave herself, if she could she'd leave herself for dead, she was trying to save herself and no one else. She'd lived her worst fear. Nothing mattered. She was just like one of them, no matter how much she didn't want to be.

Sawyer:

Sawyer glared down at Alex. If she was gonna drag them back to that hell hole...

"O.K little missy," he said dangerously "We're out in the open. On the beach. On our turf. So why don't you just go on back to your mansion and leave us alone. We don't need your help no more."

He knew as he was saying it that it was a lie. But he didn't care. He didn;t care about whatever trap he'd been lead into.He began to walk away, towards what he presumed was his doom.

And of course, now that they were in a large group, Kate obviously didn't care about him in the slightest. He glanced over at her, and gave her a look that he hoped spoke volumes, but his voice was thick with venom.

"You comin Kate?"

Kate:

kate stared down at the young girl kneeling in the sand crying her eyes out. she saw a rebel, some one looking for a bit of hope, a young girl; like herself, who was only trying to survive in a world that did understand. she did what she thought she had to do, and kate could sympathize with that.

hearing sawyer call after her she soon began to follow. his tone was cold, it made her feel unwanted. instead of feeling bad about being rude to him she was angry that he was talking to her that was. too tired to pick a fight, kate gave up and walked toward the small group.

watching his structure move she could tell he was upset, so quietly kate made her way toward him until they were walking side by side. she didn't glance his way, she didn't force him to look at her. she knew he was paying attention no matter what impression he gave off. caringly she tucker her arm in his and leaned her head on his shoulder. she was exhausted an felt free to show it. as the sun set on the long day kate leaned on sawyer should an tried her best not to worry about the trouble she would soon face on the journey hope, for she new without a shadow of a doubt that they were inevitable.

Alex:

Alex watched silently but tearful as Kate and Sawyer caught up with Claire and the English boy Charlie. She watched as they joined together and started to talk.

As if out of no where a loud rumble of thunder echoed throughout the island and a second after rain started to pour down from the sky which had clouded over, blocking out the sun. Monsoon season.

Alex sat on the wet sand looking out onto the other island and into the blue wavy sea. You couldn't tell if she were crying or not as the rain trickled down her face and soaked her clothes.

"It's not like you to give up Alex. One of the reasons I liked you, sheer determination!"

She turned her head slowly and let out a small smile of realisation as Ben stood standing soaked behind her.

"May I sit with you?" he asked.

Alex shrugged but Ben sat with her in the wet sand anyway.

"I thought you would have gonna after them!"

"What's the point? They hate me now!" Alex replied solemnly.

"That's my point!" Ben suddenly say enthusiastically, punching the air ",You cannot trust them!"

"Excuse me?" Alex replied shocked, that was not the reply she expected.

"You seemed to trust them and we need to make you see that you can't! Trust people you know Alex, like us!"

"You poisoned me Ben!" Alex turned at him ",Explain how that means I can trust you!!

"It was for your own good, everything is! We'd never deliberately hurt you Alex. Everything we do is-"

"For my own good?"

"Exactly!" Ben nodded.

"You were never going to not let me and Carl see each other were you?"

"Nope!" Ben shook his head before smiling ",Because that would mean that we were deliberately hurting you!"

Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Home?" Ben suggested but Alex ignored this.

"Why are you so interested in them?" Alex asked Ben intrigued and would not let Ben dodge the question.

"Excuse me?"

"Why are you so interested in them? Kate, Sawyer and Jack?" Alex repeated the question.

Alex:

"Well?" she asked again, rasing her eyebrows at Bens hesitance to answer her question.

"Why don't we go home eh?" Ben casually sighed smiling as the small heavy burst of torrential rain eased considerably.

"NO!" Alex suddenly snapped, jumping up from the wet sand ",Why are you so interested in Jack, Sawyer and Kate?"

Ben sighed and stared out into the sea leaving Alex staring at him waiting for a reply but it never came.

"I know Tom wanted Kate!" Alex said angrily and annoyed at Ben.

"Yes!" Ben looked up at her and began to stand too ",Yes I believe he did! Her fault his son's dead apparently but do you really think that is the reason?" Ben questioned now leaving alex silenced.

"Jack. Fine doctor. Sawyer. Conman. Kate. Convict!" Ben said simply.

"Is there some code i'm supposed to crack? Someone said to me it could've been anyone!"

"Anyone? Wouldn't have worked with anyone! Those three were fine!"

"But why them?" Alex said again, frustrated by Ben's need to hide the truth.

"If you look at them you'd understand. If you looked at what they did you'd know why. You'll soon figure it out if you knew them!" Ben sighed.

"But you don't know them?" Alex snapped. It wasn't making sense.

"We know things they cannot admit about themselves. We know what is true but they cannot believe!"

"You're not making sense!"

"Aren't i?" Ben questioned rasing his eyebrows.

Alex had had it. She'd had enough and began to jog along the beach, in the direction Kate and sawyer had gone.

"ALEX!" Ben yelled ",WHERE YOU GOING?"

"TO FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT WITH THEM!" Alex yelled back before running into the jungle.

"Sheer determination!" Ben smiled.

Sawyer:

He'd walked a fair distance away from the others now, and couldn't hear them any more. He knew that it was madness, walking off alone like this. But he didn't want to face the group yet. He didn't want to have to deal with the routine. He just wanted to be alone. In peace.

Suddenly Kate had managed to catch up with him and was walking beside him. She took his hand in hers and suddenly all the worries and sheilds and walls didn't matter any more. He loved her, simple as that. It was like she'd entered his life and destroyed everything, leaving just this strange man who he didn't even know. There was no point in trying to ignore it anymore.

He stopped in his tracks. Kate walked in front of him so they were facing each other. He looked at her. The woman from his dream was stading there, except she was real, it was all real. She smiled slightly at him.

"I..." he murmered. "I can't do this, I don't...I don't know how to do this..."

She pushed a strand of hair from his face.

"What have you done to me?" he whispered.

Kate:

Kate tilted her head to the side and smiled, letting her own dimples show. It amazed her how she knew him so well, yet she kept her on her toes. One minute he was the badboy she tried, but always failed, to loath and the next he was as innocent as a child.

Hearing his whispered question Kate placed each one of her hands on his rough, unshaved cheeks. She looked into his crystal blue eyes that started to reflect the incoming rain clouds. The thunder boomed and the rain began to fall. Kate let her head move toward him till it was only inches away from his, only then did she answer his question.

'The same thing you did to me.'

After sincerely saying that; she kept her gripe on his face and ran her fingers through his wet hair. The rain poured down on each of them as she began to kiss him. The reality of the moment nearly left, as did the fear that had always consumed their hearts. Although safety would not be something they would ever acquire they came as close in that moment as they ever thought they could.

Ever sound in the forest and ever feel of the atmosphere left their senses. All they could feel, all they could understand was the other. They shared one breath, one motion; one love. Kate did not want to pull away; she could have stayed in his arms happily for as long as she lived.

The sudden sound of footstep approaching and a far of call brought each of them out of their dream like state. Kate still taken back by what she had just experienced saw Alex coming closer and closer to where they stood.

Sawyer:

As her lips pressed forcefully against his, he wrapped his arms around her and entered a complete state of bliss. Nothing made sense anymore, she was making him lose his mind. He was out of control. He had no idea what was going on around him, the world could be falling apart and he'd have no idea. The rain fell down heavily on them, and he didn't care about his past, his dangerous future, all he cared about was now. Her.

She pulled away slowly and left him standing there breathless. He never ever wanted to let her go. He'd do anything for her. He'd kill for her. He'd die for her.

Kate suddenly looked over his shoulder, a look of confusion and fear in her eyes.

Kate:

Kate moved to get a clearer view of alex's aprouching figure, yet she made sure to stay veryclose by sawyer. Judging kate decided that she was coming to them more out of fruseration and confusion than out of revenge.

Alex:

She saw Sawyer and Kate embrace in the distance but they hadn't noticed her yet. She needed to tell them, she needed to talk to them. Alex continued to run but suddenly noticed they were staring directly at her but Alex was close.

Unexpectedly Alex heard hushed footsteps from in the jungle behind the trees. Breathing fast she slowed to a complete stop and looked whilst keeping an eye on Sawyer and Kate. She realised this must have looked odd to them as she stopped and looked into the jungle, especially when she began to talk.

"Stop following me!" she demanded.

No reply. The footsteps stopped.

"I know someones there!" she said firmly.

"Hey... Alex!" A young tall man stepped out from the trees and towards Alex carrying a rifle. She sighed and subtly kept an eye on Kate and Sawyer ",Just seen Ben..." he pointed over his shoulder "...back there. Said you wanna find out what the hell he wants with those oceanic survivors. Why don't you just ask him?"

"Do you really think I care about finding out about that? Ben wants them still... he never said why, but he wants them! I have to help them Matthew!" Alex told him firmly saying she was not changing her mind.

"Why'd you always have to help them! They don't need no help... they would've been fine! We do stuff for peoples-"

"Own good?" Alex laughed and Matthew nodded.

"You're gonna make things worse for yourself, just go back home Alex!" Matthew began to raise his voice.

"I'm not like you! I'm not like Ben! I'm not one of us!" Alex persisted. She was determined...not to be. Accidentally Alex looked over Matthew's shoulders to make sure they were still there. Alex tried to divert her eyes quickly but Matthew saw.

He spun around quickly.

"What the hell?" he muttered and raised his talkie to his mouth staring at Sawyer and Kate.

Suddenly Matthew went limp. He collapsed to the ground silently unconsciousness, bleeding from the head.

Alex stood over him. The butt of his own rifle bloody with Matthews blood.

"Sorry!" she mumbled sweetly before looking up at where Kate and Sawyer were. They

Hurley:

In less than twenty four hours, he'd had a visit from the infamous Rousseau, been in charge of the beach, gone crazy and ran out into the jungle, walked without being caught in the Other's camp and hatch, met Alex, dislodged something from Kate, bossed around Sawyer a bit to get out of the hatch, led them to safety, and found Charlie and Claire again.

Jack Bauer just got served.

With every step, he felt himself getting closer to the beach, and what a comforting feeling that was! Claire had drifted away to examine the fawna and flora. Hurley and Charlie were now in the lead. Remembering Charlie and Claire's recent breakup, Hurley asked, "How are things with Claire?"

Sawyer:

He saw Alex in the distance and she seemed to be talking to the trees. Looked like this whole island was getting to her to.

He turned to Kate.

"Let's just...get back to our beach." he said "Like I said, we don't need her no more."

Kate looked reluctant.

But when Sawyer grabbed her hand and began to walk away she decided to follow.

Alex:

Alex began to run confused and worried. They'd gone, disappeared. She sprinted as fast as she could for as long as she could.

After a minute or so Alex began to slow and feel painful twinges in her ankle, even more worried than she was before she stopped. She was going in the wrong direction, if she weren't she'd have found them by now. They wouldn't be able to run, Kate would collapse. She would still be considerably weak. However, saying that, one of Alex's wrists was still hurting, sharp jolts of pain kept spreading from her side if she moved ever so slightly and her ankle felt painful after running.

She looked around in frustration, trying to search for anything, their foot prints but nothing. She'd lost them and she'd hardly started looking.

After searching Alex stopped abruptly and looked at something a meter from where she stood. Intrigued, she slowly moved closer to the thing which looked like a long piece of thread between to trees.

She looked carefully at it, examining it at the same time. Her eyes were diverted to a piece of rope right next to the thread. Alex smiled. It was a trap but she wouldn't be fooled.

Slowly and concentrating she lifted her leg over the thread which was slowly followed by her other leg. When she was safely on the other side she smiled relieved and took a step forward.

She heard a click.

Alex's head jerked to where she heard movement.

Out of nowhere a piece of thick rope throttled full speed towards Alex.

She had no time to move.

Suddenly from the grass under her feet more rope rose up in the form of a net.

She felt the ropes coming at her lash her heavily as they joined up above her head.

With no warning the trap lifted up quickly and Alex lost her balance.

She lent to one side. But she didn't fall. She fell on a side of the net.

The trap rose right up to a thick branch but then fell back down.

Alex was left trapped bobbing up and down in a rope net. She had nothing to free herself. She was trapped.

"HELP!" she yelled out trying to see out through the ropes which had surrounded her ",HELP!" she called out again with little hope in her voice.

Jack:

It seemed like they were walking through the hallways forever. Left, right, right, left and still no sign of Alex. "Carl, maybe we should just head back to Kate, Sawyer and Hurley. Face it, Alex isnt here." Jack said, breaking the utterly weird silence. "Im not giving up on her!" Carl snapped back. "I didnt say we were giving up. Lets just go back and start over from there." Jack replied. There was a long pause but Carl nodded and they both turned around and made their way back to the room. They arrived to see the door closed tight and no noise whatso ever coming from inside. Jack and Carl exchanged worried glances. Jack tried to open the door but it wouldnt budge. "Hey! Hey! Sawyer, Hurley! Its us open up!" Jack yelled. No answer. He started to bang on the door with his shoulder, trying to get it to open. "Jack... becareful you dont hurt your... Carl began to say but he stopped because they door finally swung open. They both ran inside to find that everyone was gone. The room was empty. Either Sawyer, Hurley and Kate left, or someone found them. Jack walked over to the table and picked up the only thing left in the room; the bottle of pain killers. Jack looked over at Carl, "What the hell just happened?"

Jack:

"You dont think they found them, do you?" Carl asked Jack as they ran down the hallway. "I hope not..." Jack replied in a mumble. "Do you have any idea where your going?" Carl asked again. "What the hell are we even doing? We're going in circles Jack... "What do you think Im doing!? Im looking for Kate!!" he yelled quite loudly. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, as did Carl. "What?" Carl said. There was a short pause, "I... I mean Im looking for my friends." Jack said almost in a whisper. "We find that the room is empty, no sign or trace of where they might have gone... and Alex is still out there somewhere. Arent you even a little worried something terrible might have happened to them? You've seen these people Carl and you and I both know they are not nice. So if its ok by you, Im gonna keep looking." "I dont know they just disappeared... Voices! But it wasnt anyone Jack knew. He and Carl pressed themselves agaisnt the nearest wall, straining their ears to hear what they were saying... "What about Shepard, Ford, Austen?" "We cant find them sir... but we think that Carl and that girl, Alex, might be helping them escape." "Well you best find them then or it wont be pretty! Do you understand me!!? Good, now get the hell outta my sight." Jack and Carl waited until the footsteps faided away. "Who the hell were those people?" Jack asked. "The guy going to find you guys, his name is Sean... and the one getting angry, that was Ben. He's their um, well sort of leader I guess." Carl said. "Leader... he's the one who brought me here, isnt he?" said Jack. Carl nodded. "That b!tch" mumbled Jack. "Come on, I think I might know where your friends and Alex are." Carl said as he lead Jack to a door that went to the outside...

Alex:

"HEY!" Alex yelled sounding even more out of hope every time she yelled out ",KATE... KATE!" Alex sighed with frustration as she tried to pry the ropes further apart ",HEY! CAN ANYONE HERE ME!" she bellowed it as loud as she could this time with a sudden burst of hope spread into her voice ",KATE... HEY KATE CAN YOU HEAR-" Alex suddenly stopped yelling and let the ropes pull back together. There was four people she knew the names of walking hopefully somewhere near here. Why was she yelling 'Kate'?

Jack:

Jack and Carl crept to the door and opened and shut it as quietly as possible. They were now outside. The sunlight was extremly hard on Jack's eyes for he had not seen bright light for quite some time now. "Now where?" he asked Carl, still squinting. "Im not sure... Carl began to reply, but he was inturupted by a young girl, screaming for help. "Its Alex!" Carl said excited "I know that voice anywhere! Come on!" he yelled at Jack to follow him. They ran towards the patch of trees nearby and soon came across something hanging from a branch. "Alex!" Jack and Carl said at the same time as they ran over to help her.

Alex:

"Alex!" she heard two people yell at the same time. She instantly recognised one of these voice.

"Carl!" she smiled happily as she pulled apart the ropes to see him.

He was there beaming up at her, standing next to Jack.

"Can you get me down?" Alex suggested after they were just standing there ",Cut that rope over there..." she pointed to a rope a few meters from where she hung "... and this thing should just fall down!"

She watched as Carl ran over to this rope and began ripping it apart with a small knife. He was having trouble as the knife was so small and almost blunt.

Suddenly the rope snapped and the net fell heavily onto the floor.

Alex let out a long relieved breath and rolled onto her back to see Carl raising his eyebrows at her.

"Never thought you were one to get caught in a net Alex!" Carl laughed.

Sawyer:

It was still raining heavily as Kate and Sawer walked along the beach, which now had turned a sick, dull grey. So when Kate suggested to go through the jungle to find shelter, Sawyer didn't argue although he was well aware of the dangers. After a while the rain began to die down, leaving the deep jungle in a peaceful, calming state after the downpour.

Sawyer noticed that Kate was still very weak. She was leaning on him heavily and her eyes looked sleepy.

"You sure you're OK Freckles?" he asked, but before she could reply they heard it.

The thundering noise that could only come from the 'monster'.

Kate froze, her eyes paniced and she clung to Sawyer in fear. He stared towards where the noise was coming from, the same primal fear in his own eyes, and quickly began to back away.

"Run!" he yelled. But as Kate tried, she collapsed on the ground in pain. She was sobbing.

"I can't!!" she cried, tears streaming down her face as she held her wounded side in agony.

Without hesitation Sawyer picked her up, flung her over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could.

Hurley:

In less than twenty four hours, he'd had a visit from the infamous Rousseau, been in charge of the beach, gone crazy and ran out into the jungle, walked without being caught in the Other's camp and hatch, met Alex, dislodged something from Kate, bossed around Sawyer a bit to get out of the hatch, led them to safety, and found Charlie and Claire again.

Jack Bauer just got served.

With every step, he felt himself getting closer to the beach, and what a comforting feeling that was! Claire had drifted away to examine the fawna and flora. Hurley and Charlie were now in the lead. Remembering Charlie and Claire's recent breakup, Hurley asked, "How are things with Claire?"

Charlie

Charlie grinned at Hurley. He could se the girl herself from the corner of his eye. She was too sweet for words; all Charlie wanted to was to protect her from the evil world, from the stupid island, from fat polar bears, crazy jungle dinasours or any men that would dare to speak to her.

"I got better Hurley, I don't feel like I need that bl00dy stuff any more!" Charlie continued grinning. "And Claire knows it; she trusts me."

He looked around. Where were Sawyer and Kate?

"Hey big guy, do you see Sawyer or Kate?"

Alex:

She raised her eyebrows at Carl's smart remark and held out her hand for him to pull her up which he did so grinning.

"What happened to Hurley, Kate and sawyer?" Jack asked looking around realising they'd disappeared.

"They... um... they left!" Alex said sighing, not telling the whole truth ",I tried to find them but got myself-"

Alex stopped speaking but just stared straight ahead without even blinking.

The loud cranking of the familiar mechanical thunder echoed throughout the jungle.

Carl froze too and took Alex's hand. Alex felt Carl's warm hand pull her slowly and calmly away behind the trees. She watched as Jack followed them looking intrigued but on a scale slightly frightened.

She felt Carl's arms wrap tightly and protectively around her waist as the loud clanks appeared to have stopped.

Suddenly out of nowhere the loud mechanical screech came from behind her. Alex screamed but it was too late. She felt her body being ripped apart from Carl's warm body.

"ALEX!" she heard him yell.

And then silence. Darkness.

Jack:

The large black cloud swirled around them, yanked Alex right out of Carls arm, screeched, and took off into the darkness that was the jungle. Everything suddenly went still. Neither Jack nor Carl said a word, but just stared down the path in which the monster dragged Alex. It was gone... she was gone! Jack was frozen on the spot. He suddenly snapped back to himself, looked at Carl and ran off in search of Alex. He didnt get very far before he turned around. He saw that Carl was still standing still, with a tear running down his cheek. Jack didnt know what to do, so he walked back over to him. "There's still hope you know. They might not be far from here... come on." he said in a calm voice. Carl wiped the tear from his face and looked up at Jack, "Im sure you've seen that thing before, and it doesnt spare lives. This is my girlfriend and I just cant lose her... not again" he said obviously very upset. "If there's one thing I learned on this damn island, its to believe and take a leap of faith" Jack said with a smirk, thinking of Locke. "Lets go find Alex." And without any more hesitation, Carl nodded.

Alex:

Out of the darkness a bright white light spread around her, it was blinding but beautiful.

It didn't last long. The white light faded.

Alex saw the familiar jungle once more but it was swirling and whizzing around. Everything was disorientated making Alex feel dizzy and nauseous.

Suddenly Alex felt her body hit a surface of icy cold water. Alex gasped at the shock and as she did so the freezing water came down her throat.

Spluttering and choking she came to the surface. Cold and soaked she splashed treading water, coughing the water out form her throat.

As everything came into focus she heard the trickling of water. Splashing and shaking she looked around to see a waterfall coming from a small cliff.

How far had she been thrown? She never been here in her entire life.

Sun

Sun, Juliet, and Jin were walking back to camp. Sun made sure Juliet was between her and Jin. She kept thinking about that 16 year old girl, Alex, this Other, this Juliet, wanted so despretley to find. Who is this Alex? 16 years old? Could she be the daughter of...

Sun shook her head to herself. "I am making more of this than I should. It is a trap. No more no less. Or is it..."

"Jin?" Sun called to Jin. This girl," Sun began, making sure she did not say Alex's name so Juliet could not pick up on what, or in this case, who they were speaking about. "That this Other is looking for? Do you think she could belong to the French woman? The baby girl that was stolen from her?"

Jin stopped and looked at Sun thoughtfully. He smiled at her. "Yes, I was thinking about that too. But we cannot risk taking the chance. We have to protect you and our little one."

Without thinking Jin placed his hand on her belly and Sun put her hand over his and they smiled at each other.

"So, you are pregnant. Congratulations." Juliet said with a smile.

Jin and Sun snapped out of it and look at Juliet with horror. "Oh God, what have we done, Jin?"

Alex:

Out of the darkness a bright white light spread around her, it was blinding but beautiful.

It didn't last long. The white light faded.

Alex saw the familiar jungle once more but it was swirling and whizzing around. Everything was disorientated making Alex feel dizzy and nauseous.

Suddenly Alex felt her body hit a surface of icy cold water. Alex gasped at the shock and as she did so the freezing water came down her throat.

Spluttering and choking she came to the surface. Cold and soaked she splashed treading water, coughing the water out form her throat.

As everything came into focus she heard the trickling of water. Splashing and shaking she looked around to see a waterfall coming from a small cliff.

How far had she been thrown? She never been here in her entire life.

Alex:

She eyed the waterfall curiously and then looked back at the small rocky shore.

She'd coughed up most of the water and was now only spitting the icy water back out if she accidentally swallowed it.

"What the hell!" she mumbled.

Suddenly a broad smile spread across Alex's face. She deserved it after everything that had happened to her. Without looking back she dived under the icy surface and into the depths of the lake.

Sawyer:

He didn't think he'd ever ran this fast in his entire life. Kate was screaming at him, but he didn't know what she was saying. He could feel something on his tail, something scratching at his heels, lunging forward trying to grab them. He didn't dare turn around. Black smoke appeared in the corner of his eye...

"Sawyer look out!!" Kate screamed.

He grabbed her and threw her to the side, out of the creature's path when everything around him blurred and disappeared. He fell to his knees. All he could see was terrifying darkness. All he could hear was Kate screaming, crying. Then nothing.

Jin

Jin stopped. How had he made such a mistake? These were the people who had taken Claire's baby, the French womans baby. Now they knew that Sun was pregnant.

He was instantly filled with regret. Regret for touching Sun's stomache, regret for taking the other, and regret for even taking Sun on this adventure in the first place. He should have made her stay.

But that didn't matter now. He had to think of something. Maybe this woman wouldn't be able to tell her people about Sun. Not if they kept her.She couldn;t tell them if she couldn't see them.They had to get this woman back to the camp.

Then a thought came to him. What if they had already known that Sun was pregnant? What if the woman was trying to get them to tell her so that they could be sure?

" Don't say anything yet Sun. But I think they have known that you were pregnant for a long time."

Alex:

The iciness of the water didn't bother Alex anymore. It was quite relaxing just to float and feel the soft spray on her face from the waterfall. She smiled as she looked up at the sun. It reminded her of when things were so much simpler and easier.

Suddenly the roaring clanking noise was heard once more. Surprised Alex kicked her legs and went under water as she tried to start to tread water again. The choking and spluttering came back unwelcomed.

Trying to stay silent she listened to the clanks. It'd got something. Her and then someone else. It was looking for something. Someone.

Alex stared at the trees frightened, expecting it to come back straight at her and rip her out of the water.

Of course that never happened; instead she heard the terrified scream of a woman and the loud petrified cries that followed.

Without thinking Alex swam as fast as she could towards the shore. She felt the sharp rocks piercing into the soles of her shoes. Her scruffy wet trainers had no grip on the slippery rocks.

Suddenly Alex slipped letting out a short yelp of pain as her leg hit one of the rocks. A burning sensation spread through her shin and she had to bite her lip to stop the pain getting to her.

Scrambling she got over the rocks and begun to run into the jungle. The woman's cries got louder, more desperate and scared.

Alex quickly glanced down at her leg, her jean leg was ripped and she could see a line of glowing red liquid from were the rock had cut her leg.

Without warning Alex suddenly tripped on a root. She did some sort of somersault and landed awkwardly on her side on the wet dirty floor. Alex winced as she staggered up.

As she stood looking straight ahead she realised the mechanical roaring had stopped and only the loud screams of what seemed like terrifying pain and desperation could be heard in the eerie jungle.

Hurriedly but awkwardly Alex managed to run with a half limp slightly further into the jungle but suddenly she stopped.

Just in front of her was Kate. Crying loudly, terrified and shaking on the jungle floor.

Alex felt a surge of guilt but was not exactly sure why.

Taking a deep breath Alex limped forward slightly, trying to reassure Kate of her presence.

"Kate?" she asked slightly worried but for good reasons ", Kate what happened?"

Kate:

"Kate?... kate, what happened?"

turning around kate stared teary eyes at Alex. she tried to put together the words to tell her what had happened, but her throat went dry. although still feeling weak kate attempted to try and stand. leaning against a near by tree kate wiped away her tears. her cheeks where still red.

"that thing, that... that... monster... it... it took him." kate sobbed. dropping her gaze out of sorrow she saw Alex's hurt leg for the first time.

"what happened to you?" she asked bringing her head up again.

thoughout the struggles and constant pain kate attempted to stay strong. with every she prepared herself for new surprises at any time. while Alex began to answer kate started to hobble off in the direction in which she knew sawyer had been taken. she kew he was still out there, alive and she was determined to find him.

Alex:

She didn't need to ask. She knew what happened all too well. She couldn't bare to look at Kate, red cheeked and watery eyes. She looked so distressed.

"What happened to you?" she heard Kate ask and out of the corner of her eye saw her look up.

"Nothing... I'm fine!" Alex blurted out quickly not wanting to say what happened. It could bring her hope but what if Sawyer was who it was looking for. Suddenly she realised why she'd come looking for them. To warn them, to tell them Ben would find them, they would find them. She couldn't say any of that now.

"HEY!" Alex yelled not realising the tone of her voice as she saw Kate begin to hobble off into the jungle in the path of destruction and ripped up trees",Where are you going?" she demanded but she knew where. Why else would you be following the path of destruction and ruins.

Sawyer:

When he finally opened his eyes, he felt like he had died and then come back to life. He could barely breathe, every move he tried to make hurt like hell, his eyes were blurry and he was covered with sweat and blood.

The only thing he could focus on was what had happened to him. What he'd seen. He'd seen his past, his present, his future, every painful thought that could possibly form in his head were shown in front of him in all their brutal glory. Everything.

He'd seen his parents.

He'd seen Frank Sawyer.

He'd seen Cassidy and Clementine.

He'd seen Kate. Dead. He had seen Kate die.

He felt sick. In all honesty, he'd never been this terrified in his entire life. He had to get the hell outta here. He had to do something, anything. He had to save her.

He focused on where he was. The jungle. Somewhere deep and dark. It was night. Ok, so far so good...

But as he tried to sit up he just hurt. He was just left there, bloody and bruised on the ground lost in his thoughts.

He needed saving.

Alex:

Kate stayed silent. Her back to Alex.

"Kate?" Alex asked, trying to be sympathetic ",I know..." Alex paused. Did she know? ",I know you wanna find Sawyer but-"

She stopped talking abruptly as Kate swung around and interupted Alex.

Jin

" Don't say anything yet Sun. But I think they have known that you were pregnant for a long time."

Sun

Sun swung her face towards Jin. She had tears in her eyes.

"Jin, what should I do? Shall I play it off as if I am so hurt because I cannot have children. Because of what the Doctor said back in Korea?" Sun asked.

"Jin, please don't blame yourself. I love you, this is not your fault." Sun chuckled softly. She leaned in closer. "Well, I did have a part in this." she finished in a huskey voice.

"What is wrong with me!?" Sun thought to herself. "Here we are in the midst of danger, with an Other, and I want to jump my husband! These must be the pregnancy hormones Claire was talking about."

Sun looked into Jin's eyes. She couldn't believe it! Jin had the same hunger in his eyes. Could the hormones be contagious for the husband, too?

"So, should we tell her I can't be pregnant and go on about 'how dare she' and such?" Sun asked Jin.

Kate:

"Of course i want to find him!" Kate snapped back.

"he could be hurt, he.. he could be dying..." she finished her statemnent in a hushed tone. kate eyes shifted around the jungle.

"But i know he is alive. and i have to find him" kate said in a nicer yet still determined tone.

Kate began to walk away, once again following the beaten path that ther monster had torn up.

"you coming?" she called after Alex in a tone that implied she not only trusted the girl but she truely needed her help.

Alex:

Alex looked down at her feet. Kate needed her help but she just couldn't bring herself to follow. Alex stood there for a moment before looking up at Kate already walking off.

"KATE!" she called ",That thing..." she begun, jogging to catch her up ",It... it was looking... and I don't know whether... if Sawyer was who it was searching for but..." Alex paused, she didn't want to say it ",if he was, if it was looking for him... there's no hope... there's no hope for him and you have to realise that but... I know the pain of longing... longing for someone and thinking they're d- hurt... I know how you feel!"

Kate appeared to be listening, listening carefully but as soon as Alex finished Kate asked again ",You coming?"

Alex nodded ",Yeah!" she smiled.

Kate:

keeping in minnd all that Alex had just said kate continued to walk on. he was prepared to find sawyer in an awful state, not that she wanted to but she was ready. She some how knew he was not dead, if he was she some how knew she would be able to tell.

The trail of distruction ended abruptly. Alex opened her mouth to say something.

"shh, listen." kate said in a whisper.

stealthly kate moved amongest the trees to the very faint sound of grouning.

Although the dark trees man it extremly hard to see kate sqinted her eyes and kept searching.

the sound of a person in pain grew louder until kate saw it. there he was, spread out on the jungle floor, blood stained her forehead and there were scratches on his arms.

"Sawyer?" kate asked in a sweet tone nealing by his side. she tried to conceal her concern in her voice to give him hope, but the tears that filled her eyes gave her away.

"hey, hey can you hear me?"

She asked taking his head in her hands genetly and talking in reasuring voice.

Alex:

She didn't really know what to say as she walked by Kate's side. As far as she was concerned Kate was getting her hopes up which displeased Alex in some way. The silence had become awkward to Alex. She didn't know what to say.

She opened her mouth to say something but in all the time they'd stayed silent now Kate spoke.

"Shh, listen," Kate whispered.

Alex couldn't hear a thing. What was she supposed to be listening to?

She opened her mouth to ask her but stopped. She saw him. Sawyer.

"Sawyer?" she heard Kate ask, her eyes filling with tears.

Alex couldn't tell. It didn't look good. She couldn't bare to look.

Quickly she looked away and took a deep breath. Without knowing what to do she placed her hands relaxed on her hips but quickly crossed her arms and sighed biting her lip. She felt awkward, unsure of what to do, like a little lost puppy she refused to look at Kate. She gulped guiltily. She wanted to help but couldn't. She was back with her love and she'd been ripped apart from Carl.

Without warning she burst into tears and collapsed onto the floor, her head buried deeply into her hands.

Sawyer:

She was there. He could feel her beside him, holding his hand, talking to him. What was she saying? He couldn't work it out, he couldn't do anything but lay there.

In the end he forced himself to open his eyes slightly, and even that small movement caused him pain. He clung to her hand as though it was the last thing left of her.

He tried to speek.

"Freckles?" he choked out.

Kate:

"Yeah, I am here." kate whispered back. She smiled even though she knew he couldn't see it. she held his hand tightly. Kate heard Alex crying behind her.

feeling his forehead kate that he was burning up.

"Alex!" kate yelled talking charge. "We don't have time for any emotional breakdowns now. we have to save Sawyer's life." Go see if you can find a stream or something near by!"

kate was taking charge, she wasn't going to let anything happen to sawyer, she was more determined than ever to help him survive.

As she saw his body shake she pulled his head and shoulder into her lap. she rubed his arms and chest and stroked his head.

"shh, it's ok... i am here now, i am going to help." Kate said into his ear in a voice that was softer than a whisper. she spoke with compasion and love, in such a truthful way.

Alex:

She walked away into the jungle, silently crying.

Jack:

Jack and Carl were running through the jungle, still searching for Alex. As they followed the broken trees and the tracks on the ground, Jack began to wonder if they would find her, or in this case, anyone at all. Not a sound was made since Alex was dragged off, but the pounding of their shoes as they ran. Jack looked up ahead. He could see Carl searching franticly in every direction for his girlfriend. Jack knew the feeling of never wanting to give up on the one you love. This made him think back to his marrige with Sarah and the sight of her packing her things and leaving him... "Alex, this isnt the time for emotional breakdowns now..." Jack stopped in his tracks. "Carl!" he yelled. Carl stopped and ran back over to Jack. He opened his mouth to speak but Jack shushed him. "Shut up! I heard something... over there in the bushes," he whispered. "You're gonna be ok." Wait a minute, Jack knew that voice! He walked cautiously over to the bushes blocking his view, and stepped through them to reveil Kate. She looked up at him, alarmed, surprised, and a little embaressed. Jack sighed in relief, "Kate, are... are you alright?" he asked. Tears started to pour down her face. She slowly moved aside, revieling Sawyer, lying flat on the ground. He was badly bruised and his clothes were soaked with blood. Jack's mouth suddenly turned dry and he was lost for words... "Wha... what the hell hap-happened?"

Charlie

Charlie grinned at Hurley. He could se the girl herself from the corner of his eye. She was too sweet for words; all Charlie wanted to was to protect her from the evil world, from the stupid island, from fat polar bears, crazy jungle dinasours or any men that would dare to speak to her.

"I got better Hurley, I don't feel like I need that bl00dy stuff any more!" Charlie continued grinning. "And Claire knows it; she trusts me."

He looked around. Where were Sawyer and Kate?

"Hey big guy, do you see Sawyer or Kate?"

Hurley

It began to rain terrentially. He looked behind them. Even if they were there, the rain was coming down so fast that he probably wouldn't have been able to see them anyway. "I-I don't know," he replied. Then he began to yell. "KAAAATE! SAAAWYER!" Silence. It was exactly as he had expected and exactly as he had feared. He turned to Charlie and saw Claire was now by his side. Then the noise boomed through the jungle, shaking both tree trunks and eardrums. Even though it seemed far away, Hurley, Charlie, and Claire paniced and looked around them, nervous. "Oh, no," Hurley muttered. As unexpectedly as it had started, the screech ended. "Do you think we should look for them? I mean, I'm not Locke but they can't be too far away." What was he doing? This bravery was totally out of character for him, but these were his friends.

Alex:

Alex picked up a pace quickly and soon begun to run, ignoring everything around her. "Alex, this isn't the time for emotional breakdowns now..." she kept hearing Kate's voice in her head over and over again, playing like a stuck tape. She hated it. Who was she to say that? Who was it who put her own life out to save them? She was only 16, still a kid as sawyer said!

Alex continued to run, faster and faster until she couldn't. Her legs hurt and she was exhausted, hungry and thirsty. Her clothes still soaked. Annoyed she dropped to the floor on her knees but she heard a voice behind her. A voice she'd never heard before but sounded ever so distantly like she'd heard it before but couldn't remember at all.

"Alex?" the voice asked again.

Scared Alex jumped up and turned around but wish she hadn't. Her leg suddenly hurt more than it had done and this could be seen easily.

"Alex?" the voice repeated. Alex saw the woman smiled. She looked distantly familiar. She had dark hair and blue eyes.

"Alex is that you?" she asked again, smiling more, holding out her hand.

"Who are you?" Alex asked displeased and angered that she couldn't remember.

Sawyer:

It'll come back around...

The whispers were circling in his head, over and over like a stuck record, drowning him. He shut his eyes tightly and felt himself begin to shake. He was losing it. He couldn't tell reality from nightmare, he was slipping away.

"Kate...Kate where are you..." he blurted out unaware of what he was saying, fearing that she'd gone, that it had got her. He could feel her arms around him, but he'd never felt more alone.

"Kate...it'll get you...just..."

He had no clue what was coming out of his mouth. He choked the words out.

"If it comes anywhere near you..."

He could hear more voices now. There were more people there.

It'll come back around...

He could hardly breathe.

"I love you...Kate I love you please..." he murmered, lost in his nightmare.

It'll come back around...It'll come back around...

He passed out.

And don't worry. I aint gonna kil him

Alex:

"Alex?" the woman said again. Her face appeared to be in shock as she moved out as if she were to touch Alex's face.

"NO!" Alex yelled louder than she had anticipated, quickly putting her hand to her waistband where she usually kept a knife but she realised she was unarmed, vulnerable ",Who are you?" she asked again fiercer in case anything happened.

Unexpectedly the woman started singing something in french quietly until it was almost a whisper. It sounded like some sort of lullaby but Alex couldn't tell.

Alex stepped further away from her and was prepared to run but the woman stopped her.

"NO!" she yelled, pleading desperately ",Please!"

"Please what?" Alex snapped, stepping back again away from the woman. She carried a rifle on her back and looked somewhat threatening to her.

"What did you do to your leg?" she asked staring down at Alex's ripped jeans. Slowly the woman knelt down and put her hand out as if she sooth her cut.

Alex rapidly pulled her leg out of reach, wincing as she did so.

"You're hurt!" she smiled softly, taking another move towards her. Alex moved further back still.

"I'M FINE!" Alex fired at her before taking yet another step back.

"Please... you're hurt Alex... let me help you!"

The woman made another move towards Alex.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alex yelled out, moving back quicker. She was shaking.

The woman stood staring at her. Her smiles were fading until she stared at Alex as if she was about to hurt her.

"ARE YOU ALEX?" she demanded, quickly grabbing her shoulders giving her no time to move. Alex didn't reply. She only struggled to get away from the woman's grip ",ARE YOU ALEX?" she yelled at her again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Alex ordered her to do but instead she shook her slightly.

"ARE YOU MY ALEX?" she yelled again. This time Alex saw the tears build up in the woman's eyes. Tears of desperation and love.

"You are Alex?" she asked softly, moving closer to her.

Alex couldn't speak. She didn't know who she was and she wanted to get away but all she could do was stare into the woman's eyes.

After a moment alex spoke.

"Get away from me!" she muttered, moving her eyes down to the floor.

Kate:

He was shaking and summering incoherent words over and over.

She couldn't find the words to answer jack's question, her mouth was dry; her mind had gone blank.

"That, that… thing." She answered as if she was speaking for the first time in her life. She thought through ever word she said, the world was moving slow, painfully slow. She saw every second of his torturing before her as if it was lasting an eternity.

"It's ok…" she said in a sure tone, but the tears flowing down her cheeks seemed to give on the impression that she thought over wise; she was scared.

"jack, can you help? Please!" Kate asked in desperation.

Although jack came forward to assist, Kate didn't dare move. She continued to hold Sawyer in her lap and touch him with her shaking hands. Sweetly she touched him and tried to let him know she was there. For once she was determined to be there for him, he was always saving her, it was not her turn to help save him. She couldn't bring herself to stop talking to him, if only he could hear her words.

"Sawyer? sawyer, you have to listen to me, focus. I am right here. I am not leaving you." Kate's cheeks were red and her eyes held a pink glaze. Her finger tips glided over his temple and brushed his hair off his forehead. She hung her head forward and touched her lips to his trembling mouth ever so softly. "I love you…" she whispered in his ear, so only he could hear those sincere and life sustaining words.

Alex:

The woman didn't remove her grip. Alex continued to stare at the floor.

"Let of me!" she asked again, gritting her teeth ",Please!" she added.

The woman didn't remove her grip. Her eyes had totally filled with tears and they silently trickled down her cheeks.

"I SAID LET GO!" Alex screamed at the woman, swinging her arms out of the woman's grip and pushing her away from her.

The woman staggered back but did not floor. She looked pleadingly and desperate at Alex.

The woman held her arm out. It had three scratches on. Alex stared at her arm as it came nearer to her. It looked like the woman was trying to hold onto her, try to hug her.

Suddenly Alex smacked her arm out the way and dodged round her side so she could run back.

The woman had her eyes were closed and her head tilted towards the floor.

Slowly she lifted her head and opened her eyes at Alex. Her eyes were still filled with tears which glistened as they trickled gently down her cheeks.

"Alex!" she breathed again, trying to reach out and touch her again.

"Who are you?" Alex said as her own tears begun to fill in her own blue eyes.

"Please Alex!" she said again moving closer. This time her finger tips stroked past her top. Alex watched as the woman tried to grasp onto her top- but failed bringing her clenched hand to her chest.

"Please... just leave me alone!" Alex said, moving backwards wiping her watery eyes ",Just go!"

Without looking back Alex begun to run back from where she came from. For a while she heard nothing but suddenly the cry came again.

"ALEX!" it cried, it became louder and louder. She was following.

Jack:

He ran over to Sawyer's side to take a closer look at his wounds. "Oh my god..." he whispered to himself. They were pretty bad. He pressed his hand agaisnt the cut on Sawyer's fore arm to stop the bleeding, "You said it was that... thing... that monster... well it took Alex too... Carl and I, we've been looking for her..." Jack stammered to Kate. "Jack, Alex is fine now, she was with us... she went to get water for S-Sawyer." Kate said through her tears. Jack mearly nodded. There was a slight pause before he let out a heavy sigh and said, "There... there isnt anything I can do for him right now," looking at Sawyer, "I dont have bandages or anything to soak up the blood. We have to keep him hydrated though... as soon as Alex brings some water..." He decided to stop talking. It was already hard enough. There was now blood all over Jack's hand from putting the presser on the cut. He glanced over at Kate who had her hand placed gently in Sawyer's, and Jack just smiled.

Kate:

kate began to get impatient. as most people around her knew she wasn't a awfully

patient person to begin with.

"Jack, alex is a mess right now..." and kate could easily symapthize with why and thought she had all the reason to be "she wouldn't have any way to get the water back here, we are going to have to find water, and then take sawyere to it."

kate couldn't express how greatful she was for jack helping, she trusted him and knew if there was any one on the island that could help sawyer get better, it was jack. she saw him nod in agreement while focusing hard on the task ahead.

Kate carefully got up.

"i am going to go look for a stream or something."

before she left she bent down and whispered something in sawyer's ear.

"i'll be right back" she hollard in a sure tone as she ran off.

Jin

" I think we should tell her you are not pregnant. We cannot risk them knowing. After what happened to Claire, and the French woman? That can;t happen to us. if she already knows she will probably say so. But we have to take a chance."

Jin looked at Sun as she translated to tell the woman that she couldn't have children.She looked so scared. He didn't know if she could pull it off.

Sun

"I cannot have children, Juliet." Sun said with a tremor in her voice. Sun prayed Juliet would take it as a sad emotion rather than a scared one. "The doctor back in Korea told me that I could not and would not ever have children of my own. Thank you so much for bringing that pain up to the surface again."

Sun looked at Jin and said, "I so wanted to give him a son he could be proud of, but now this will never happen. I have failed him in this and yet he is still with me." She looked back at Juliet. "My stomach is nervous due to what has been happening today. This is what I told him and that is why he placed his hand on my stomach."

Sun knew that Jin understood more English than he let on so she hoped he understood what she was telling Juliet. "Is she buying all of this?" Sun thought to herself. She knew Jin was thinking the same thing.

Hurley

It began to rain terrentially. He looked behind them. Even if they were there, the rain was coming down so fast that he probably wouldn't have been able to see them anyway. "I-I don't know," he replied. Then he began to yell. "KAAAATE! SAAAWYER!" Silence. It was exactly as he had expected and exactly as he had feared. He turned to Charlie and saw Claire was now by his side. Then the noise boomed through the jungle, shaking both tree trunks and eardrums. Even though it seemed far away, Hurley, Charlie, and Claire paniced and looked around them, nervous. "Oh, no," Hurley muttered. As unexpectedly as it had started, the screech ended. "Do you think we should look for them? I mean, I'm not Locke but they can't be too far away." What was he doing? This bravery was totally out of character for him, but these were his friends.

Charlie

Charlie, still shaken from what he had heard, Claire gripping his arm, looked at Hurley with wide eyes. He would have laughed, but the situation just wouldn't allow it.

"Are you joking?"

Hurley just looked at Charlie, waiting for him to accept his new, brave, desesion. It was hard to comprehend, he so determind so ready to risk so much for friends... He used to always be the safe one- Happy go-lucky Hurley. He never seemed to want answers...

"Wow Hurley, I meen there's some pretty crazy stuff out there... You know there is. You really want to risk it?"

Hurley smiled sadlly, Charlie could see the new found determination in his friend's eyes... "But we can't leave them. I'm going to save them."

Charlie glanced down at a wet and shivering Claire by his side. He searched for answers in her, she would know- with her everything was good or bad, right or wrong... She would know.

"Claire, what do you..." Charlie trailed away. No more words were needed; Claire's innocent eyes just reflected his guilt back at him.

"Alright. If you go big guy... I'm coming with you."

Alex:

She continued to run but every further step sent a shot of pain through her leg. She tried to concentrate on running and forget the pain but couldn't. Suddenly her leg buckled underneath her. Alex staggered on for a few steps but when she saw and felt a hand grab her shoulder she instantly jumped slightly and swung around, stumbling and almost falling over.

"Please just let me go!" Alex pleaded in desperation and agony from her leg and whole body. She held her hand out in front of her, trying to let the woman come no closer.

"I haven't seen you in you in 16 years... but it feels like yesterday!" the woman smiled and actually clasping Alex's hand in hers. Alex stared at the woman's hand, clutching her own and holding it close to her.

Alex snapped out of stare, she tried to pull her hand free of the woman's grip but she held on like it was the last thing on Earth. Instead the woman pulled her closer to her.

She tried to pull herself back but the woman had her hand grasped round her forearm now. Smiling the woman moved back a streak of Alex's hair which fell over her eyes.

"You have beautiful blue eyes!" the woman smiled as she gazed into Alex's eyes.

Suddenly behind them was the loud sounds of footsteps. In surprise the woman let go of Alex's arm. Throughout she'd being trying to free herself and so she fell back on the floor when the woman let go.

Alex looked up she held her rifle out and stared carefully in the jungle. She was not smiling.

"Who's there?" she demanded ",SHOW YOURSELF!"

Hurley:

"Which way did the...um...monster noise come from?" Hurley asked Charlie as they walked seemingly aimlessly through the jungle. Charlie was behind him traveling at the same pace as Claire. Being the "one" in the threesome was a situation that was very typical for Hurley. Except for Libby. How he wished she could see him now! Would she be proud? Dissapointed? He peeled behind some paricularly tall grass and was amazed. "Dude! Come here!" he called to his friends.

Hurley:

"Which way did the...um...monster noise come from?" Hurley asked Charlie as they walked seemingly aimlessly through the jungle. Charlie was behind him traveling at the same pace as Claire. Being the "one" in the threesome was a situation that was very typical for Hurley. Except for Libby. How he wished she could see him now! Would she be proud? Dissapointed? He peeled behind some paricularly tall grass and was amazed. "Dude! Come here!" he called to his friends.

Wow maddie you got Hurley soo well! That was brilliant!

Charlie

"What is it?" Charlie asked, rushing up to Hurley's side.

"Dude..."

"No no no no no. This is not happening." Charlie stood bolt upright and started shaking his head. "Let's just walk away and forget we ever saw it. I want nothing to do with it!"

He felt Claire at his side once more. She was scared too, Charlie could feel it radiating through his body. He held her close to him with a protective arm.

"Should we... you know..." Hurley stuttered.

"Hurley what the hell's gotten into you? You sound like one of Jack's bl00dy dream team!" Charlie stated. Disgusted."Why would we want to do anything with it. Curiosity isn't always a good thing. We're not going to make Locke's mistake. We're going to learn from it. We're not going to open any bl00dy hatches!"

Alex:

Alex watched nervously into the jungle as the woman stared too, her rifle held up and ready to shoot. No one appeared. No one could be seen. It was silent. Not even the sounds of the footsteps could be heard anymore.

"No one's there!" Alex stuttered still on the floor even though she knew all too well what she heard. Someone or something was there.

"Sssh!" the woman whispered. She knew too as well they were not alone.

It was silent again.

"We have to move!" the woman suddenly said, turning around to Alex.

"What... where?" Alex choked. Did she expect her to go with her?

"Please... please come!" the woman pleaded holding out her hand for Alex to take but she didn't. Alex shook her head as she stared up at the woman.

"Alexandra!" the woman whispered. Irritated she hastily reached and grabbed Alex's arm with the wristband on an pulled heavily.

Alex had no choice but to get up. As soon as she was up she tried to free her arm but the woman had seen the wristband and a small part of the shocking device could be seen peaking out from under it.

"What is that?" the woman demanded, pulling Alex's wrist closer for a further look.

"It's nothing!" Alex said, desperately trying to free her arm but it was too late. She'd pulled back this wristband and gasped.

"Did they do that to you?" she demanded, seemingly getting angry.

Alex remained silent.

"DID THEY?" the woman yelled angrily.

Alex didn't say a word.

"I have to help you!" the woman muttered as she dropped her gun and bag on the floor.

Alex:

Reluctantly she allowed the woman to pull her arm along when she knelt by her bag and began muttering things to herself. It sounded like she was singing the lullaby in a different which she was singing before. Alex didn't understand it though.

"What are doing?" Alex asked immediately when the woman began searching through her bag.

"Helping you!" she muttered before resuming singing the lullaby.

The woman stopped searching and pulled out some sort of very sharp dirty metal cutters.

"What are doing?" Alex asked, trembling slightly as the woman put the cutters near a small bit of metal which stuck out of her wrist. Desperately she tried to free her arm again but the woman's grip was too strong.

"YOU CAN'T!" Alex screamed again. She knew it wouldn't be as simply so you could just set yourself free. How could it?

Alex jerked her head quickly away so she couldn't watch. Immediately she felt a small shock, nothing major. But then it hit.

Her whole body jolted and Alex flew back on the jungle floor. Her heart raced faster and faster. The shocks thundered from her head to her toes. A burning pain filled her arms, her legs and whole body. Alex tried to scream. But no noise came out. The agony continued. The jungle began to spin. Alex desperately tried to scramble back up but only fell back on the floor. Her heart beat so fast in her chest. Her breathing became faster and deeper. And then... it all stopped.

Alex's muscles tensed. Her whole body was rigid. Alex felt the last few shocks leave and then it went cold. Silence. Darkness.

Error! Hyperlink reference not valid.

Charlie

"What is it?" Charlie asked, rushing up to Hurley's side.

"Dude..."

"No no no no no. This is not happening." Charlie stood bolt upright and started shaking his head. "Let's just walk away and forget we ever saw it. I want nothing to do with it!"

He felt Claire at his side once more. She was scared too, Charlie could feel it radiating through his body. He held her close to him with a protective arm.

"Should we... you know..." Hurley stuttered.

"Hurley what the hell's gotten into you? You sound like one of Jack's bl00dy dream team!" Charlie stated. Disgusted."Why would we want to do anything with it. Curiosity isn't always a good thing. We're not going to make Locke's mistake. We're going to learn from it. We're not going to open any bl00dy hatches!"

claire

"um i dont think this is such a good idea." claire said no longer silentlly cluching onto charlies arm (lol yuli ) "i need to get back to feed arron any way." she agreed with charlie opining a hach was a bad idea. she always got the creeps when they went to "their hach" infact she bearly went down there at all. all she wantted to do was go back to the beach so that she could be with charlie and arron. everyone else on the island is going power hungry latly. she usaly liked to be with hurrly but he was starting to bother her with his new hero role and she knew that charlie was bothered by this aswell.

Jin

Jin listened to what Sun was saying. She looked scared, but he thought that Juliet might mistake that for sadness. He thought Sun said something about her stomache being upset. He wished he could understand more, but he got the idea of what she was saying. He just hoped that Juliet would believe it.

Error! Hyperlink reference not valid.

Jack:

"I'll be right back" Kate yelled to Jack as she ran off into the jungle. It was now silent. No noise whatso ever was made, but the sound of Sawyer's heavy breathing. He was beginning to get very weak. The cut on Sawyer's arm was still bleeding, it needed to be stitched up and his breathing was heavy and hoarse, he needed water as soon as possible... "Hang in there man," Jack whispered. Without any medical supplies, he couldnt do anything to help at the moment, but keep pressure on the cut. Jack began to get a little dizzy. He couldnt take it anymore! Any of it! Sawyer was lying on the ground, half dead, "the others" were probably searching left and right for them, a big black smoke monster was roaming the jungle, snaching up anything that came in its path... all this drama was eating Jack up inside. He glanced back down at the unconcious Sawyer... and the memories came flooding back... "It doesnt have to be this way."..."He's lying!"... "Sayid you dont know that!"... "Tables were turned Id watch you die."... "Can you fix him?"... Suddenly Jack realized... Sawyer was one of his friends! He could be a total hole, but a friend and right now he was in serious pain. Jack felt sick, he was getting woozy, he couldnt keep his eyes open, he fell to ground next to Sawyer, and fainted.

Sawyer:

His eyes flew open and he caught his breath, coughing violently as he did so. He groaned in pain. All he could feel was pain, everywhere. He was practically swimming in his own blood, and he let out an agonizing yell as he was finally able to sit up.

He glanced down at his body.

"Sh!t" he murmered, but coughed again, this time blood spurting out of his mouth.

Suddenly he realised something.

He scanned the area frantically, the only sight was Jack out cold on the jungle floor a few feet away from him. His breath caught in his mouth. What the hell had happened? Where was Kate?

She'd been there, beside him, he was sure of it. He hadn't been dreaming...

He started to shake Jack roughly by the shoulders.

"Doc...Doc wake up...Jack..."

Nothing.

"Come on you son of a b!tch wake up."

As he was shaking him his arms hurt more and more. Jack still hadn't moved a muscle.

Sawyer ran his hand through his hair, but groaned again as the pain throbbed down his arm. Taking a deep breath, he struggled onto his feet. If anyone had seen him at this moment, they would've thought he was drunk. He staggered against a tree, holding back the agony that still had control over him.

"Kate!!!" he yelled, coughing again.

He looked around. There was no sign of her.

"Kate!!!"

Kate:

dammit kate thought as she ran through the jungle, the best she could with her remaining injures. where are all the streams that are supose to exist in a jungle?!. her feet moved quickly over the ground, her body moved up and down following the rocky terrain. after she figured she had gone about three quarters of a mile and there was no water she dicided to turn back. hearing screaming kate ran towards it. she though it sounded like alex.

she was closer to the sound in only moments. peeking through the brush she saw alex struggle to get out of her mother's grasp. carelessly kate steped on a twig, and it snapped.

danielle soon began to shout and try to leave once again. kate knew that it was alex's mother and although she was strange at times alex was safer than any of the rest of them seeing she was with some one with a weapon.

Still hiddin from the two of them kate then heard her name being called. she instantly knew who's voice it was that was calling her.

Kate continued:

kate ran as fast, forgetting about her frail physical state, toward where she had found sawyer. seeing his leaning against a tree calling out her name she ran toward him and over took him in a hug; that nearly made him fall back. a bit of his blood that hadn't dried stuck to her own clothing bu that wasn't her chief concern. she felt his arm that wasn't hurt wrap around her shoulder and hold her close. kate smiled, dispite the remaining desperation of the moment, she was just glad sawyer was alive. out of the corrnr of her eye kate saw jack lying on the jungle floor.

kate stared in disbelief; she hadn't known it was possible so have so many people pass out within a such a short amount of time.

leaning down she gentely touched his ruff face.

"jack, jack. can you hear me? jack." kate said patiently and in a clear tone. kate hide her fruseration, it wouldn't do any good, they were as hopeless as could be, all they could do was wait for jack to wake up. after checking his pulse and forehead kate stood up and went to look at sawyer's arms

"let me look" kate said in an authoritative way, she wanted to help sawyer in anyway she could. very carefully she examended his arms and other wounds with a gental touch.

"the bleeding has stoped for the most part..." kate reasured hi with a smile.

Sawyer:

He yelled her name, hurting himself even more in the process.

It's taken her.

That was the first thought that entered his head. He choked on his own breath, having another violent coughing fit.

And suddenly there she was, in front of him, her eyes red and her face stained with tears, the relief of seeing her causing his body somehow to hurt even more.

She collapsed into his arms. It hurt like hell but he didn't care, he held her there, breathing her in, coughing slightly again.

"Jesus Christ" he gasped out "Where the hell were you? Scared the...sh!t outta me..." he was aware that his voice was mearly a hoarse whisper, and she probably couldn't hear him.

She noticed Jack suddenly and fell to her knees beside him, concern in her eyes. Sawyers head fell back against the tree he was leaning on and he closed his eyes. Eventually she returned to see if he was okay and began to check him over.

"Kate...Kate stop it...I'm fine..."

He coughed again, harshly, more blood spilling from his mouth. He staggered forward, doubling over as the coughs continued. Kate steadied him, a sudden fear clouding over her. He leaned on her, as he coughs began to die down.

"So..." he muttered, glancing down at Jack. "Got a plan Freckles?"

kate:

it killed her to see him in pain like this, she held back the tears and gave him a smile. "you'll be ok." she said more trying to convince herself than him.

"Nows about time for one of those island miracles huh?" she muttered while helping sawyer lowering into a sitting possition against the tree.

kate didn't have a plan, bu she didn't want to let sawyer know that.

looking at him once more she saw his blood crusted blode hair plastered to his forehead, his shirt had been town and his arm lay lame at his side, his lips she had kissed only hours before where dry and needed water. every time he spoke his his parched voice and everytime he coughed up blood a bit of her hurt. skate hide it all well and tried her best to think things through. kate couldn't find any way out... a million ideas rushed through her head

i can't carry jack... sawyer can barely stand... they both need water... alex is gone... where the hell is carl?... what if neither of them get better... what do i do?... kate bit her finger nail and sat staring into space; like she always did when she had a lot on her mind. kate heard sawyer say something... comign out of her daze she went over and sat beside him. she held his hand and hers and looked him in the eyes. "you are going to be fine." kate was going to save someone else an not worry about herself. she had been running and protecting herself for such a long time, but now she had a reason to live for some one else, and she had some one esle to live and work for.

waiting for some sign of hope or some way out kate leaned her head on sawyer's shoulder and rested. she could hear his body shake and his lungs were wheazy when he coughed. kate hide her worry the best she could, but for how much she cared it was hard to do.

Danielle:

Danielle gasped as she fell back as Alex was thrown anyway from her onto the jungle floor. She heard Alex groan and yelp in pain as was reluctant to even look but slowly she did.

She terror shone in her blue eyes as she watched Alex writhe in pain. Sixteen years she'd prepared for this moment and she couldn't do it right.

As Alex failed to even get up on hands and knees without yelping in agony Danielle couldn't take it anymore. She dashed towards her daughter in agony and desperate need for help and collapsed on her knees with tears streaming from her eyes.

Suddenly Alex lulled on her back, her racing chest slowed until it stopped. Danielle brought a hand to her mouth and almost broke down but couldn't. She had to save Alex. She had to save her baby.

Nervy and slightly shaking she scrabbled round to Alex's head, tilted it back and checked for breathing. She had to bite her lip to stop anymore tears. Ready to breakdown, ready to hide again she checked Alex's pulse. Danielle let out a long wail of realisation, she'd lost her, she'd killed her.

Crying, Danielle kissed Alex's forehead softly. She'd been longing to do that for sixteen years and Alex never knew.

Danielle took a deep breath, she wasn't going to hide again, she'd found her baby and wasn't going to let her away from her loving arms... never.

Hurriedly Danielle began chest compressions on Alex's chest. Her arms were shaky but soon steadied. She had to be brave for her daughters sake.

"C'mon Alex... come back to me!" Danielle whispered as she checked her pulse and breathing. Danielle wasn't nervous anymore. She was just a mother who desperately wanted her daughter back. She began mouth to mouth now and watched Alex's chest rise and then fall. But nothing else happened. Danielle stopped for a second and wiped her tears away before giving more chest compressions.

It'd been a few minutes and Alex had still not woken up.

"C'mon Alex... please Alexandra... don't leave me!" Danielle whispered as she hit Alex's lifeless chest again and again, harder and harder.

As Danielle checked her pulse again she almost screamed. Her tears turned to little drops of happiness. the terror left her face and eyes as she felt the small but strong beat of Alex's pulse in her wrist.

Danielle continued:

Once she'd felt Alex's pulse she realised she was never ever going to give up on her daughter. Many times she thought she'd never see her again and almost gave up finding her but now she had her baby... she wanted her forever.

Danielle continued to give mouth to mouth. No matter how long it took, Danielle was going to save her daughter. She had to!

A few minutes past but Danielle for one second was not doubtful. Alex was going to wake up. She was going to know her mother. Danielle was certain of that.

Suddenly she stopped. She stared at Alex's chest. It couldn't be, could it?

Danielle checked Alex's breathing again. YES! There it was again, slow but it was there.

"Alex!" Danielle whispered as she gently stroked Alex's cheek ",Wake up... wake up Alex!"

Alex didn't wake.

"C'mon... Alex... please... wake up!" tears begun to build in Danielle's eyes and one trickled down and hit Alex's cheek.

Danielle took a deep breath. Without even a thought she lifted Alex over her shoulders, took her rifle and went off into the jungle.

She knew where she was heading. They had a doctor. They could help her, she knew it.

Jack:

As he lay on the ground unconcious, thoughts swirled through his head. It felt like he was re-living his past. Sarah, his father, the hatch, on the airplane and the turbulance; it was happening all over again. He heard a womans voice, "My husband says planes are ment to be in the air..." "I'll keep you company until he gets back, don't worry, It's gonna be over..." Crash! The airplane was going down so fast! The cockpit broke off in mid-air... Jack's eyes flung open. He was drenched in sweat. He looked around to find himself lying on the dirty jungle ground, scared and gasping for air.

Sawyer:

He sat there, clinging onto Kate, trying to keep his eyes open. He could here her murmering things like "You're going to be fine...it's not that bad...Jack can help you..." It seemed lke she was trying to convince herself more than him.

Suddenly Jack started breathing eratically, and his eyes flew open. Kate immediatly rushed to his side. Sawyer felt her tear away from him like his arm were being ripped off.

Jack stood up easily, shaking himself out of the state he was in, and noticed that Sawyer was awake.

"Howdy Doc" he said in his usual greeting. "Think I need to make an appointment."

He coughed again, blood splattering everywhere.

Jesus...he felt like his lungs were on fire.

He couldn't stand this much longer

Kate:

"Jack?" Kate got up from her possition by sawyer, "stay there" she motioned to sawyer with her hand; she didn't want him getting up and risking getting more hurt.

"Jack? you ok?" she went to his side and helped him get up from the jungle floor. there were beads of sweat on his forehead and he looked as if he had been in much pain. his eyes were half shut as if he was coming out of a dream.

"it's ok i got ya." Kate said reasuringly trying her best to help him in anyway she could.

Her worried eyes would glance over in sawyer directions every few seconds as if she needed to make sure he hadn't left. his presance was comfort enough for her in the time of desperation.

as se was helping jack her heard sawyer cough once again, she knew it wasn't good. she looked up at jacks tired face, hoping there was something he could do to save sawyer. Please, please say you can do something was all kate kept thinking.

Alex:

She wondered what the hell had just happened. She felt her body jump up and down and as she hazily opened her tired eyes she saw the jungle floor moving fast beneath her.

Her whole body burned, her chest felt bruised and the more she woke up the more her body began to shake, her whole arm was numb with pain. Letting out a slight moan she turned her head and started to move more, struggling to stop. Everything was too disorientated to even know what was happening but suddenly the rapidly moving jungle floor stopped.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt the cold jungle floor beneath her body. It was relaxing to feel cold wet grass to cool her down and stop her sweat.

Gradually, she opened her eyes and saw the wet grass tickling her cheeks before lifting up her head and hoist herself up on her arms until she was sitting.

Opposite, she saw Danielle staring directly at her, smiling, holding her rifle.

Alex was confused, the last thing she remembered was screaming at this woman. Why was she here?

Alex didn't know what to do, scream? Talk to this woman? Attempt to walk away?

All Alex could manage was a small smile.

Sawyer:

He hated having to ask Jack for help, but he saw no other choice. Although what help could he really get in the middle of the jungle with no medical equipment? The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but the coughing was getting worse.Inhaled too much smoke he thought with irony. Then he suddenly remembered what he had seen in the smoke and he felt sick, which just made him cough even more.

Kate was at his side again, trying to help him up onto his feet. He struggled up, Jack helping too, and soon the two of them were practically supporting his entre weight.

Sawyer coughed.

"This aint gonna work." he said "I won't make it..."

Alex:

"What... what happened?" Alex stuttered, even more unsure than before everything blacked out.

"I cut the metal!" Danielle said, her smiled faded ",It looked like you were being electrocuted... you were in pain... agony!" Alex noticed the small crystal tears form in Danielle's eyes ",And the it stopped... you stopped breathing... you had no pulse... I thought..." one of the tears trickled down Danielle's worn face ",... I thought I'd lost you again... I didn't know what to-"

"WAIT!" Alex suddenly yelled out ",'Lost me again'?" she repeated, questioning Danielle's remark ",I was never yours to loose!"

Danielle got up, without glancing at Alex and began to walk slowly over to Alex. She didn't say anything.

Worried and beginning to panic Alex scrambled backwards, this made Danielle look.

"PLEASE... please... I want to explain!" Danielle looked at Alex, trying to appear calm but Alex saw something was worrying her.

Alex begun to get nervous, she didn't know what was happening.

As she began to hear her voice soften, she stared right into her eyes and realised where she recognised her from. It was a dream. A dream she'd had frequently when she was younger.

Kate:

being rather short tempered kate wanted to drop sawyer then and there and give hi a good talking to; all about how he would make it. her anger was only a cover up though, more of a mask to hide how dreadfully scared she was at how weak sawyer way.

"you're going to be fine." kate said in short puffs of breath as she tried to carry sawyer, it was difficult to talk while holding half of his weight on her shoulder. kate wanted to cry, she was about to break down, it had all been too much. everything was going wrong, nothing was right. but she heald the tears back, she knew they wouldn't do her, or sawyer for that matter, any good at the moment.

"lets just get you to some water for now." she said trying to talk in a hopefully tone to keep the moment less frightful.

Jack:

Supporting Sawyer around their necks, Kate and Jack walked slowy but surely through the silent jungle. Jack's arms were getting sore but he wasnt about to let go of Sawyer. His coughing was getting worse after every step they took. Blood was dripping down his chin as he struggled to catch his breath. "Hey lets hold up for a minute." Jack said. He and Kate stopped and leaned Sawyer agaisnt the nearest tree. Jack took Kate aside, "He needs some medical attention immediatly," Jack said to her in a quiet voice, "But right now at the very least, water. In his condition, if he gets dehydrated he'll get seriously sick, and it might happen sooner than you think." They both looked over to where Sawyer was leaning on the tree and he was once again coughing up blood. Jack turned back to Kate and saw her eyes start to fill up with tears. He put his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, lets go find a stream or something, it'll be ok."

Alex:

There was confusion. A woman was running around, crying and screaming desperately. Her tears shone under the glowing torchlight.

"PLEASE!" she cried desperately, "PLEASE... MY BABY!"

The screaming was unbearable, there was other screaming too. A baby. Uncomfortable and struggling, wailing in desperation.

There was a bundle of people in front of her and behind. She tried to block out the screams, it didn't help. The baby's scream got louder, more disturbing every second it went on.

Suddenly everyone stopped moving, the screams continued. The group unbunched, she found herself going forward, with a man whom she recognised all her life, Ben.

"Go away Danielle!" he boomed ",she's better this way!"

The wailing screeched on and over the top was the loudest ear piercing scream, and then nothing else... only the wailing of the screaming baby.

Suddenly Alex found herself staring straight into Danielle's eyes.

"Let me explain!" Danielle whispered softly, putting a small smile on her face.

Kate:

she tried soo hard to believe what jack said, that it would be ok. seeing sawyer so weak and hurt made her physically sick. kate nodded and went back to help carry sawyer to water.

she knew he was worth it all, the pain, the heartache, the constant worry. kate knew in the end he would have been worth it all, even if no one had ever told him so, she knew it. however little hope she had she held onto for dear life.

Alex:

She listened attentively to everything Danielle said. She stared directly down at her own feet without showing any emotion, she just stared. She wanted everything to go away. She felt sick, but worse of all, she couldn't believe it.

I don't have a mother... I don't have a family... only Carl truly cares what happens to me! No one else... I never had a family... I was never loved... it's not true!

Alex kept saying this to herself over and over again. She'd believed it for 16 years, it wasn't about to change.

"Alex?" she heard Danielle whisper softly. She'd been staring at her shoes for quite some time, without saying a word. Danielle reached out to touch her cheek but Alex smacked her hand away.

"I don't have a mother!" Alex muttered but Danielle heard. She looked upset ",I never have had a mother!" Alex snapped, looking up at Danielle ",I've never had a family!" Alex's voice begun to become louder, shakier too the more she said these things ",There's only ONE person who cares about me... NO ONE else does... I was NEVER loved... it's all a bunch of lies!"

"Alex!" Danielle pleaded almost crying from her daughters perseverance to stay away ",Why? Why would I lie?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE CRAZY!" Alex snapped getting up from the floor ",Ben gave me a picture of my mother and YOU'RE NOT HER!" Suddenly a shaky thought came into Alex's head. What if Ben was the liar? She paused not knowing whether to go on, but she refused to believe it ",You're not my mother!"

"They took you from my arms... I remember it as if it were yesterday... I know my daughter!" Danielle persisted in a sad pleading voice, reaching to hold her in her arms. Alex recoiled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME... I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER... I'VE NEVER HAD A MOTHER... I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY, I HAVE NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL!" Alex hesitated ",You're lying!"

Danielle appeared to almost break down and burst into tears but she remained still.

"I am not a liar... I know my daughter... you're my baby!" Danielle's tears begun to fall, hitting the jungle grass. Her daughter hated her ",You ARE my Alex!"

"NO!" Alex yelled out ",I'M NO ONES... YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER... I DON'T HAVE ONE, I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY, NO ONE LOVES ME! 'Useless Alex always getting herself into trouble'!" she stated ",YOU KNOW THAT THING IN MY WRIST... THEY DID THAT, THEY DON'T LOVE ME AND NEITHER DO YOU!"

Without a look around Alex begun to storm into the jungle, tears falling which she couldn't let go of before.

Danielle didn't follow. She watched her daughter walk away from her, she'd refused her. Alex hated her, but then something occurred to her. Alex couldn't accept it. She'd never

Sun

"This wait is driving me insane!" Sun thought to herself. "Is she buying this or not? Why is she just sitting there with a blank expression?"

Sun looked at Jin and then at Juliet again. "Ahhh..." Sun thought. "She is doing this on purpose! She is trying to make me squirm into finding out if what I say is true or a lie!!! Yes, that is it. Or... She is doing this because she already knows I am lying, she already knows I am pregnant and she is just trying to make me squirm for the fun of it!"

Sun looked between Jin and Juliet again. Jin was looking back at Juliet with the same blank expression. Of course, working for Sun's father, he would know how to do that. "Perhaps I am over analyzing." she thought. "Perhaps I should just do what she and Jin are doing. I did learn from the best."

Sun looked at Juliet with the same blank stare. Making it a staring contest. "Two against one, BH!" Sun thought.

Jin

He stared at at juliet. He had gotten good at not showing emotion since working for Sun's father. He wondered why Juliet still wasn't saying anything. Did she believe them or not? If he had to wait much longer he would go insane!"Why is she not saying anything?" he said to Sun.

Jack:

As he lay on the ground unconcious, thoughts swirled through his head. It felt like he was re-living his past. Sarah, his father, the hatch, on the airplane and the turbulance; it was happening all over again. He heard a womans voice, "My husband says planes are ment to be in the air..." "I'll keep you company until he gets back, don't worry, It's gonna be over..." Crash! The airplane was going down so fast! The cockpit broke off in mid-air... Jack's eyes flung open. He was drenched in sweat. He looked around to find himself lying on the dirty jungle ground, scared and gasping for air.

Sawyer:

He sat there, clinging onto Kate, trying to keep his eyes open. He could here her murmering things like "You're going to be fine...it's not that bad...Jack can help you..." It seemed lke she was trying to convince herself more than him.

Suddenly Jack started breathing eratically, and his eyes flew open. Kate immediatly rushed to his side. Sawyer felt her tear away from him like his arm were being ripped off.

Jack stood up easily, shaking himself out of the state he was in, and noticed that Sawyer was awake.

"Howdy Doc" he said in his usual greeting. "Think I need to make an appointment."

He coughed again, blood splattering everywhere.

Jesus...he felt like his lungs were on fire.

He couldn't stand this much longer

Kate:

"Jack?" Kate got up from her possition by sawyer, "stay there" she motioned to sawyer with her hand; she didn't want him getting up and risking getting more hurt.

"Jack? you ok?" she went to his side and helped him get up from the jungle floor. there were beads of sweat on his forehead and he looked as if he had been in much pain. his eyes were half shut as if he was coming out of a dream.

"it's ok i got ya." Kate said reasuringly trying her best to help him in anyway she could.

Her worried eyes would glance over in sawyer directions every few seconds as if she needed to make sure he hadn't left. his presance was comfort enough for her in the time of desperation.

as se was helping jack her heard sawyer cough once again, she knew it wasn't good. she looked up at jacks tired face, hoping there was something he could do to save sawyer. Please, please say you can do something was all kate kept thinking.

Alex:

She wondered what the hell had just happened. She felt her body jump up and down and as she hazily opened her tired eyes she saw the jungle floor moving fast beneath her.

Her whole body burned, her chest felt bruised and the more she woke up the more her body began to shake, her whole arm was numb with pain. Letting out a slight moan she turned her head and started to move more, struggling to stop. Everything was too disorientated to even know what was happening but suddenly the rapidly moving jungle floor stopped.

Alex closed her eyes as she felt the cold jungle floor beneath her body. It was relaxing to feel cold wet grass to cool her down and stop her sweat.

Gradually, she opened her eyes and saw the wet grass tickling her cheeks before lifting up her head and hoist herself up on her arms until she was sitting.

Opposite, she saw Danielle staring directly at her, smiling, holding her rifle.

Alex was confused, the last thing she remembered was screaming at this woman. Why was she here?

Alex didn't know what to do, scream? Talk to this woman? Attempt to walk away?

All Alex could manage was a small smile.

Sawyer:

He hated having to ask Jack for help, but he saw no other choice. Although what help could he really get in the middle of the jungle with no medical equipment? The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but the coughing was getting worse.Inhaled too much smoke he thought with irony. Then he suddenly remembered what he had seen in the smoke and he felt sick, which just made him cough even more.

Kate was at his side again, trying to help him up onto his feet. He struggled up, Jack helping too, and soon the two of them were practically supporting his entre weight.

Sawyer coughed.

"This aint gonna work." he said "I won't make it..."

Alex:

"What... what happened?" Alex stuttered, even more unsure than before everything blacked out.

"I cut the metal!" Danielle said, her smiled faded ",It looked like you were being electrocuted... you were in pain... agony!" Alex noticed the small crystal tears form in Danielle's eyes ",And the it stopped... you stopped breathing... you had no pulse... I thought..." one of the tears trickled down Danielle's worn face ",... I thought I'd lost you again... I didn't know what to-"

"WAIT!" Alex suddenly yelled out ",'Lost me again'?" she repeated, questioning Danielle's remark ",I was never yours to loose!"

Danielle got up, without glancing at Alex and began to walk slowly over to Alex. She didn't say anything.

Worried and beginning to panic Alex scrambled backwards, this made Danielle look.

"PLEASE... please... I want to explain!" Danielle looked at Alex, trying to appear calm but Alex saw something was worrying her.

Alex begun to get nervous, she didn't know what was happening.

As she began to hear her voice soften, she stared right into her eyes and realised where she recognised her from. It was a dream. A dream she'd had frequently when she was younger.

Kate:

being rather short tempered kate wanted to drop sawyer then and there and give hi a good talking to; all about how he would make it. her anger was only a cover up though, more of a mask to hide how dreadfully scared she was at how weak sawyer way.

"you're going to be fine." kate said in short puffs of breath as she tried to carry sawyer, it was difficult to talk while holding half of his weight on her shoulder. kate wanted to cry, she was about to break down, it had all been too much. everything was going wrong, nothing was right. but she heald the tears back, she knew they wouldn't do her, or sawyer for that matter, any good at the moment.

"lets just get you to some water for now." she said trying to talk in a hopefully tone to keep the moment less frightful.

Jack:

Supporting Sawyer around their necks, Kate and Jack walked slowy but surely through the silent jungle. Jack's arms were getting sore but he wasnt about to let go of Sawyer. His coughing was getting worse after every step they took. Blood was dripping down his chin as he struggled to catch his breath. "Hey lets hold up for a minute." Jack said. He and Kate stopped and leaned Sawyer agaisnt the nearest tree. Jack took Kate aside, "He needs some medical attention immediatly," Jack said to her in a quiet voice, "But right now at the very least, water. In his condition, if he gets dehydrated he'll get seriously sick, and it might happen sooner than you think." They both looked over to where Sawyer was leaning on the tree and he was once again coughing up blood. Jack turned back to Kate and saw her eyes start to fill up with tears. He put his hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, lets go find a stream or something, it'll be ok."

Alex:

There was confusion. A woman was running around, crying and screaming desperately. Her tears shone under the glowing torchlight.

"PLEASE!" she cried desperately, "PLEASE... MY BABY!"

The screaming was unbearable, there was other screaming too. A baby. Uncomfortable and struggling, wailing in desperation.

There was a bundle of people in front of her and behind. She tried to block out the screams, it didn't help. The baby's scream got louder, more disturbing every second it went on.

Suddenly everyone stopped moving, the screams continued. The group unbunched, she found herself going forward, with a man whom she recognised all her life, Ben.

"Go away Danielle!" he boomed ",she's better this way!"

The wailing screeched on and over the top was the loudest ear piercing scream, and then nothing else... only the wailing of the screaming baby.

Suddenly Alex found herself staring straight into Danielle's eyes.

"Let me explain!" Danielle whispered softly, putting a small smile on her face.

Kate:

she tried soo hard to believe what jack said, that it would be ok. seeing sawyer so weak and hurt made her physically sick. kate nodded and went back to help carry sawyer to water.

she knew he was worth it all, the pain, the heartache, the constant worry. kate knew in the end he would have been worth it all, even if no one had ever told him so, she knew it. however little hope she had she held onto for dear life.

Alex:

She listened attentively to everything Danielle said. She stared directly down at her own feet without showing any emotion, she just stared. She wanted everything to go away. She felt sick, but worse of all, she couldn't believe it.

I don't have a mother... I don't have a family... only Carl truly cares what happens to me! No one else... I never had a family... I was never loved... it's not true!

Alex kept saying this to herself over and over again. She'd believed it for 16 years, it wasn't about to change.

"Alex?" she heard Danielle whisper softly. She'd been staring at her shoes for quite some time, without saying a word. Danielle reached out to touch her cheek but Alex smacked her hand away.

"I don't have a mother!" Alex muttered but Danielle heard. She looked upset ",I never have had a mother!" Alex snapped, looking up at Danielle ",I've never had a family!" Alex's voice begun to become louder, shakier too the more she said these things ",There's only ONE person who cares about me... NO ONE else does... I was NEVER loved... it's all a bunch of lies!"

"Alex!" Danielle pleaded almost crying from her daughters perseverance to stay away ",Why? Why would I lie?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE CRAZY!" Alex snapped getting up from the floor ",Ben gave me a picture of my mother and YOU'RE NOT HER!" Suddenly a shaky thought came into Alex's head. What if Ben was the liar? She paused not knowing whether to go on, but she refused to believe it ",You're not my mother!"

"They took you from my arms... I remember it as if it were yesterday... I know my daughter!" Danielle persisted in a sad pleading voice, reaching to hold her in her arms. Alex recoiled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME... I'M NOT YOUR DAUGHTER... I'VE NEVER HAD A MOTHER... I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY, I HAVE NEVER HAVE AND I NEVER WILL!" Alex hesitated ",You're lying!"

Danielle appeared to almost break down and burst into tears but she remained still.

"I am not a liar... I know my daughter... you're my baby!" Danielle's tears begun to fall, hitting the jungle grass. Her daughter hated her ",You ARE my Alex!"

"NO!" Alex yelled out ",I'M NO ONES... YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER... I DON'T HAVE ONE, I DON'T HAVE A FAMILY, NO ONE LOVES ME! 'Useless Alex always getting herself into trouble'!" she stated ",YOU KNOW THAT THING IN MY WRIST... THEY DID THAT, THEY DON'T LOVE ME AND NEITHER DO YOU!"

Without a look around Alex begun to storm into the jungle, tears falling which she couldn't let go of before.

Danielle didn't follow. She watched her daughter walk away from her, she'd refused her. Alex hated her, but then something occurred to her. Alex couldn't accept it. She'd never had this sort of love to accept.

Sun

"This wait is driving me insane!" Sun thought to herself. "Is she buying this or not? Why is she just sitting there with a blank expression?"

Sun looked at Jin and then at Juliet again. "Ahhh..." Sun thought. "She is doing this on purpose! She is trying to make me squirm into finding out if what I say is true or a lie!!! Yes, that is it. Or... She is doing this because she already knows I am lying, she already knows I am pregnant and she is just trying to make me squirm for the fun of it!"

Sun looked between Jin and Juliet again. Jin was looking back at Juliet with the same blank expression. Of course, working for Sun's father, he would know how to do that. "Perhaps I am over analyzing." she thought. "Perhaps I should just do what she and Jin are doing. I did learn from the best."

Sun looked at Juliet with the same blank stare. Making it a staring contest. "Two against one, BH!" Sun thought.

Jin

He stared at at juliet. He had gotten good at not showing emotion since working for Sun's father. He wondered why Juliet still wasn't saying anything. Did she believe them or not? If he had to wait much longer he would go insane!"Why is she not saying anything?" he said to Sun.

Jin

Jin ran at Juliet. He grabbed the vile and threw it to the ground. Furious, he grabbed Juliet. "We are bringing her back to the camp. They can do whatever they want with her there. Are you okay?"

Sawyer:

Alex looked more distressed than usual, and that was saying something considering all the sh!t that she'd been through.

"Where's Carl?" she cried helplessly, searching the area.

Sawyer had no idea where Carl was and wasn't about to go on another God damn rescue mission either. In all the time he'd spent on the island, he'd never wanted to get off it as much as he did now.

"Jesus Christ..." he groaned "Just gets worse and worse don't it."

He looked at the girl. She truly was helpless and alone. She was looking at him with a mixture of worry and anger. They'd got over the trust issues...there was no doubt in his head now that Alex was on their team. But he still couldn't bring himself to help her when she needed it. He had his own problems, and there was only one other person he cared more about that himself-

Suddenly birds flew everywhere as a gun shot echoed through the trees ahead.

Alex:

Alex stopped searching. She stared directly into the trees from where the shot had come from. Her eyes followed the birds which flew away and the ringing echoed in her ears.

Quickly she looked at the three, no one was hurt. She looked at them expecting them to move but no one even flinched.

"RUN!" Alex suddenly screeched but she knew it was easier said than done.

Jin

Jin ran at Juliet. He grabbed the vile and threw it to the ground. Furious, he grabbed Juliet. "We are bringing her back to the camp. They can do whatever they want with her there. Are you okay?"

Sun

Sun's stomach rolled, twisted, and turned. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth a few times. Then swallowed a few times before she got controll again. Sun took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes Jin," she began. "I am okay. What was that vile stuff?"

Sun repeated the question in English to Juliet. The Other kept silent. She only winced at the tight hold Jin had on her.

"Cat got your tongue, Juliet?" Sun asked. Sun walked over to Juliet and Jin. Without any warning Sun drew her arm back and decked Juliet. Sun knocked her out cold. "That will teach you to mess with a mother-to-be."

Jin

" I don't know what it is. I am just glad you are okay. Nice Punch though." He laughed, " I can carry the other back to the camp. We will see what needs to be done with her there. We should also see is Jack, Kate, Sawyer, Charlie and Claire made it back okay.

They started to walk back when they suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like someone was walking towards them. Jin stopped. Then he heard the voice,

"And just where do you think your taking her?"

Sun

Sun was smiling to herself at Jin compliment. She watched Jin heft Juliet over his shoulder and together they started walking back towards camp.

They only made a few feet when they heard the voice asking where they were taking the Other. Sun and Jin spun around, guns raised.

Kate:

Kate stood froozen at Sawyer's side. neither sawyer, jack or she moved. dispsite they fact that none of them really could they mostly didn't for they woudn't leave sawyer. alex looked around hesitantly. kate thought she looked as if she didn't know where to go.

the sound of foot steps came from the direction of the gun shoot. danielle came out from the bushes holding her gun in clear view. a sigh of a relief came from the three of them, although they still remained scared.

claire

"um i dont think this is such a good idea." claire said no longer silentlly cluching onto charlies arm (lol yuli ) "i need to get back to feed arron any way." she agreed with charlie opining a hach was a bad idea. she always got the creeps when they went to "their hach" infact she bearly went down there at all. all she wantted to do was go back to the beach so that she could be with charlie and arron. everyone else on the island is going power hungry latly. she usaly liked to be with hurrly but he was starting to bother her with his new hero role and she knew that charlie was bothered by this aswell.

Charlie

Charlie and Claire were thinking the same thing, he could feel it. Both bewildered by Hurley…by his new attitude to all this.

"But like dudes..." Hurley pushed, uncertainly "Shouldn't we just… you know... Check it out?"

Claire looked at Charlie, he looked back at her, frowning.

"Hurley. We'll just tell Jack when he gets back, okay? I don't want to get mixed into this."

"Charlie man, ya can't always leave everything to Jack, and then you're annoyed that he does everything that matters to us survivors." Hurley exclaimed. "We should stop being just extras in this crazy island life. We should go look at it."

Charlie stared at Hurley. A vague understanding was appearing- he knew what Hurley meant- not to say he would ever admit he did.

"Come on guys!" Hurley kept encouraging.

Charlie didn't know. He was torn between the temptation of being adventurous and the sense of wanting to protect Claire. "What do you think?" He asked, looking at the cute blonde at his side.

Jin

Jin quickly dropped Juliet to the ground. He raised his gun at the man standing before him. He wasn;t very tall, about 5'7. He had light blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Jin started yelling in Korean at him."what are you doing here? Do not touch my wife! Is this woman one of your kind?" Then, he realized the man could not understand him. He hadn't understood what the man had just said. The language barrier was becoming a bit too much for Jin. If it stopped him from protecting his wife he would never forgive himself.

Then suddenly Jin thought of something he knew how to say. Something he could ask this man, even is he couldn't understand his answer.

" Who are you?"

There was one word the man had to say in his answer. He could say he was from the other side of the island.He could say he was with other people. Just the one word would tell Jin who he was. An other

Jin

Jin ran at Juliet. He grabbed the vile and threw it to the ground. Furious, he grabbed Juliet. "We are bringing her back to the camp. They can do whatever they want with her there. Are you okay?"

Sawyer:

Alex looked more distressed than usual, and that was saying something considering all the sh!t that she'd been through.

"Where's Carl?" she cried helplessly, searching the area.

Sawyer had no idea where Carl was and wasn't about to go on another God damn rescue mission either. In all the time he'd spent on the island, he'd never wanted to get off it as much as he did now.

"Jesus Christ..." he groaned "Just gets worse and worse don't it."

He looked at the girl. She truly was helpless and alone. She was looking at him with a mixture of worry and anger. They'd got over the trust issues...there was no doubt in his head now that Alex was on their team. But he still couldn't bring himself to help her when she needed it. He had his own problems, and there was only one other person he cared more about that himself-

Suddenly birds flew everywhere as a gun shot echoed through the trees ahead.

Alex:

Alex stopped searching. She stared directly into the trees from where the shot had come from. Her eyes followed the birds which flew away and the ringing echoed in her ears.

Quickly she looked at the three, no one was hurt. She looked at them expecting them to move but no one even flinched.

"RUN!" Alex suddenly screeched but she knew it was easier said than done.

Sun

Sun's stomach rolled, twisted, and turned. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth a few times. Then swallowed a few times before she got controll again. Sun took a deep breath and let it out.

"Yes Jin," she began. "I am okay. What was that vile stuff?"

Sun repeated the question in English to Juliet. The Other kept silent. She only winced at the tight hold Jin had on her.

"Cat got your tongue, Juliet?" Sun asked. Sun walked over to Juliet and Jin. Without any warning Sun drew her arm back and decked Juliet. Sun knocked her out cold. "That will teach you to mess with a mother-to-be."

claire

"um i dont think this is such a good idea." claire said no longer silentlly cluching onto charlies arm (lol yuli ) "i need to get back to feed arron any way." she agreed with charlie opining a hach was a bad idea. she always got the creeps when they went to "their hach" infact she bearly went down there at all. all she wantted to do was go back to the beach so that she could be with charlie and arron. everyone else on the island is going power hungry latly. she usaly liked to be with hurrly but he was starting to bother her with his new hero role and she knew that charlie was bothered by this aswell.

Aaah where's Maddie?? She has to somehow convince us to go down the yhatch.. but seeing as she's not coming, I'm gona right Hurley mixed into my Charlie post...

Charlie

Charlie and Claire were thinking the same thing, he could feel it. Both bewildered by Hurley…by his new attitude to all this.

"But like dudes..." Hurley pushed, uncertainly "Shouldn't we just… you know... Check it out?"

Claire looked at Charlie, he looked back at her, frowning.

"Hurley. We'll just tell Jack when he gets back, okay? I don't want to get mixed into this."

"Charlie man, ya can't always leave everything to Jack, and then you're annoyed that he does everything that matters to us survivors." Hurley exclaimed. "We should stop being just extras in this crazy island life. We should go look at it."

Charlie stared at Hurley. A vague understanding was appearing- he knew what Hurley meant- not to say he would ever admit he did.

"Come on guys!" Hurley kept encouraging.

Charlie didn't know. He was torn between the temptation of being adventurous and the sense of wanting to protect Claire. "What do you think?" He asked, looking at the cute blonde at his side.

Jin

Jin quickly dropped Juliet to the ground. He raised his gun at the man standing before him. He wasn;t very tall, about 5'7. He had light blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Jin started yelling in Korean at him."what are you doing here? Do not touch my wife! Is this woman one of your kind?" Then, he realized the man could not understand him. He hadn't understood what the man had just said. The language barrier was becoming a bit too much for Jin. If it stopped him from protecting his wife he would never forgive himself.

Then suddenly Jin thought of something he knew how to say. Something he could ask this man, even is he couldn't understand his answer.

" Who are you?"

There was one word the man had to say in his answer. He could say he was from the other side of the island.He could say he was with other people. Just the one word would tell Jin who he was. An other

Kate:

The rain poured down blocking kate's vision.; the thunder boomed and echoed through the trees. Sawyer's hand was held tightly by her wn and she practically dragged him away from the gun scene. Kate knew it was pointless. he was in danger if he was with her. she had few option, she could wait and hope danielle would come out of the gun shooting alive and help her as she did her own daughter. or she could go back to the camp and try and destroy the device.

As she ran through the possibilities in her mind sawyer fell to the ground after slipping on a stick.

bending down to help him up kate looked him in the eyes.

"Sawyer... it's no use." kate told him elevating her voice so she could be heard over the loud thunder and pouring rain. "they can find us!" she said while holding up her wrist and showing the wire that was enbeded in it. "You have to leave me!" she comanded, starting to get chocked up. "i promise you that i'll come back, but there is no point in running until i fix this." kate saw how hurt sawyer looked, both physically and emotional... he was tired, sore and worn out. kate took his wet, bloody face in her hands. she quickly kissed his lips.

Pulling away she left her hands framing his face; she touched her thumb to his unshaved jawline. "it's too dangereous for you to come with me." Kate said while holding back tears. she knew she could die, but she was not about to let sawyer die with her. kate tried to stand up, she didn't want to leave his side, she didn't ever want to be apart from his protective grasp. his hand held onto her wrist tightly and he didn't not let her stand.

"please." she asked softly, secretly hope he wouldn't let her go.

Sun

Sun and Jin still had their guns trained on the stranger. Then the rain came pouring down. Within seconds everyone was drenched. Their clothing like second skins.

Sun glanced back down at Juliet, wondering if the freezing rain revived her. She still looked out cold. The rain came down even harder. Sun started to shiver and she wondered if the man will ever answer her husband.

Alex:

As Alex laid uncomfortable and exhausted on the jungle dirt she thought. The rain still pelted down and didn't show any signs of getting better.

She'd been so stupid. Telling Kate to go. It was true she was putting everyone else in danger as they could track her but they stuck together so far. Now they could pick at them one by one.

She'd been stupid letting Danielle follow. How could she let her go? Why? Now she was left with nothing, all alone, tired, hurt... what was the point?

She'd been an idiot to let Carl out of her sight for even a second. She knew more than anyone things they could do. The silent, slyness of them.

It was all her fault... everything!

From getting them caught in the first place. If only she'd run in a different direction.

If she'd kept the group as a whole, they'd be fighting. Not running.

Alex had a choice. She could lay there, getting colder and colder in the rain, blaming everything on herself.

Or she could get up and fight. Fix what was wrong.

Alex moved her knees to her chest and sat rocking herself in the rain staring glumly at the muddy puddles, rocking to a slight pattern.

How easy it would be to just stay there. Sit there on the ground but life wasn't easy. It was never supposed to be.

Slowly as if unsure Alex steadied herself on her shaking feet. Alex knew what she had to do but... it was it the best thing?

Suddenly out from the trees above the ledge she'd fallen from another loud gunshot echoed in the darkness. Alex didn't have time to think, sort out her thoughts.

She realised it may be too late but she couldn't give up, she couldn't blame this on herself.

Shakily Alex managed to pull herself back up onto the ledge, scraping her legs, arms on the rocks she pulled herself up on.

Again, all of sudden another bullet came from the trees. Alex felt a tear in her arm as the bullet thundered past. It wasn't serious, only scrapped past her arm but was still wound.

"THERE!" she heard someone yell at the top of their voice.

Alex ran. There was no time to think. Only time to run as fast as she could.

Alex staggered along the ledge someway before dashing back up the muddy, slippery slope.

Sawyer:

"No!!" he yelled, his voice deep and gravelly, his head spinning as the rain hammered down on the two of them. He blindly reached out and gabbed Kate's shoulders, knowing his grip was most likely hurting her but not willing to let go. "Don't you dare...don't you dare do this!!"

She was crying, her tears mixing with rain and blood and he could hear her helplessly protesting.

"We can fix it, ok? We can fix it..." he choked out, trying to think of something. There had to be something they could do to help her.

He was shaking her slightly.

"Listen to me girl, I aint leavin you for a second, you got that? Not one second!"

He'd never been more serious about anything in his life.

Alex:

She emerged from the slope covered in mud, her arm was now stained with scarlet blood as was her ripped jean leg still. Alex was breathing heavily and felt as if she was about to pass out. So much time had passed with so little little and sleep.

Alex was ready to just collapsed onto the floor and lay in the rain once more but couldn't. She couldn't give up.

"NO!!!"

Alex jerked. She recognised the voice and it was near.

"Sawyer..." she whispered before running to where the voice came from.

Kate:

The tears streamed down Kate's face. She didn't see any way out.

"Ok" she said softly, looking into Sawyer's blue eyes, they held the appearnace of a cloudy grey because of the rain. feeling sawyer grip lossen she wrapped her arms around his neck, the tears continued to stream down her face. her wrist had a red appearance as if the blood cerculation had been cut off... and it ached a little. the thunder continued to a sound as lighting dances through the sky.

"I just don't know what to do." kate cried into his ear quietly. she didn't want to ever leave him, she trusted him.

Through the sound of powerful thunder and millions of raindrops hitting the ground, kate and sawyer looked up when the heard some one approuching them. running, alex came though the trees to their left.

Alex:

Alex ran through the trees like the devil was chasing her. She desperately wanted to stop, this was more pain than she'd ever felt, physical, emotional. She wanted to cry but it'd hurt her to do so!

Through the trees Alex saw figures, three of them. Two were close together but the other stood away from the pair. Alex continued to run through the trees, getting nearer and nearer the figures.

All of sudden in a frantic rush Alex emerged from the trees into a clearing.

Her soaked and bloody face from the cut on her cheek broke into a smile. She was happy to see them all there. Nothing had happened... yet.

Sun:

Sun started to shiver and she wondered if the man will ever answer her husband.

haha yeah will he ever answer? whos going to talk for him. I don't want to repeat the Juliet mute situation. I can talk for him or someone else can. If anyone wants to jsut say so.

Alex:

"I have a plan!" Alex said, heer heart punding and breathing heavily. Quickly Alex staggered towards them, smiling at Danielle as she went by. Kate and sawyer were close and Alex hated to break up the emotional gathering but something needed to be done. Slowly the rain eased off but it didn't appear to be stopping completely, the storm hadn't passed.

"If Kate walks ahead with the gun... for protection, it's harder for them to get her... me and sawyer will walk just behind and..." Alex paused as she looked at Danielle ",you can stay right behind us but don't let the gap become to big... don't let them pick us off one by one!"

She didn't really know who was supporting who, if Alex was supporting sawyer of if sawyer was supporting her. Alex looked up. The trees loomed over and looked somewhat threatening. She watched sawyer, his lips moving as he was speaking but alex wasn't listening. The truth was she was too worried. Danielle was right behind the pair. She was silent. you couldn't hear her move but she was there.

Suddenly Alex noticed Kate had disappeared, she'd probably wandered too far ahead.

She wanted to yell out to Kate, see of she were there but couldn't, she was silenced. And then Sawyer moved away and run off although he was in great pain and slightly limping. Alex tried to walk forward but couldn't, she could only limp lamely. Her whole body ached. Her arm was still bleeding, as was her face. Her shins burned every shuffle she moved forward

Suddenly there was a gunshot. In reaction Alex went quicker. It was silent. Danielle must've been yelling behind her but she wasn't listening. she didn't know what happened. She was terrified.

The gunshot echoed in her ears and as Alex got into a clearing the heavens opened and it started to rain heavily once again.

She looked at Kate. Her arms extended with the rifle still held out.

She followed the direction with her eyes to see someone lying on the floor, bleeding badly.

"CARL!" she screamed.

Kate:

the nightmare never seemed to stop. Kate stood still holding the rifle out toward the jungle. her eyes didn't pay attention to the bleeding boy before her, it was her ears that were extremeyly alter in the moment. she heard every detail the rain drops, the rumbling of far off thunder, Alex's screams from behind. Many different footsteps all around her were evident. Kate didn't know to feel guily, upset, or sad. she stop thinking for a moment and her mind when blank.

Kate felt the gun being lifted from her hands; kate looked out of the corrner of her eyes and saw sawyer's grime profile. was she to blame, it was a mistake. Kate looked forward and saw Alex hovering over the young wounded boy that had only helped them hours before. Kate felt sawyer's arms wrap about her small shoulders. she felt weak and killed the love of some one's life, although it had been an accident she still felt the guilt and sorrow boil up inside.

"What have i done?..." she whispered in an empty voice as she leaned into sawyer's arms.

Alex:

Alex hovered over Carl. She wasn't sure whether she should collapse to her knees. She kept getting flashes in her head which confused everything. She didn't know what to do.

"Look at me. I'm real, this is real. Whatever you think just happened...it was all in your head..."

It wasn't in her head.

"KATE... IT'S NOT REAL!"

But it was real.

"Enough! Enough now!"

No one would say that... it was all real... nothing now would be enough.

"STOP!"

But it wasn't going to stop... it was real!

Alex burst into tears; she collapsed heavily to her knees. Carl was struggling for breath. His bottom lip trembling, his hand shaking as he moved to touch his bullet wound in his chest. Alex grabbed his bloody hand away from his wound and held it tightly in her palms.

"It's ok... it... it will be ok Carl!" Alex stammered but it wasn't going to be ok. She could see that, Carl could see that.

Tears began to roll away from Carl's eyes, mixing with the dried blood on his face. His breathing became slower.

"Relax Carl... take a... take a deep breath... and breathe... it's going to be ok... they'll find us... they'll take us home... they'll fix you... they'll save you... I don't care if I have to go back... I just want you!" Alex found it hard to speak over her crying, she wanted to stay strong but couldn't.

Carl had closed his eyes amongst the pain but was still slightly breathing.

"Please Carl... stay strong..." Alex paused ", please!"

But it was too late, the damage already done.

Alex stared, petrified, terror glistening in her tearful blue eyes as she couldn't hear Carl's heavy breathing, as she couldn't see Carl's upper body move slowly up and down, as she couldn't feel Carl's warmth in his soft hand.

"C-Carl" she whispered, hoping he'd hear her. Carl didn't move ", Carl... please!" he still didn't move.

Alex broke down; she collapsed into his chest, his blood being spilt onto her body. Her wailing turned louder, she didn't care, she cared about Carl.

Her tears fell onto Carl's lifeless body.

Crying, she stroked his soft hair, slowly she leant in to kiss his wet forehead.

He was gone. That thought made Alex's sobbing louder. Trembling and shaking she sat up and pulled his body into her lap. She tightly hugged him, rocking backwards and forwards, stroking his hair.

But then she caught a glance of Kate.

Her terror turned to anger, her tears continued to fall. She looked up at Kate, looking and showing some signs of mercy but it was too late. Carl was dead.

"WHY'D YOU KILL HIM? WHY'D YOU KILL CARL?" Alex wanted to scream out, but didn't. Words couldn't say how she was feeling. She couldn't even speak. She wished she'd never helped them, she wished never helped Kate, at that moment she wished they'd continued torturing Kate, she wished she hadn't told Kate to have the gun, she wished she never laid eyes on Kate. She wished herself to be dead.

Sawyer:

He instinctivly stepped in front of Kate as he saw Alex slowly begin to approach them, a look on her face that could only be described as hatred. He wasn't sure weather to approach her or not- she looked like she was going to explode. Sawyer chanced a look at Carl's body laying on the ground, and suddenly felt an uneasy sense of loss. The kid had helped them after all, and Alex...she'd lost the person that she loved. Sawyer off all people knew what that was like.

He stepped forward as Alex began to speed up, and grabbed her shoulders as she tried to squirm out of his grip.

"Hey...hey!! Don't do it...don't hurt her! It won't bring him back kid, ok?" His words sounded hollow. He should be telling himself that, to stop the still burning need in his gut to somehow avenge the deaths of his parents.

She hammered at his cheast, and even though he was still injured, he managed to keep hold of her.

"Listen to me kid, whatever the hell you're feelin right now-"

"Give it up James."

He turned around and his breath caught in his throat.

Ben was there, as well as two other men. One of whom was holding Kate at gunpoint.

Kate:

Sawyer had stepped in front of her, Kate watched with a blank stare as he gripped the girls shoulders and tried to talk to her. Kate Hide the anger and sorrow she felt. Once again she had made another mistake, and others had to suffer for her actions. She had killed the love of a young girl's life only moments before, the same young girl who had helped her more than most other people in her life had.

Reality soon returned when Kate felt a hand slip around her fore arm, and the cold feel of metal against her neck. She pursed her lips and breathed deeply. The evident look of fear on sawyer's face when he turned to see her there nearly killed her. It was like the life had been sucked out of each of them at the thought of losing one another.

The fear and anger and pain and less often hope that had driven her to keep going those past few days all left her. She knew she deserved to die then and there; it'd be like a big Kharma payback for all the crap she had put people through. But hearing Ben's icy voice, and feeling that stiff gun against her neck, she knew how close she was to dying, and she had never wanted to live more. Kate would fight it out till the bitter end.

"Let the girl go." Kate heard Ben command of Sawyer in an even more dry tone than his typical monotone one.

Alex:

She punded at sawyer's chest. She wanted to him let her go. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry.

"Hey...hey!! Don't do it...don't hurt her! It won't bring him back kid, ok?"

Alex couldn't bring her words together, her mouth was dry even though her tears were streaming down her face.

Was there even anyone to blame? It was all an acident!

Alex forced herself to think this but she knew kate had killed him... Kate shot carl, she shot him dead!

She felt like everything was weighing upon her shoulders, she wanted some relief but it wouldn't come. Alex felt like she was being forced to swallow everything... every bad thought, every bad feeling, forget about it... but that was impossible. The only thing that kept repeating in her mind was seeing Carl dead... dying infront of her...

"Listen to me kid, whatever the hell you're feelin right now-"

Alex was about to yell at him, she knew she wouldn't make sense but who was he to tell her anything... anything at all.

"Give it up James."

Alex spun around. She stared at Ben, standing there... and at Kate... for a moment she wished they'd pull the trigger.

Alex:

"Let the girl go." Ben commanded. Alex barely heard him. She was concentrating on staring at Kate. Thinking about what she'd have done. Wondering if she should be punished, but everything was someones fault... it had to be.

Alex couldn't continue staring, she glazed her red eyes over to Carl's body. She looked at the bullet wound in his chest, her bottom lip trembled slightly... that was Kate's fault.

"Let.The.Girl.Go!" she heard Ben repeat again, slower this time as if Sawyer didn't hear. Alex noticed how Ben was calling her 'girl'. Something wasn't right. She wondered if he'd even seen Carl.

Alex began to squirm again, pulling her shoulders away until Sawyer let go. He didn't even glance when she escaped his grasp, he was too worried... Alex tried to understand but didn't want to.

She walked slowly for a few paces until she reached Carl where she collapsed onto her knees. He tears stopped, but her eyes were red and her face had fallen. She looked around her, she wanted some sort of comfort. Danielle had gone. Ben was threatening. Everything was normal again. Normal enough so you didn't have anyone to care for you... no one to love you. The world seemed to stop.

Alex gently pulled Carl into her arms and sat there. No one cared anymore... no one noticed.

"We have a misunderstanding..." Alex heard Ben declare ",Go back sawyer... go back alone... you're too weak to fight and you know it... walk away now and she lives... fight... she dies and thatll be on you! You've caused more trouble than you're worth... both of you!"

Alex looked behind her, surprisingly Ben gave her a quick smile. This wasn't comfort though... it wasn't even reassurance.

Sawyer:

"We have a misunderstanding..." Ben declared "Go back Sawyer... go back alone... you're too weak to fight and you know it... walk away now and she lives... fight... she dies and that'll be on you! You've caused more trouble than you're worth... both of you!"

He felt sick. He could do nothing. Kate was just standing there, if he walked a few paces he could touch her...but he couldn't. What the hell was he supposed to do? He felt like he would collapse in on himself any second. He'd never felt more defeated...

"Wait..." he suddenly choked out. Kate stared at him, tears spilling down her face, a look in her eyes saying 'Don't do anything stupid.'

He was breathing heavily, unsure if what he was about to say was stupid or not.

"Take me." he said, quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Ben said, a small smile on his lips.

"Take me..." he paused for a moment, fear suddenly clouding over Kate's eyes. "Please"

Kate:

Talking wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do with a gun in her face kate decided. Tears streamed down her face as she heard Sawyer offer up himself for her safety.

Would it work? she didn't want it to. she knew she deserved to die, she deserved whatever the Others had instore for her; but she wasn't ready to toss in the towl yet; she would put up a fight.

"No." Kate said in a firm tone, her heart hardened to the Others.

"Go back, Sawyer." Kate commanded, her words were weak, because the breath had left her. She was physically stronger, she knew she could at least try to escape, Sawyer wouldn't have a chance. looking at the blood stained heart brocken man before her kate stood silent. there was no way she could make him understand how much she loved him, and why she would never let him risk his life in that way when there was hope for them each surviving.

Sawyer 

"Take me." Sawyer said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Ben said, a small smile on his lips, raising his eyebrows as he did so.

"Take me..." Sawyer paused for a moment which allowed Ben to smile again, this would've been the worst timing for emotionally crying, Sawyer was no good at it anyway ",Please."

"No." Kate said in a firm tone. Ben rolled his eyes ",Go back, Sawyer."

"Don't act like you care James!" Ben spat coldly ",You only care for one person and that's you... I'm no betting man but I'd guess few days from now... if we let you both go now... you'd be back to your old ways... once a con man always a con man eh James!" Ben finished with a sly grin ",I don't care if you offered up the whole of your camp... Kate's coming home with us now... and you're gonna go back, alone and think... then I'm guessing you come back... with your little army in a week or two and 'fight'... but I suggest you think carefully... any wrong actions and they'll be..." Ben glanced at Kate "...serious consequences... but oh well... if Ana hadn't have died... you'd have her to cuddle up to instead!" Ben smirked.

Sawyer:

Sawyer felt like he'd been punched in the gut. His head was spinning, his legs were about to buckle underneath him. He just stared at Kate with a grim, hopeless expression on his face that was also mirrored in her eyes, tears still constantly pouring from them. What could he possibly say or do to stop them from taking her? Nothing, that was the answer. He could do nothing and now Ben had casually thrown out the truth about Ana-Lucia, Sawyer had never felt more worthless in his entire life. This was exactly why he had always distanced himself, because if you fell in love, it hurt to much when you hit the ground.

He was in love with Kate and that would no doubt be the death of him.

"Let's go." Ben said flatly.

Kate screamed.

"No!!-" Sawyer could barely let out a yell before he was hit from behind and darkness took over.

Kate:

It all was deja vu to her. As kate began to be pulled away she once again thought of how she was forced to leave yet another man she loved. Her chances at happiness were never stable. Finally her anger got the best of her, much as it did when she had been in the Airport with the marshell.

"NOO!! No leave you alone you son of abitch!!!" Her face turned red and tears continued to fall.

"Sawyer, Sawyer!" she yelled while being lead off. She wanted to tell him so much, she had so many things she wanted to say, but she couldn't.

Ben silently and persisatnly kept pulling her away, back toward the camp she had tried so hard to escape.

--------------

Kate sat in the corner a darkroom. She hadn't slept or eaten let alone dranken anything in who knows how long. Her hands lay in her lap, bound by hand cuffs.

Sawyer:

She was gone.

Kate was gone.

That was the only though in his head as his eyes slowly opened and he found himself lying on the floor in the middle of the jungle.

They took her.

He was being shaken, somone was shouting his name trying to wake him up.

Kill me... he wanted to yell. Just leave me here to die...

"Sawyer get up!!"

He looked closely and saw that it was Alex who was trying to wake him.

"No...they took her, they took her..." he mumbled. He was going to throw up.

Alex was saying something. What the hell was she doing, hadn't they taken her too? And why was she trying to help him when just moments ago she was ready to kill anyone who stood in her way? She sounded like she was crying.

But he couldn't do anything. He couldn't move. He was numb with greif. Kate may as well be dead.

"I promised her..." he choked, his eyes stinging, his throat raw "I promised I wouldn't leave her...not for one second..."

Alex:

"Sawyer get up!!" Alex called, her eyes red and tearful. Ben had just had to tear her away from Carl. He said he had to go home, be laid to rest, in peace. It hurt Alex so much to leave him, let Ben take him away but it had to be done. Sawyer had to be spoken to.

"No...they took her, they took her..." Sawyer mumbled quietly, disturbed by what had just happened.

'I know' Alex thought ',and she took something from me!'

"I promised her... I promised I wouldn't leave her...not for one second..." Sawyer choked out. Alex looked away from Sawyer, and squatted down a foot away from him.

"Sawyer..." Alex begun, biting her lip "... promises are made to do one of two things... promises can be made to be kept... or to be broken," Alex paused to think about her dire look upon life but couldn't think for long ",You can't seriously think a promise like that can be kept... someones always gonna leave you... always!"

Alex got up, from squatting, her shins burnt as she did so. Miserably she folded her arms and looked down without a smile at sawyer. Alex sighed, biting the skin around her thumb before sighing again.

"I'm not going to pretend like nothing happened... because it did... I'm not going to say it's ok... it's not and I'm not saying this because of what happened to... of what..." Alex had to take a deep breath ",of what she did!" Alex meant it to come out calm and strong but instead it was squeaky and scared ",But... and this promise will be kept... she will be ok... go back to your beach... I'm not going to help you... not yet...if I do... it'll go wrong again... it will hurt more people and take more lives... go back and it will be fine... what's better? Knowing Kate will be ok? Or fail at saving her, you'd be killed, she'd be killed and you'd hurt more people than it's worth. In the end you'll find each other again and the only thing you'll have would be the faded memory of what happened. Pain's a funny thing... it goes eventually, well, the most of it anyway. It fades. Our minds aren't meant to hold onto the memories of our greatest pain the way we do happiness. It's a gift we're given so we always know someone still cares for us," Alex backed away further ",Let go. Go home. It's for the best."

Alex didn't look back. She ran into the jungle.

Sawyer:

He wasn't even listening. He lay there and let her walk away from him, obviously suffering. At least she knew what had happened to Carl. Anything could have happened to Kate by now, and he was just...lying there, bleeding, on the verge of tears for Christ's sake. He couldn't bring himself to get up. Maybe if he lay here long enough something would find him and kill him, and finally make the pain go away for good. Because it was too much.

Maybe this is payback he thought. Maybe this is what I deserve.

But it's not what she deserved...

Slowly, he managed to get to his feet, but fell slightly and lent against a tree, his breathing heavy and his world falling apart. He hammered his fists against the tree, letting out a groan each time, blood soon seeping from his hands.

"No...no no no no..." he murmered, his fists still pounding away.

"Sawyer?"

He turned around in shock.

Jack was standing there, Danielle at his side.

Alex:

She hadn't been planning to walk through these corridors again. She had not being planning to walk through them feeling as she felt but she had to do this. In her hand she held a small screwdriver.

Abruptly she stopped at a door under one of the flickering bright lights making the walls appear a greenish grey colour. Taking a deep breath she placed her shaking hand on the handle and slowly pushed the door open. Opposite her she saw a column of light which came through the crack she was opening the door. Slowly this column of light became wider and as Alex stepped into the dark room she saw her shadow in the light. Then she closed the door. It was dark. Silent.

She quickly found a light switch on the wall and flicked it on. The whole room brightened up. It was dirty and empty except from a chair and one person. Kate was sitting in the corner alone, bounded with her hands in her lap.

Alex stared right at her, her fingertips still on the switch and slowly Kate lifted her head to stare back.

They stared for a moment. Not moving their eyes until Alex broke the silence.

"I talked to Sawyer!" Alex declared moving her fingertips away from the switch and down to her side. Kate perked up as Alex mentioned Sawyers name.

"I told him to go back... to your beach!" Kate slumped again "I said if he tries to save you more people will get hurt... killed!"

Alex made her way to the chair in the opposite corner and climbed upon it. Above her was the air vent and Alex quickly tightened to screws.

When she'd finished she saw Kate staring at her.

"That's how it all started before..." Alex pocketed the screwdriver and begun walking back towards the door but halfway she stopped. She wanted to say it but couldn't. She wanted to ask but couldn't.

"It was an accident!"

Alex looked over her shoulder at Kate who'd spoke, her voice sounded dry.

"I didn't mean to!"

Without thinking Alex spun around and marched towards Kate. She quickly lowered herself to her knees and grabbed Kate's arms.

"But you did... you killed him... you murdered Carl!" Alex cried, anger was brimming in her voice ",It doesn't matter how many times you say that because you did... you killed him! You shot him, you shot him DEAD!" Alex's grip tightened with what strength she had left around Kate's arms ",I said to Sawyer you will be ok... you will be... you'll see him again... but I'll never see Carl again... never... and... and that just... just makes it so hard for me...I know someday i'll forget him... five years from now I might not even remember his name... you'll soon forget you even killed him... but you know what Kate... you'll never forget what you did to me... never!"

Alex backed away, pushing Kate to one side as she did so she fell to the floor. Glaring, Alex opened to door to walk out and turned off the light leaving Kate once more in the darkness.

Kate:

Sitting in the dark corner of a room Kate was filled with regret. She didn't want forgiveness; she didn't believe she deserved it. Alex had left, and Kate didn't know if she was coming back.

She had been right, Kate would never forget what she did to Alex, but she had been wrong about one thing. Kate would never ever forget what she did to Carl. Her body ached every time she remembered the sound of the bullet fired from the gun, her eyes hurt every time she pictured the young mans face once he had been shot. Kate thought back to all the people she had so often hurt in her life; she would never forget them, she couldn't forget them. Her mind drifted to Sawyer and how she had left him. She had left him there all alone, with next to no hope. Momentarily she lost her breath at the thought but quickly regained it and pulled herself together. She had a reason to escape, a reason to live, and it was him.

The heavy metal door creaked open, interrupting her terrifying train of thought. Walking in, he turned on the light. A brightness over took the room, forcing Kate to squint to see her visitor.

"Hello Miss Austen." The eerie voice echoed in her ears. That single empty voice she would never be able to escape from. He had take her away from everything good in her life.

Kate sat in the corner, still handcuffed.

"Why did you bring me here?" Kate asked in a dry tone clearly showing she was sick of this game.

"Yes, Kate. Why did we bring you here? Of the some odd 40 people at your camp, I am sure you are wondering why we choose you." Kate sat still and did not reply; she wasn't going to give him what ever it was he was looking for.

"We have a little... project... that some one of your 'expertise ' would deal well with."

A knot formed in Kate throat, at the thought of helping them.

Alex:

Alex was sitting uncomfortably on the cold damp floor under one of the flickering lights in the corridor. Her shadow jumped whenever the lights flickered on. Inside the room she sat outside was carl but she couldn't even go in. She didn't want to look. The last thing she saw of him was them tearing her away from him. She didn't want to remember that.

She hid her face below and into her knees as if hiding from someone. Her eyes were still red and glistening with little tears.

Without looking up, out of the corner of her watery eyes she saw a pair of legs in beige trousers bend down next to her. She knew who it was.

"Alex?" Ben asked in a caring tone ",You've talked to Kate... Kevin told me... showed me the tape!"

Alex felt his hand touch her shoulder. Alex didn't move to shrug it off.

"He didn't deserve it." Alex mumbled. Her voice was muffled from speaking through her knees.

"Does Kate deserve you to hate her? It was an accident!"

Alex looked up suddenly as if someone had struck her.

"She deserves every little thing that happens to her here... I wish i'd never helped them... I wish i'd let her suffer!" Alex said, angered through gritted teeth and clenched fists.

"I know you don't think like that Alex!"

"You don't know me!" she snapped.

Ben sighed ",I know you a lot better than you think... I know you don't want her to suffer!"

"YES I DO!" Alex began to cry again, tears trickling down her already wet cheeks ",And i'd be more than happy to do it first!"

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone! We're all sinners in some way Alex."

Alex stopped speaking. she couldn't think of anything worth while to say. Nothing she says would be worth anything now. Nothing she did would be worth a thing.

"Since when were you religious!" Alex mumbled after a while.

Ben smiled.

"We found Danny," Ben said. Alex looked away from Ben. It was all coming back now ",he's alive... just... shame about Nicole!" Ben said with sympathy showing in his voice.

"She killed her!" Alex muttered. Ben nodded and sighed.

"Carl's cremation will be at sunset tomorrow... I trust that you'd be there!"

Ben got up from squatting on the floor next to her.

Alex nodded slowly.

"You want to go home?" Ben asked caringly, holding out his hand to pull Alex up.

"It's not a home!" Alex moaned ",It's just a house!"

"Then come home with me?"

Alex looked up at Ben, she gave a limp smile before giving a lame nod.

"That place is a hole!" Alex mumbled, moaning about the old living quarters she used to stay. It was the only way to ease any pain. Nervous humour.

Alex:

Suddenly Alex became aware of every little movement. She watched in a clean room on a white clean hospiatl like bed as people scurried past her door. Alex didn't smile back. Every movement someone made was noticeable. It was like everything had slowed right down, almost to a complete stop. She was staring at the door, concentrating with such admiration for everything outside that room she didn't notice when someone came though another door in the room and stood right next to her.

"Not exactly the best view!"

Alex listened to the voice of the young woman. She had meditterean looks with dark hair and dark eyes, tanned skin which contrasted the clean white lab copat she was wearing.

"You really love him don't you!" she said after a while, thinking Alex wasn't listening.

"Loved... I loved him... he's dead now!" Alex said barely moving her mouth.

The woman sighed ",Even so... you always will love him... you'll always remember him, the happy times... and you'll love him forever... and if there really his a better place... he'll know that!"

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes... yes it is. You mustn't dwell over the past... it's..."

"Why do people keep doing that?" she interupted, looking at the woman with innocent childlike eyes.

"What?" she smiled back, taking a small syringe out of her pocket.

"Telling me what I should do... what I shouldn't do?" Alex looked away, wincing as the woman drew some of her blood ",lying?"

"They're not lying... people try to help!"

"When people help people get hurt... why can't they just leave themselves to themselves?" Alex sat back staring out the open door and into the corridor. Her face was motionless and pale.

"Because... Alex... people..." the woman paused to think ",people... just... they try to help others!"

"Even if they don't deserve it?"

"Maybe you should get some sleep?" the woman suggested, ignoring alex's questions and comments.

"Should you help someone if they don't deserve it?" Alex asked again, louder, more demanding.

"It's called being merciful!"

The walked away, somewhat frustrated. She didn't smile or say goodbye. she closed the door on Alex, leaving her alone in the white room.

Jin

Jin stared at the man in front of him. He took a while to answer Jin's question, but when he did, Jin was so shocked he didn't know what to say next.

"Do you really have to ask that question, Jin? You already know who I am. An other, as your people call us. I see that you have found Juliet. We will take her back now."

It wasn't the answer that shocked Jin. It was the fact that he understood the man's answer. He was speaking Korean.

He looked over at Sun. She looked just as shocked as he felt. Relief that he could finally understand something was mixed with dread at what the other would do next.

Then the other grabbed Sun. "Give me Juliet ot you will never see your wife or child again."

In a panic Jin remembered he was holding a gun. He shot at the other, hitting him in the leg. The man dropped to the ground, moaning in pain.

"Don't touch my wife", said Jin.

Juilet

Do you really have to ask that question, Jin? You already know who I am. An other, as your people call us. I see that you have found Juliet. We will take her back now."

why didnt she recongize that voice? Juilet lay still on the ground her back faced toworrds everyone. she closed her eyes tightly trying to remember who that voice belonged to...she just couldnt place it. all she knew is one thing nobody was taking her anywhere! since when did she follow orders?? suddenly juilet remembered, before she left chasing after alex..Juliet placed a gun in her left sock. Juilet had truble recalling if the gun was still there, to juilet it was like she had no feeling anywhere. she took a deep breath and jumped up, everyone staired at her, she bent down to grab the gun...it wasnt there... 'sh!t' she mumbled

Juilet

Do you really have to ask that question, Jin? You already know who I am. An other, as your people call us. I see that you have found Juliet. We will take her back now."

why didnt she recongize that voice?

she might not have recognized it because he was speaking Koren

Kate:

As Kate walked through the dense jungle Ben's words echoed in her head.

"You find a way to bring her back here, or…. He dies."

Ben's cold stone expression was engraved in her mind. Kate walked as if in a dream, she only had one thing on her mind.

Flashes of the pass few days rushed back to her. The dark room which she had sat in hour before listening to Ben speak, was now miles behind her. A slightly painful shock would jolt through her body every few minutes; it started up her arm, the electricity came from the metal wrist band still embedded in her torn up skin.

Exhaustion had become all too natural, with next to no sleep, and little food and water Kate weakly continued her journey back toward the unknown.

Alex:

The lights had been dimmed so much compared to the brightness before. She could barely see. Alex was expected to sleep but couldn't. Every time she begun to dose off the past frightful days begun to haunt her, sneaking back into her mind, casting shadows over any hope of getting through it. It was all too much, laying there alone under the thin white blanket which drooped over her waist down to her toes with no comfort at all. She couldn't even muster a happy thought to her mind.

In anticipation and nervous Alex began to lightly tap her thigh through the white blanket, moving her fingers to some sort of pattern.

Alex began to think about what would happen now. Going back to live with Ben knowing that he had lied about so much. Knowing about Danielle and not being able to leave and find her. Knowing Carl was gone and would never come back. Knowing Kate had killed someone she loved and not being able to do anything about it. Knowing she'd be alone. Knowing she'd have no one to talk to.

Frustrated and tired she quickly pulled the blanket of her legs and moved so she sat on the edge. she prepared to get up, fix things, make it so none of those things could happen, knowing it'd all be better if she did it.

Alex stared at the blank opposing white wall and then down at the floor. The was a stain of dull red blood. Alex concentrated on it, as of she was expecting something to move in front of her eyes.

The was the best it was going to get; the best it was ever going to get.

Sun

Sun couldn't believe her stupidity at lowering her guard and giving the Other an opportunity to grab her even though she had a gun trained on him. She should have never taken her eyes off of him to check on Juliet.

BOOM Jins gun went off and dropped the Other holding her. "Don't touch my wife," Jin said. Sun started to shiver. She wasn't sure if it was the rain, (that was finally letting up a little), the Other, or Jin shooting someone for the first in front of her.

All of sudden Juliet jumped up! Then she bent down to touch her ankle. Sun heard her mutter sh!t. Sun quickly stepped away from the Other man and trained her gun on Juliet. "Looking for something?" she asked in a calm voice. A calm voice on the outside, quaking with fear on the inside.

"Think Vulcan! Think Tovoc from Voyager and Spock from Star Trek. Don't let emotions..." Sun started to think

Jin

Jin stood there in shock. He had just shot somebody. He had to do it, he was protecting his wife, and their child. But he still felt somewhat sorry for the man he had shot. He had never liked to cause others pain. When working for Sun's father,he had found it hard to do his work, because he didn't want to kill people. However, he did not feel guilty for what he did, because he was protecting his wife, and he would do anything to protect Sun. He didn't have much time to think about it because just then, Juliet jumped up.

She reached for her ankle. "Shi!t" Jin heard her say quietly. Sun said something in English. He understood it a little. He thought Sun was asking if she had something hidden there. The man was still rolling around on the ground clutching his leg.

What was Juliet looking for, he wondered.

"Looking for something?"i Juilet looked up to see sun pointing a gun at her. she shifted her eyes at the man lying on the floor yelping in agony.

"Put the gun down Sun...I wasnt looking for anything...can we just go back to your camp now?"

Sun

"You want to go back to our camp?" Sun asked in slight amusment. "You want me to put my gun down?" Sun laughed. She wasn't quite sure if it real or just the beginnings of hystrics. She translated to Jin what Juliet said.

Then she said to him, "Don't feel any guilt, my husband. You did what you had to do to protect me. I am very sorry I let you down by letting my own guard down to look at Juliet. It is my own fault you had to shoot him. I love you and hope you can forgive me."

She looked back at Juliet and then back at the man moaning in agony on the jungle floor. "What should we do with him?" She asked Jin.

Alex:

The sun was beginning to rise way off to the east. Alex had sat many times with Carl and watched the sun arise from the ocean; but that could never happen anymore. As the sun rose it was not the sign of new a day but a whole new life. A whole new time where everything had to pushed aside. Alex had to forget the night's events.

Alex sat on the steps of the suburban house wearing new clothes and stitches on her face and arm. Squinting from the sun Alex looked up into the sky, she could just see from the veranda. The dark clouds could just be seen disappearing off to the west and the orange sky lay ahead, a new canvas, for a new day.

In the distance Alex heard a faint yell of her name but she didn't look to see who it was. She stayed looking up, admiring the sky with it's tinted orange from the rising sun.

"Alex!" the voice called out again louder and came with the heavy tired jumps up the few stairs into the veranda.

"Have you slept?" they asked as they sat down next to Alex ",Me neither."

Ben looked around from where he sat to smile at Alex but she didn't turn around. Ben looked up into the beautiful sky with it's pastel orange tint. He placed his hands in his lap and let out a sigh.

Alex:

"You want some breakfast?" Ben suggested, his head buried into a cupboard in the airy but small kitchen.

Alex shook her head and continued to bite the skin around her thumb whilst resting her head on the side of the pale green sofa in the middle of the room.

"You have to eat!" Ben sighed as he walked over to the sofa and sat down on the arm next to Alex's head ",Please Alex!" Ben touched Alex's shoulder caring and reassuring but Alex pulled away.

"Don't!" she muttered.

"I'm just looking after you and i should've started it 16 years ago Alex... i'm sorry for what happened... I am but it did happen!"

"It's a bit too late to start caring... you never cared... if you cared you wouldn't have tried to break me and Carl apart, you wouldn't have hurt me, you wouldn't have put this..." Alex held up her wrist ",this... thing in me... and you would've told me the truth... you wouldn't have told me about the french woman... you would've told me about Danielle... you would have told me the TRUTH about my mother!"

Alex:

Ben got up off the arm of the sofa and began to pace, grasping his hands together as if for some kind of support. Alex watched, following his movement with tired eyes, wondering what he was going to say.

"It's not easy Alex!" Ben finally said sighing ",I tried... but I guess I always knew you'd find out about this Danielle. It's difficult Alex, difficult to try and protect you-"

"Protect me from what?" Alex interrupted, getting off the sofa and backing away from it.

"The truth... maybe it would've been better if I'd told you everything... would never have gotten his bad... I was just trying to protect you, like any father would've done!"

"You were never my father!" Alex snapped coldly ",I never had a family!"

"But you did... you always did... you just never would admit it!" Ben sighed running his hands through his mousy hair.

"NO!" Alex yelled "YOU'RE WRONG... I NEVER HAD A FAMILY... YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER... YOU'D NEVER HAVE LIED TO ME, YOU'D HAVE TOLD ME ABOUT MY MOTHER AND NOT FORCED SOME CRAP ON ME!" Angrily, Alex tore out a crumpled up piece of paper out of her pocket and threw it at Ben. It fell to floor at his feet. Slowly Ben looked down at the floor before looking back up at Alex. Unsure he bent down at picked it up.

He held it in his nervous hands, he thought about throwing it away but instead he looked very sorry at Alex and smoothed out the crumpled piece of paper.

"Remember?" Alex questioned.

Ben scratched the back of his head as he stared down at the picture of a woman. A woman he used to know. A woman whom up until recently Alex believed to be her mother.

Alex:

Ben turned his back on Alex, still clutching the crumpled photograph. Sighing he pulled a chair away from next to the wall and clumped down into it, burying his head into his hands as he stared hard at the photo.

"Alexis," Ben mumbled under his breath, smiling a sorry smile at the photo.

"What?" Alex snapped, only realising how rude she sounded afterwards.

"Alexis, it was her name... she was from Greece... she crashed her when she 27... pretty isn't she?" Ben asked smiling up at Alex.

"Excuse me?" Alex said in disbelief, unsure of what Ben was saying.

"She could've been your mother... she was pregnant with my child when... when..." Ben paused and bit his lip "...when she died!"

"How?" Alex mumbled, feeling nervous as she said it.

Ben looked up at her, a serious yet kind expression on his face. A face she'd never seen Ben pull.

"She was... killed... murdered... a boat of French scientists had crashed here... apparently hearing some sort of transmission... she was shot five times... by a man... I killed him!"

Alex:

Ben turned his back on Alex, still clutching the crumpled photograph. Sighing he pulled a chair away from next to the wall and clumped down into it, burying his head into his hands as he stared hard at the photo.

"Alexis," Ben mumbled under his breath, smiling a sorry smile at the photo.

"What?" Alex snapped, only realising how rude she sounded afterwards.

"Alexis, it was her name... she was from Greece... she crashed her when she 27... pretty isn't she?" Ben asked smiling up at Alex.

"Excuse me?" Alex said in disbelief, unsure of what Ben was saying.

"She could've been your mother... she was pregnant with my child when... when..." Ben paused and bit his lip "...when she died!"

"How?" Alex mumbled, feeling nervous as she said it.

Ben looked up at her, a serious yet kind expression on his face. A face she'd never seen Ben pull.

"She was... killed... murdered... a boat of French scientists had crashed here... apparently hearing some sort of transmission... she was shot five times... by a man... I killed him!"

Oh ho ho niiiiiiiice twist!! You could be a bloody writer for this show love, you really could.

I've been waiting for a few days for Jack/Danielle to say something, but they seem to have bggered off (lol) so I will just start from where I left off!

Sawyer:

"What happened?" Danielle said carefully.

Sawyer stared at the two people in front of him, quite literally on the verge of a breakdown. He couldn't seem to form words, he just stood there, blood drying on his face. Jack looked as though he knew already, sorrow confusion and fear in his eyes.

"They..." Sawyer choked out "They took her. Kate. They took her..."

He waited for a responce but none came. Jack was suddenly breathing heavily, and put a hand aross his forhead, as if in deep thought. Sawyer couldn't stand much more of this. He stalked into the jungle to his side, not listening to the questions that Jack shouted his way. He had to find her. He had to find Kate.

Alex:

"And then they got sick!" Ben sighed, scratching his forehead before running his hands through his hair ",people questioned me about it, thinking i'd done something but I never. That's what happens to bad people... they get sick. The died, all except one, a woman-"

"Danielle!" Alex blurted out.

Alex continued:

Ben nodded, closing his eyes as he did so.

"Danielle Rousseau," he repeated ",she was... she was an extraordinary woman I must admit... sheer strength and bravery," he raised his eyebrows at Alex who smiled. She knew what Ben was getting at ",but she was all alone in the jungle... that couldn't be nice and we fixed that! We gave her something in return... something she could love and treasure for the rest of her life, even if she didn't see her!"

Alex eyes Ben up and down as he were crazy. Feeling awkward and confused she rubbed the neck of her t-shirt ",me?" she mouthed, barely moving her mouth.

"You," Ben smiled awkwardly and let out a tutting noise ",we had her for one month... when we let her go she had no recollection of what happened... none whatsoever... one month completely missing from her life... then 8 months later we took her again... cared and made sure that baby was going to be ok and then we let her go again... and she had the baby, you were born!"

"I had a dream... there was you, Danielle... and a baby!"

Ben only smiled but looked away back down at the photograph.

Alex had just seen another side to him. He seems sorry, guilty and ashamed.

"That man... did you have to kill him?" Alex asked just trying to break the silence which had began to smother them.

"When Kate murdered Carl..." Alex noticed how to took care to say 'murdered' "...how did you feel?"

Alex wished she stayed silent as suddenly all these feeling came flooding back to her. Carl, Kate, Danielle and now all this!

"Eye for an eye! You know that's how things work around here!" Ben replied, getting up and walking over to Alex but she still would not go near him.

Kate:

It was all a bit much. Kate was a logical person, typically when on the run rash decisions are to be mad, but in each case then have to be logically thought through and followed out.

After having walked and run for hours already, she sat at the side of a brook and let her mind be taken over by random thoughts. The first of which was a flashback to her conversation with Ben.

remembering 

"Katherine, We need you to something for us."

She had been sitting in the cold dark corner barely listening to his dry words. "What the hell could i possible do for you?"

"It wasn't exactly planned this way... But you are here, and you can help." Ben said staring at Kate with his eerie clear grey eyes.

"Your people,.. your friends. They have a very special person of ours. She was found and now they won't let her go."

Ben spook to her as she had always heard him speak. Each of his words was chosen carefully and sad with a cautious tone and pace set to it.

"And you want me to what?"

"There is no doubt you are a good… what would be the best word.. Liar? Bring her back, at any cost. You have proven that you know how to get what you would like to have."

"You expect me just to go to my camp.. with this 'thing' still in my wrist... and bring your person back! then what? You lock me up again and I have the satisfaction of knowing I did a good Samaritan act? No, thanks I think I'll pass."

Ben seemed unaffected by her words.

"You'll do what I tell to, because if you don't... he'll die."

/remembering 

The cold water felt relieving to her dry skin. Her eyes lay half open as little water droplets laced her lashes.

Kate leaned her sore back against a near by tree trunk. Random thoughts and memories drifted through her jumbled mind. Flashes of Sawyer's hurt face and echoes of Alex's screams stayed with her. Kate shuttered slightly at the remembrance of what she had done.

So many people's lives had been lost due to her actions. Was there any redemption for such a life as the one she had lived? Was there hope of forgiveness? And if so, she certainly didn't deserve it.

There is no point in doing this. I'll only be thrown back in a room.

No, i have to do this.. For sawyer. They will hurt him, that's enough encouragement to make me do this.

Kate stood from her resting position and once again began to walk.

What if this is a trap? These people don't need my help for anything. This could be some sort of revenge or payback for what I have done? Kate had always had troubling believing when people told her something; mostly because she knew as a liar herself what others were capably of making some one believe. How am I suppose to know.

Now angry and even more confused Kate kept walking, only her pace was not nearly as fast as before.

Dammit!

The dirt beneath her feet was seemingly not even there, the towering trees around her that blocked the sun and provided shade seemed to not been there as well. The stream, only feet behind her, was as good as gone. Kate stood in the middle of the jungle so lost that no matter which way she turned it didn't matter, everything was pointless at a sudden moment. The only thing that mattered to her was righting the wrongs that she could, making the things she wished she had done right.

Alex was hurt, emotionally scared, Kate could do nothing about that. Knowing how it felt to lose someone you loved Kate knew there was no possible way to change Alex's mind about her. She understood that she deserved ever ounce of hatred the young girl had for her.

What was forth most on Kate's mind was to reconcile with Sawyer, explain why she had left and have him help her fight. Together she knew they would stand a chance at winning and if not then she knew he would go down by her side. She loved him more than she would let herself acknowledge. His outlook on life, his past, his eyes, his stubbornness, his chiseled features, she loved and missed every bit of it. The shear desire to see his face and hear his husky voice one last time consumed her every thought. Even a derogatory sarcastic comment would ease her lonely mind if she could only hear it. No longer were her thoughts mixed up and scattered.

Reality came rushing back to her at the moment realization that she had a purpose, a reason to live and keep going.

She needed to go find Sawyer. So she did.

Alex:

She backed away as Ben came closer to her. She stopped a few steps after he stopped moving. She folded her arms whilst staring deep in thought down at the wooden floor boards.

"And what did Danielle do to you?" she eventually asked.

"Danielle," Ben sighed shaking his head, ignoring Alex's wide eyes which were looking at him with such simplicity yet upset ",she..." he shook his head again ",she didn't do anything!"

"THEN WHY?" Alex found herself screaming ",WHY DID YOU HURT HER?"

Ben stayed silent.

"Let he who is without sin cast the first stone! That's what you said to me!"

"People get caught up in emotions Alex, it's a breakdown of the human being!"

"Is that some sort of excuse?" Alex scoffed.

"No... it's the truth!"

"IT'S NOT THE TRUTH... YOU'RE A LIAR!" Alex screamed, running towards the front door but Ben backed round the sofa and held it shut.

"As is everyone else in the entire world! Everyone lies, everyone has lied... everyone has secrets they lie to protect them!"

"That's not true!" Alex hissed, desperately wanting to believe the words she was saying ",some people tell the truth!"

"Everyone lies, promises are broken... it's life! You're friends in the jungle, they've all lied, they've all broken promises, hurt people-"

"WHAT AM I JUST ANOTHER PERSON TO ADD TO THEIR LIST!" Alex yelled out frustratedly.

Ben stopped and sighed ",It's an eye for an eye... you hurt them, they hurt you... they hurt you... you hurt them!"

"But I haven't!" Alex cried, even more frustrated, running her hands through her hair trying to make sense of things.

"No you haven't... but that's what happens... as I said, eye for an eye!" Ben smiled at Alex ",Now get some rest!"

Nervously and awkwardly Alex shuffled towards the stairs, looking back puzzled at Ben before scuttling up the stairs. Ben watched her disappear, smirking slyly.

Sawyer:

He marched tiredly through the jungle, still in pain, determined. But all the while he was hopelessly lost. He didn't know wether Jack had followed him, hoped that he hadn't, because he felt like he would collapse at any moment. Yet he still carried on through the darkness, alone, hurting, distraught.

His thoughts were firmly fixed on Kate. He tried with little success to be optimistic about it...she could have stormed in there and killed em all, she could have escaped and was out here right now, hell, she could have even found a way off this God forsaken rock at long last.

But he knew those thoughts were stupid, pathetic, hopeless. All he could hear was her screams, all he could see were her tears. She could be alone, crying, right now. Hurt, helpless. He breifly wondered if she was missing him at all, at least as much as he was her. She could be lying down on a table being operated on, she could be made to do things that made his stomach twist sickeningly. She could be dead.

At this though he stopped in his tracks in a small clearing and fell suddenly to his knees. What was he doing? What the hell was he doing? He clenched his jaw to try and stop himself from breaking down right there and then. He started to shake slightly, suddenly scared he might throw up. But then something caught his eye...something in the jungle that shouldn't have been there at all, standing only a few feet away from him, an arms reach away.

Someone's feet.

His breath caught in his throught as he looked up and saw who they belonged to. He didn't trust his eyes, scared that his mind was playing a cruel trick on him. But she was there.

Kate was standing in front of him.

Kate:

"Hi." She whispered in a shy voice. Kate stood before him, worried; worried that sawyer was hurt even worse, and worried that he wouldn't forgive her for leaving him. She bent down so she was at eye level with him. Taking slow breaths, and obviously nervous, she waited for him to say something.

Kate was still over taken by joy at seeing him. The thought that she may have never heard her beloved nick name, freckles, come off his lips again was still fresh on her mind. No, longer were her concerns about whether or not she would see him again, it was what would she do know that she was with him.

Sawyer:

After a short moment in which he just stared at her in awe, Sawyer grabbed her face and kissed her with more passion than he ever thought possible. Only moments ago he was about to fall apart with grief, and now here she was, in his arms, kissing him. Like she was giving his life back to him. When he remembered to breathe he pulled away and rested his head on hers, his hands now gripping her arms as if scared she could be taken again. His breath was ragged and fast, his eyes closed.

"Freckles..." he choked out in a whisper, hardly able to hear himself. He could smell her, strawberries and cinnamon and sweat, he found it intoxicating. Like a drug. "...Kate."

He opened his eyes to look at her, as if for the first time. His hand was on her face, his thumb moving across her cheek, her freckles, and to him she had never looked so perfect.

But then he saw her eyes. And the first thing he noticed was fear. He swallowed. He had to know.

"What..." he started, falling into her eyes. "What happened?"

Kate:

Kate swallowed hard, not wanting to lose the moment. His sweet taste was still on her lips. She breathed in his presence, as if it gave her strength.

"What... What happened?"

Kate didn't take her fearful eyes from his dependable blue eyes; his gripe on her arm and hand on her face felt relieving . She didn't know where to begin.

"I was.. sort of on a mission." She choked. Her voice shaky as if she was constantly mentally debating whether she should lie as she would have done before in past experiences, or tell the truth. After one more glance in his eyes she knew that he could see through any lie she told. After blinking a few times Kate gathered up all her strength and told her side of the story.

"I was taken to their camp and Ben sent me back out. The tracker is still in my wrist. They wanted me to do something for them... to to bring some one back who is being held at out camp. And they wanted her back at any cost. And I if didn't... they would have.. uhm." Kate quickly tried to think of an ultimatum they would have presented..

"Kill me." He said, not in a questioning tone, but just to finish her sentence.. So she wouldn't have to.

"Yeah…" Kate said, glad that he had understood how much it would have hurt her ot say those words. "So I went to do it. And... I ended up here, with you; wanting to fight them." Kate finished telling the truth and waited for his response.

Sun

"You want to go back to our camp?" Sun asked in slight amusment. "You want me to put my gun down?" Sun laughed. She wasn't quite sure if it real or just the beginnings of hystrics. She translated to Jin what Juliet said.

Then she said to him, "Don't feel any guilt, my husband. You did what you had to do to protect me. I am very sorry I let you down by letting my own guard down to look at Juliet. It is my own fault you had to shoot him. I love you and hope you can forgive me."

She looked back at Juliet and then back at the man moaning in agony on the jungle floor. "What should we do with him?" She asked Jin.

Jin

'I don't know. I would like to bring him back to question him also, but I don't know how we would get him there. He probably can't walk and we can't carry him between the two of us. Not in your condition.."

Then, he remembered Juliet. She could help... but was it worth it to carry the man back to camp?

" Juliet could help me carry him. He could hold on to our shoulders like crutches. But can we trust her to not be held back? If we let her help I cannot guard her. There is a chance she might get away. Should we take that risk? Or leave this man here and just bring back Juliet?"

He looked at Sun and waited to see what she thought they should do.

Alex:

She fell asleep quickly. Surprised that she could actually go into a deep sleep but she was too exhausted now to even think about what had happened, think about anything. Everything had become confusing and blurred in her mind.

But in her mind whilst deep in sleep everything was happening again. From running from the group, finding Kate, going 'home', the shaft, the shocks, Danielle, Kate, Carl...

Alex bolted up straight, breathing heavily, shaking and shivering although she was sweating. She rubbed her tired eyes before shakily getting up off the little bed and nervously making her way out the door of the room. Alex walked straight through an opposite door and to a sink. Quickly she began splashing the cold water onto her face. She slowed her breathing and closed her eyes as she leant heavily against a wall, just trying to relax.

Alex took one deep breath before walking out the bathroom, through the hall and back towards the small bedroom. But Alex stopped abruptly in the hallway.

Down the stairs Ben was talking in a hushed voice but it was still loud enough to hear. Carefully, trying not to make a sound Alex sat on the top stair and listened intently to what she could hear.

"Kevin, I don't care... just watch, or get someone else to do it! I want her every move, exact direction, exact location every 30 minutes."

There was a pause.

"Good!" Ben snapped ",Oh... Kevin, if she goes off course, send someone... but don't be seen!"

Sun

Sun chuckled a bit at Jin's concern for "her condition". She knew that at this early stage she would be alright to assit her husband in getting the Other man back to camp. Although, who would make sure Juliet stayed with them?

"Jin, you and Juliet support this Other. I will follow behind Juliet with my gun trained on her back. If she tries anything, I'll shoot her in a non-vital place so she can at least still walk. She tries something else, I'll shot her again. How does that sound?"

Sun glanced up at the jungle sky. The rain had let up some and it was getting dark. "For now, perhaps we should seek shelter and make camp for the night." Sun suggested.

Sun

Sun chuckled a bit at Jin's concern for "her condition". She knew that at this early stage she would be alright to assit her husband in getting the Other man back to camp. Although, who would make sure Juliet stayed with them?

"Jin, you and Juliet support this Other. I will follow behind Juliet with my gun trained on her back. If she tries anything, I'll shoot her in a non-vital place so she can at least still walk. She tries something else, I'll shot her again. How does that sound?"

Sun glanced up at the jungle sky. The rain had let up some and it was getting dark. "For now, perhaps we should seek shelter and make camp for the night." Sun suggested.

Jin

"I think that is a good idea. You need rest. We can keep watch on these two while the other rests. I'll watch them first. But we need to find a place to stay. I'll go look for something while you watch these two. Keep your gun on them and do not look away for even a second. "

He didn't wait for her response. He walked away and began looking for shelter. He didn't want to go too far, because then he might not be able to find Sun again. He hoped there was something close by.

He kept walking for about ten minutes when he saw a cave. It looked big enough to fit the four of them so he went in to have a look around.

It was dark and cold inside the cave, but it would have to do. It could easily fit four people so he knew they would be fine in there. He went out and started to walk back to the others. He had been walking for about 5 minutes when he heard a loud noise as if something huge was running through the jungle. He looked around and saw a flash of white.

He waited a minute and nothing happened. Then, out of no where a polar bear ran out at him. As it got closer he reached for his gun. He couldn't find it on him and he began to panic. He couldn't die now, Sun and the baby needed him. Just as he was about to give up hope he looked down at the ground. His gun was about 3 feet away from his left foot. How could he have been so stupid, he wondered. But he didn't have time to think. He grabbed his gun and frantically shot at the polar bear. He hit it in the leg, and it ran away as fast as it's wounded leg would carry him. Jin had not killed it and he was willing to bet it would be back. However, he couldn't think about that now. He had to get back to Sun, who was probably beginning to worry.

Sawyer:

He stared at her for a long time after she'd spoken, still unsure wether he was hallucinating or dreaming or simply going crazy at last. His hands were cupping her face and he was unaware of the raw intensity that was written so plainly on his face.

"I..." he started, unsure of what to say. What could he say? I will sort this out? Everything will be ok? Don't worry about it? He hated the fact that he couldn't do anything to help her, all he could do was kneel there staring at her. His head was spinning in confusion, and in the end he settled for the only words that made sense.

"I love you."

Alex:

Alex continued to sit on the stare. Nervous and wanting to go back incase Ben saw her but she had to keep listening, how could she go away now? So instead, she sat there, not even daring to move incase she made a noise.

"I know how to handle this!" Ben suddenly snapped and began to pace heavily on his feet, making loud thumping thuds on the wooden floor.

"Why? Because she's my daughter!" Alex suddenly froze, she didn't even breathe a breath.

"Kevin, I suggest you think more carefully about what you say!" Ben boomed from down the stairs.

"She'll do it Kevin. She's not one to just let them, her get away with it, she'll do it!"

Alex couldn't breathe. Was she dreaming? Was Ben talking about her? What will she do? Alex was confused, frustrated, angry, annoyed, tired and miserable. Everything was too much. Everything seemed confusing like her mind wasn't even working.

"If you don't want her to see you get Collin to go ok... I don't have time!"

The was a pause.

"Ok fine, do it, call me soon when you have her position ok!"

There was another pause.

"I gotta check on Alex..."

Alex jumped up silently. She had to get back to her room before Ben came. She put her hand on the wall to steady herself but stopped abruptly.

"Yes she's here..."

There was yet another pause. Alex began to creep along the hall, looking over her shoulder even though she knew Ben wasn't behind her.

"Alex knows what she has to do Kevin... I think I made it clear... she knows she cannot just leave it now... I know she's gonna want revenge and that will help us!"

Alex began to creep towards her bedroom, wanting to stay as she could hear the muffled voices but not clearly, other things were playing on her mind. The truth was that she

Jin

"I think that is a good idea. You need rest. We can keep watch on these two while the other rests. I'll watch them first. But we need to find a place to stay. I'll go look for something while you watch these two. Keep your gun on them and do not look away for even a second. "

He didn't wait for her response. He walked away and began looking for shelter. He didn't want to go too far, because then he might not be able to find Sun again. He hoped there was something close by.

He kept walking for about ten minutes when he saw a cave. It looked big enough to fit the four of them so he went in to have a look around.

It was dark and cold inside the cave, but it would have to do. It could easily fit four people so he knew they would be fine in there. He went out and started to walk back to the others. He had been walking for about 5 minutes when he heard a loud noise as if something huge was running through the jungle. He looked around and saw a flash of white.

He waited a minute and nothing happened. Then, out of no where a polar bear ran out at him. As it got closer he reached for his gun. He couldn't find it on him and he began to panic. He couldn't die now, Sun and the baby needed him. Just as he was about to give up hope he looked down at the ground. His gun was about 3 feet away from his left foot. How could he have been so stupid, he wondered. But he didn't have time to think. He grabbed his gun and frantically shot at the polar bear. He hit it in the leg, and it ran away as fast as it's wounded leg would carry him. Jin had not killed it and he was willing to bet it would be back. However, he couldn't think about that now. He had to get back to Sun, who was probably beginning to worry.

Sun

Sun watched Jin walk away then she turned her full attention to the two others. The man was still moaning on the ground and Juliet was standing there looking bored.

"Sun, don't you think we should dress his wound. Wouldn't want him to bleed to death or get an infection." Juliet said.

Sun thought quickly. "Yes, Juliet, I actually agree with you on something. You may dress his wound. However, do not turn your back to me, don't look at his face. If I see you are trying to communicate anything to him I will shoot you too. I've already killed one of you. You know that. I am unafraid to kill another of you."

Sun Continued

Juliet tore of the bottom of her outer shirt and tied it around the wound on the man's leg. He screamed in pain and she tighted the makeshift bandage. "Shhh...Shhhh now, we must stop the bleeding." Julied said in a quiet, soothing voice. Once she was done Sun made sit away from the man.

Juliet looked at Sun with a blank expression for awhile when she said, "Jin's been gone for a long time, Sun."

"He will be back. Don't you worry, Juliet." Sun said.

"I hope nothing has happened to him, Sun." Juliet said.

"What do you care?!" Sun said. "Never mind. Don't bother answering. Just keep your mouth shut for now, please."

Sun was really beginning to worry. She wasn't about to let the Other's know this. Sun sat on a rock with the gun in her hand resting on her knee to keep steady. All of a sudden CRACK went a gun. Everyone jumped. Sun jumped up to a standing position.

"JIN!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed.

Kate:

Kate let a smile spread across her own lips, allowing her own dimples to show. She kissed him quickly on the lips and then looked him directlyy in the eyes. Her fingers were laced through his dry hair, his bloody face was clean in her eyes.

"i love you to."

The moment was short lived, yet still wonderful. Closing her eyes kate leaned her forehead against his... in a hesitant whisper she told him

"we have to go sawyer, we can't stay here."

Alex:

The footsteps behind her were getting louder. Alex lay tired on the bed, curled up with her back to Ben. She pretended to be asleep but her eyes were open. She tried to look over her shoulder without moving her head, just her eyes but she couldn't. Her breathing was shaky, for some reason she didn't want Ben to find out she was awake.

Suddenly the was a crackle of a walkie talkie and then a voice screaming out of it. The footsteps stopped.

"SHE'S MOVING, SHE'S MOVING!" a voice bellowed and then it went dead.

Ben began to walk away quickly, his feet only tapping the ground like he was running. Then he closed the door, leaving Alex in complete darkness.

She sighed and rolled over onto her back before staring up blankly at the ceiling.

Alex:

Alex laid there staring up at the ceiling in the dark. The blind which covered the only window had suceeded in blocking out the morning sunshine which could usually be seen streaming through the glass.

She wanted so much to sleep but couldn't even close her eyes without thinking about everything all over again.

All of a sudden a loud bang from downstairs echoed through the silent house. A the front door had slammed shut. Ben had left the house.

whoa i missed alot! sorry for the sudden diapearince. what iv read sofar has been great but a recap would be very apreatiated.

I think you were Claire right? so that means you were split from Kate/Sawyer and just found a hatch which Hurley wanted to go in. not entirely sure really.

Back in the jungle, Alex had followed them and got caught in a trap and then Jack/ carl found her. Sawyer/ Kate I think were with Claire/Charlie/Hurley. Then they might've split anyway then smokey turned up and was 'searching' threw Alex across the jungle and into and then attacked sawyer. Alex heard kate screaming and ran into the jungle to find her. they went to find Sawyer. found him, Alex broke down emotionally and went off into the jungle and found danielle. Eventually found she was her mother but she didn't believe it and screamed at her and then ran off. During that time Jack/carl found sawyer and kate but carl disappeared around that time. Alex ran off from danielle and found kate/kate/sawyer. Then there was this whole thing about kate putting everyone else in danger because of the tracker so kate went off. Danielle went with her and the sawyer ran with her too. I think at that time carl had came out with blood on his face and then said 'they're coming'. Alex looked away from Carl when she looked back he was gone. Said to jack run and he ran off, as did alex. Um... Alex ran off and then decided she was doing the wrong thing and ran off to find kate/sawyer/danielle. Found them nothing happened. devised a plan. kate had the gun. she went too far and then there was gunshot. carl had got shot. everyone believes him to be dead. the others come. take kate away. danielle had gone off at that time. others take kate, carl and leave sawyer unconscious. alex talks to sawyer and says he should go back. alex then goes to others and talks to kate. Goes home with ben in othersville. Kate had ben talk to her and said to get her or he dies. Kate goes off into the jungle and finds sawyer who had met up with jack/danielle. then alex hears bens radio convo with a man named kevin. says something about telling him where she is and if go off in wrong direction send someone. radio person screams "SHE'S MOVING, SHE'S MOVING" and then ben leaves.

For Jin/Sun...

After the split from Claire and Charlie, Jin/Sun/Juliet ran. Juliet fell and Jin and Sun had to stop. They waited...Nothing fell upon them. Juliet let Jin and Sun know the Other's knew Sun was pregnant and Jin/Sun tried to play it off like she wasn't. Juliet held a vile of some stuff the made Sun want to "toss her cookies". Jin knocked it way, grabbed Juliet, and Sun knocked her out with a single punch. A man showed up claiming to be an Other and wanted Juliet. Juliet (only pretending to still be unconsious at this point) does not reconize him. The man grabs Sun and tells Jin to give him Juliet or he will never see his wife and child again. Jin shoots the man in the leg. Juliet jumps up and tried to find her spare gun in her sock. It was gone. Jin and Sun gain the upper hand again. Jin and Sun discuss how they are going to get the two Other's back to camp but first find shelter for the night. Jin treks off, finds a cave, starts back for Sun and the Other's when he is attacked by a Polar Bear. Jin wounds the bear and it runs off. Meanwhile Sun allows Juliet to administer first aid to the Other man while Sun holds a gun on them. After some time goes by they all hear the crack of the gun Jin had shot. Sun jumped up, screamed Jin's name, and that is where we left off.

Sawyer:

As they stood up, Sawyer still wouldn't loosen his grip on her arms. He swallowed. He could still see that fear in her eyes, the need for someone to tell her it would be ok.

"What do you have to do?" he asked her, his voice low. "What are they...making you do?"

Kate:

"I... I was supose to go get this women, from our side of the island; and bring her back here." Kate's eyes darted around as if she was taking in every detail of where she was, all to make sure she and sawyer were safe for the moment. "They still have this tracker thing on me, they know where i am right now. If I can break this tracker thing or something.. it can all end... for a while." Kate said, finally stopping her informative rant looking to him for advice.

Alex:

She wanted to sleep. She needed to sleep but couldn't. She kept tossing and turning on the small bed. The blanket all screwed and messed up from rolling on it. She kept thinking about things she'd heard from the radio conversation, about what Ben had explained to her, he'd lied so much before, why should he be telling the truth now? Alex didn't really know how she could tell if he was lying. She knew she could look at the records again but Ben could have edited them to match what he said.

Alex sighed and got off the bed. That was the only way to set her mind off of it. Except she refused to admit it would bring up more questions than answers.

Like she did before, Alex made her way out of the room but turned in the hallway instead of going into the bathroom she stopped outside a clean white door. Carefully she pushed it open and stepped inside the large room with pale blue walls and light wooden floor boards.

In the room there were several photographs. There was one of Alexis the person who for 16 years Ben had said was her mother, another of a large group photo and she could make out several familiar faces, Tom, Juliet, Colleen, Danny and others, there was a small picture of Alex and a birds eye view photograph of a large island and a smaller one just off the shore.

Alex only glanced at these photos before making her way round the neat double bed and towards a small chest of drawers.

Alex continued:

Alex found herself pulling out the drawers. One was already tipped out on the and the contents spread over it. There were more photographs and scraps of paper but none were what Alex was looking for.

She tipped the second drawer out over the mess and began spreading it out with her hands, desperately searching for something. Some photos fell onto the wooden floor and others disappeared under the mess.

Suddenly there was a small clank of metal on the wooden floor. Alex stopped and peered down. at her feet was a key. An old fashioned bronze coloured key. Smiling, Alex bent down and picked it up and pocketed it in her jeans.

She was about to leave, about to run from the house but she stopped. She noticed a note book lying open on the floor. Alex squatted next to it and slowly reached out to pick it up, her face confused yet intrigued. Pursing her lips she stood back up and walked to the window to get more light to read what she saw.

The book had fallen open on a page with a picture. There was a sonogram of a baby and a date underneath it. It read 'October 2004.'

"Claire!" she whispered. October 2004, she was there, she remembered, that was a sonogram of Claire's baby. Why did Ben have it?

Alex flicked forward through the book to lists of names. There was a long list of ten people, one crossed out. She could just make out the crossed out name 'Cindy Chandler'. Alex flicked forward again and saw yet another list 'Hugo Reyes, Jack Shephard, John Locke, James Ford'

"What..." Alex mouthed, turning another page.

She read another list, the same list but with 'Hugo reyes' crossed out and another in it's place 'Kate Austen'.

"Maybe you should put that down?" A voice boomed behind her.

Alex continued:

Alex swung around, dropping the book and letting it fall to the floor. She mouth hung slightly open, she tried to put words together but nothing came up, she only managed to move her mouth.

"I..." Alex eventually manage to gasp but stopped as Ben began to march towards her. He was angry, but didn't seem to be showing it. His fists were clenched. He stared at her and held out his hand quickly yet firmly.

Alex gulped nervously before slowly putting her hand into her pocket.

"You want to go a bit faster Alex?" Ben spat, staring at her hand watching her pull out the key.

Alex quickly scrambled for the key and placed it in Ben's hand. He quickly closed his hand, clipping Alex's fingers and placed the key into his shirt pocket.

Alex looked up at Ben, trying to avoid his eyes but it was difficult.

Ben stared down at Alex. He looked away towards his drawers. He snapped his head back and looked towards the floor. Alex didn't know what to say. Ben didn't know what to say.

Suddenly Ben pulled his hand up and hit Alex hard around the face. She jerked and quickly brought her hand to her cheek before staring back at Ben. Her cheek was red and lip had split.

"GO!" Ben demanded, bellowing at Alex.

Quickly she ran out of the room and back into her own, slamming the door behind her.

Alex leant on the door and sunk down it, a tear slid down her cheek as she did so.

Jin

"JIN!!!!" He heard Suns voice through the trees. He ran as fast as he could to get to her. Had the others hurt her? Why had he left? He was almost there. Then he remembered that he had just shot a polar bear. She had probably just heard the gunshot. This didn't slow him down though. He continued to run towards his wife. At last he arrived and saw that she was just fine.

He also arrived in time to see the wounded man spot the gun lying on the ground. So that was what Juliet was looking for. He and the man stared at each other, then both lunged at the gun. They grabbed it at the same time, and it was like a game of tug-of-war. Finally, Jin kicked the man in his wounded leg and when the man let out a gasp,he took advantage of the man's pain and grabbed the gun.

He looked at Sun who had been watching the entire thing with a shocked look on her face. He could tell she was going to ask what had happened to him so he started, " I found a cave in the jungle. It looked like a good shelter, but on the way back I ran into a polar bear. It tried to attack me, but I shot it in the leg. It got away, and it could come back, so I am not sure if we should try to go back to the cave."

- - - - - - - - - - -

My last post for Sun was we ended up going to the cave, we ate, slept, ate breakfast got ready to leave for camp. This way we caught up with the Kate/Sawyer/Alex/Jack?/Ben story line.

The story will be continued in the next RP thread on ABC Lost character forum.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

**Alex:**

She glanced at the clock again... it still flashed dimly '15:16'. Why wouldn't it go faster?  
There was only one thing to think about now... the cremation at sunset. Alex needed to talk to Ben now... though she resented the thought of talking to him again.

Alex timidly put her head around the corner to see Ben reading a book. He was reading 'Carrie'.  
"Juliet wanted me to read this book... in the book club!" he said loudly, turning around to stare directly at Alex.  
She jumped slightly... how did he know she was there?  
"Ben..." Alex sighed, avoiding his glaring eyes as she stepped fully into the room "...I need to talk about... about Carl and his... the cremation... this evening!"  
Ben put down his book flat down on a small coffee table before looking over the back of the chair.  
"You're not coming!" he finally said.  
Alex stared at him, wondering if she'd heard him right.  
"What?" she asked, nervously yet terrified that Ben had just said what she thought he said.

**Kate**

Sawyer had that look upon his face that told all. his forehead was scrunched and his eyes apeared to be deep in thought.  
Kate impactiently waited for a responce.  
"Sawyer?"  
Kate was starting to feel rushed, she had gained back a great deal of her strength and was egear to get a move on and run, in an attempt to fix everything.

**Sun**

The rain had stopped by morning. Jin and Sun took turns breaking camp while one or the other were watching the Others.

Jin looked around. He seemed satisfied and grabbed the Other male. "Okay, Juliet, we go now." Jin said in broken English.

Juliet just nodded and grabbed the Other male on the other side of him. They all started out again with Sun at their backs, her gun once again trained on Juliet's back. They were out no more than five minutes when Sun's stomach started revolting again.

"Oh no," she moaned. She leaned over and retched. Loosing all the breakfast she had eaten. Everyone stopped watching her. Jin wanted to run to his wife and help her but they both knew it was impossible since neither wanted the Other's to escape or take control of them.

Juliet just had a sly, knowing smile. "Do you need help, Sun?" Juliet asked.

Sun just glared at Juliet and shook her head no. She retched again. Juliet looked at Jin and held up her water filled canteen. "At least drink the water, Sun. It will help wash out your mouth."

Jin looked at Sun and nodded. He knew that Juliet, herself, was drinking from it so he didn't think it would contain anything harmful. Sun took it and drank. She took another mouthful, swished it around her mouth and spit it out.

"Thank you, Juliet." Sun said, handing back the canteen. "I am okay now, Jin. Let's keep going. The sooner we get back to camp the better."

**Sawyer:**

She was waiting for him to say it. _Everything will be alright._ Funny how just a few words, or the absence of them, could change someones whole perspective of life. He sighed, lost in his thoughts, unable to let go of the grip he had on her. He swore in that moment he wouldn't let anything happen to her again. He'd die first. Jesus Christ, he would _die first._  
"I..." he sighed "I don't know what to do. I can't lose you again..."  
He looked deep into her eyes.  
"Let's just...go back to camp."

**Kate:**  
"What?!" Kate asked in a partially frustrated tone.  
"Sawyer, if we go back, they will know that I am not returning. I have to get ride of this tracker or do what they say!" Kate stood her ground and looked into his carfing blue eyes. The angst between them was evident. Kate was tired of running for the sake of being safe. She wanted to fight; there was no chance in hell she was giving up. "What do you not understand about that, Sawyer? I don't exactly have a bunch of options lined up in front of me to choose from. Do you wanna die? cause that's going to happen unless we can figure out some other way."

She saw his still frail demeanor tense up. No longer was she planning to take the easy way out, not that she ever had before. The circumstances were different; more so than ever before. Kate didn't expect Sawyer to tell her what to do, she didn't want him to. But she wanted his impute and consent; although she didn't think is necessary, she desired his assistance. Despite telling the truth, she lied, she didn't tell him everything. The truth was that she knew they would kill him, and she would not let her careless actions of not doing what they say, or not fighting be the cause of his death. Even the thought of him not being by her side mad her sick, him being dead would make her life no longer worth living.

**Alex:**

"You're not coming!" Ben repeated, turning back around and getting off of his chair.  
"Why?" Alex demanded, her voice shaking.   
"Because..." Ben began "...It's no place for you, Tom and Nicole are going too and it's not-"  
"IT'S NOT WHAT?" Alex yelled ", I _HAVE_ TO... I _have_ to be there... you don't understand!"  
"Maybe you're right Alex... maybe you're wrong but I don't care about what you say. You are not going!"  
"Why are you doing this?" Alex snapped.  
"Doing what?"  
"THIS! PUNISHING ME!"  
"I'm not punishing you!" Ben laughed thinking it was silly for Alex to say that.  
"Or is it because you hated him... because you hated me... BECAUSE YOU CAN'T BARE FOR ANYONE ELSE TO BE HAPPY BECAUSE OF WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!" Alex stared coldly at him.  
Ben turned around, his back to Alex.  
"I don't hate you, I'm your father!"  
"IF YOU WERE ANY SORT OF FATHER TO ME YOU'D LET ME GO!"  
"IF I WASN'T YOUR FATHER YOU'D BE DEAD!" Ben spat.  
"I RATHER I WAS!" Alex screamed back at him, tears of anger nestling on her eyelashes.

**Alex continued:**

Ben looked back at Alex. She was standing there, tears silently falling down her cheeks, desperately wanting him to say something. Alex was looking at him, angered yet with such emotion.  
"Alex... please don't say that!" Ben said, moving closer to Alex who looked away from him the moment he moved.  
"It's true!" Alex cried, quickly looking back up at him.  
"You don't wish you were dead... neither do I because I love you! It's unconditional love Alex!" Ben stood right in front of her, looking down so deep in thought and caring but regret.  
"I need to say goodbye!" Alex whispered.  
Ben nodded but didn't acknowledge anymore than that.  
"I know!" he finally whispered.  
Alex looked up at him and did something she hadn't done for as long as she could remember. She couldn't understand why.  
Alex moved forward and hugged Ben tightly, resting her head on his chest, still crying silently.  
Ben looked up and away from Alex. Guiltiness was building deep inside.

**Alex continued :**

Ben looked back at Alex. She was standing there, tears silently falling down her cheeks, desperately wanting him to say something. Alex was looking at him, angered yet with such emotion.  
"Alex... please don't say that!" Ben said, moving closer to Alex who looked away from him the moment he moved.  
"It's true!" Alex cried, quickly looking back up at him.  
"You don't wish you were dead... neither do I because I love you! It's unconditional love Alex!" Ben stood right in front of her, looking down so deep in thought and caring but regret.  
"I need to say goodbye!" Alex whispered.  
Ben nodded but didn't acknowledge anymore than that.  
"I know!" he finally whispered.  
Alex looked up at him and did something she hadn't done for as long as she could remember. She couldn't understand why.  
Alex moved forward and hugged Ben tightly, resting her head on his chest, still crying silently.  
Ben looked up and away from Alex. Guiltiness was building deep inside.

**Alex:**

"Where did I go wrong?" Ben asked himself out loud. Alex didn't look up. Ben let out a laugh ",I guess I haven't been the best father Alex!"  
She smiled tensely, pulling herself away from Ben.  
"I _need_ to go!" Alex said desperately and frenzied ",I _have_ too!"  
Ben sighed shaking his head sorrily. He couldn't bare to see the tears in his daughters eyes so he turned around to look out the window. The sunshine streaming through. Slowly he walked to the window sill and leant upon it with his hands, his back hunched and taut.  
Alex gradually made her way next to Ben and looked up at his face which stared so hard out the window.  
"Maybe if we just talk and maybe then you can-" Alex begun to suggest timidly, staring so anxiously at his eyes which ignored her.  
"No Alex! Don't... I've already said it... and i'm sorry but you're not coming!"  
"I need to say goodbye!" Alex demanded more frantically and urgent, pushing him firmly so he was forced to look at her, hoping so much he'd change his mind, hoping so much she understood why!  
Ben shook his head ",No!"  
"You're doing this because you didn't like him! Why did you even-"  
"I didn't hate him!" Ben interrupted stubbornly ",he was changing you!"  
"Everything changes!" Alex cried.  
"He driving you away... you spent your time in the jungle, at night you disappeared into his house and by morning you were in the jungle!"  
"He wasn't driving me away, you did that yourself, _Dad_!"  
Ben watched silently as Alex disappeared away from him.  
As she disappeared Ben picked up the walkie which was on the sill.  
He held it to his mouth and sighed before pressing a button.  
"Kevin... tell Isabel," Ben paused ",I've changed my mind!"

**Kate:**

No longer could she find the words to say what she needed to. Promises were only lies people made to satisfy the person at the moment. She stared in false disgust at him, wondering why he couldn't understand that she couldn't make the promise. He would do anything for her, and she would do anything for him... Kate couldn't make any promises knowing she would later possibly be faced with a circumstance were she couldn't keep it, all to make sure he lived.  
Kate felt his hands on her face and questioned everything. Her mouth was pinched shut, her green eyes sunk back into her face and she squinted them. She backed away from him, needing some distance. The tears swelled up inside her, all the anger and sadness was overwhelming... But she held it in.  
"Let's just go find Rousseau." She said solemnly.

As they went off, still on their guard, the presence of one another was daunting; it was as if there was a barrier of love. The walls they each had built around themselves to protect themselves, never allowing themselves to trust or care… they were so thick and tall they were next to impossible to break down. There love for each other was the very thing that made it so hard to do what the other asked. Neither of them as ever been in a state where they were soo willing to be so sacrificial of some one else.

The clouds began to move in and the sky became grey in an instant. The wind picked up pace and the trees moved ever so slightly in an easterly direction. Sawyer walked with a limp, yet she could tell his injury was improving.

After several minutes without talking, they stopped at a stream to get some water. The stood a few feet apart, Kate watched as Sawyer washed away some remaining crusted blood on his face. Without thinking, Kate walked over to him and began to help him.  
Tenderly, she ran her wet fingers along his unshaved cheeks and washed the blood away. Her eyes didn't look at one particular feature of his, she gazed as if she was just taking in his very presence.  
She heard him breath softly and she lifted her sure eyes to his and looked direct into him, as if she saw right through to his soul.  
As the grey skies surrounded them and dimmed everything around them she took his face in her hands.  
Lightly, she touched her lips to his and inhaled his breath. His sent was intoxicating. His skin against hers and is lips intertwined with his wad all she could have ever wanted. Her eyes closed and she forced herself into him. No longer needing air to sustain her life, it was him just being there that made her live. He was the only person on her mind.

**Sun**

They walked for at least two hours when Juliet said she needed to change the bandages on the Other's wound. Sun translated to Jin. Jin nodded and they sat, both Sun and Jin holding their guns on the other couple.

"Well, are you going to say anything more?" Sun asked in Korean to the Other male. "You speak our language, you try to take me hostage, Jin shoots you and you decide to speak no more? What is your name? At least tell us that."

The man just looked at Sun. He said nothing.

Sun turned to Juliet. "Well, he tried to rescue you so you must know him. What is his name?"

Juliet looked at the man and looked back at Sun. "I cannot tell you anything about him, Sun."

**Alex:**

Everything was wishing, everything was hoping, everything was wondering!  
Alex stormed into her room clearly agitated and frustrated. He couldn't admit it! WHY COULDN'T HE ADMIT IT?  
She slammed the door shut, and stormed around with such fury. The frustration was perplexing. Everything he said, everything he had told was lies! She should hate him, Juliet should hate him, everyone should hate him! But now every time she felt she cared, every time she thought he cared was mock up just to manipulate her... make her think he cared... make her feel he cared! He never cared, never!  
He didn't understand. He didn't feel. He didn't know.  
Frustration was erupting as Alex jerked her hands furiously through her hair, clasping her hands together at the back of her neck. Pacing angrily round the room would not suffice for the amount of resentment she felt for Ben, for everything, everyone!  
Tense and agitated, not knowing what to do she hit the door with her hand, striking it into the door hard.

Alex sighed tense and irritated still but what could she do? Alex leant on the door with the elbow, resting her head on her hand.  
She didn't understand! Why couldn't he admit it? He always hated him! He always couldn't bare for anyone else to be happy! He couldn't admit it!

**Alex Flashback**

"Ursa Theodorus... the teddy bear!" Carl declared, smiling happily up into the starry sky.  
"The teddy bear?" Alex grinned, raising her eyebrows to Carl's suggestion.  
Alex laid closely next to Carl so their elbows brushed together which were behind their heads.  
"Yeah, the teddy bear!" Carl said again, shifting on the wet grass so he leant on his side with his elbow.  
Alex turned her head and stared up into the stars concentrating hard.  
Silence brushed over the pair and they both returned to look up into the dazzling night sky up ahead of them.  
"I spoke to Nicole today, she had argument with Ethan again!" Alex said still staring at the stars.  
"815?" Carl asked, barely moving his lips. Alex nodded.  
"He's moving her off the project now... he says that she can't work in the team no more and is going back to the hydra!"  
"She was at the staff right!" Carl asked, moving his head to look at Alex who nodded again.  
"She didn't want Ethan to take the baby!" Alex said simply.  
"Alex... the kid will get a better life here, better than theirs on that beach!" Carl said reassuring Alex not to worry.  
"They're taking a child away from it's mother... that's not right!" Alex jerked and bolted up straight.  
"She told you that too right... but Alex, a life here is better than theirs and you know it!" Carl sat up too and shifted so he sat very close to Alex.  
She stared down at her feet, Carl was right again.

**Alex: **

She opened her eyes which were red from crying. She wanted to move. She wanted to do something. She couldn't do anything. In one moment she realised how much she risked... and how much she lost, all for nothing it seemed. Alex hit her head lightly on the wall.  
She was sitting on the wooden floor boards in a corner of her room, hugging her knees tight up to her chest as if she was using them as a shield for herself from the world, from the island. Then she began to wonder, whether their lives were worse than hers, worse than _this_!  
She thought about what Ben had done, what Tom wanted to do and wondered what she wanted to do. Ben had murdered the person who killed his love, his child! Tom had wanted to slaughter the person who he blamed for his son's death.  
This is what they did, that is what her people do. She knew it was true, she was one of them too... but she still didn't know what to do. She wasn't one of them... she wasn't a murderer, but no matter how hard she fought it she knew it, 'Eye for Eye'.

**Alex Flashback**

Alex peered down the lit up corridor from the darkness. She could see into a bright room with a operating bed laid out. There were people gathered around it in medical overalls all preparing.  
She gazed down the sides on the corridor and set her eyes upon a door which was tightly shut, but she knew who was inside.   
When she was fully sure that no one in the bright room was concentrating on anything apart from what was happening in there, Alex was ready to make her move.  
She recoiled back into the darkness and she prepared to run, but as she did so, a firm hand grabbed her shoulder

**Claire**

"the two of you sond like a bunch of school kids," claire said in a ferm but caring alstralian acsent. "we cant all be the hero. we each have our oun role here, this is real life not a telivishion drama, we need to do what we can to survive."

she took a quick look down at the newly found hach which sent a rush of shivers up her spine.

"if we open that hach all that will happen is we will have eaven more problems then we need right now." claire continued, " every ones still recovering from what had happened at the last hach. And frankly, i would rather have the others come and open it, becuse i care about you two and i dont want anything to happen to you."

claire once again looked down at the hach, this time she foght back the chills and softly placed her hand on the door, as she did so the rusted hinges holding it to the metal platform on the ground crumbled. the door swiftly broke off leaving it in claires hand. as she pulled it aside, she and the others gathered around and peered down the now open hach, to discover it was mearly a hole in the ground no more then ten feet deep.

"I think that we should head back to camp." claire said with a bit of a chuckle deep inside her accsent.

**Alex Flashback**

As she felt the hand grab her shoulder she swung around in shock but actually sighed in relief. She pushed a loose bit of her out of her eyes before smiling at Juliet.  
"What are you doing here Alex?" she questioned, smiling back altthough they both knew something was wrong.  
"I thought Ben might be out here... seeing as he wanted this to happen!" Alex said stubbornly back.  
Juliet paused ",Maybe you should go home Alex... your father's there and I know he wants to see you!"  
Alex nodded, stepping out of Juliet's path who continued to walk down the corridor towards the people all dressed up in medical clothes.  
Alex stared and watched her walk away, Juliet looked over her shoulder, a sign of warning in her eyes before looking back around.

**Alex Flashback**

She slowly pushed the door to and looked over at Claire lying peacefully in the bed; it wouldn't stay like that for longer. She peered back outside to double check no one was around. They were all busy preparing. How could they do this? She saw one person with an injection ready in their hands.  
Alex mumbled something to herself before rushing towards Claire on the bed, something had to be done and if she was the only person who could see it... so be it.  
"Wake up!" she whispered, checking over her shoulder with a constant fear that someone was silently watching her.  
Claire stirred on the bed but didn't wake up.  
"Wake up!" she repeated louder.  
Claire opened her eyes and stared right at Alex seemingly confused.  
"Who are you" Claire asked but Alex shushed her, carefully trying to keep the noise down low.  
"They'll hear you!" she warned her, pushing her arm down as she tried to point at her, "you have to get out of here!" she said, still holding Claire's arm.  
"What?" she replied, even more confused which added to her dazed face.  
"You have to get out of here, now!" Alex repeated, more anxious just to get her out as fast as she could.  
"What? No, no, no, I can't leave!" Claire started to say, moving away from Alex but she had to.  
"Yes you can!" Alex said beginning to take Claire's shoulder and pull her from the bed.  
"No!" Claire moaned but Alex continued to pull her out, "No, what are you doing?" Claire asked as Alex pushed her towards the door.  
She pulled it open, Claire tried to move but Alex held her firmly still.  
"Don't scream," Alex whispered ", they're going to do it tonight!"  
"Do what?" Claire looked around puzzled, "What are you talking about?" Claire asked loudly as Alex turned her around and shut the door.  
"You're going to die; they're going to cut him out of you!"  
Claire stared at Alex as if she was crazy ", I can get you back to your camp but we have to leave now okay!"  
"No, no, no, hey, you're lying. You're lying, okay. I'm sure about this, okay," Claire tried to pull herself away but Alex held Claire still even though she was struggling ",stop it!" she mumbled as she put a cloth over Claire's face.  
Slowly she began to fall limp as Alex backed into a corner, holding her still.  
"You'll thank me for this one day!" Alex whispered as Claire slowly closed her eyes.  
Alex now was struggling to support Claire without letting her fall as she awkwardly opened the door. No one was looking her way. She positioned Claire over her back and held her arms tightly around her neck before running quickly out the door and across the other side of the corridor. She didn't look behind; she began to run faster and faster towards the exit!

**Jin**

Jin didnt know what to do now. Juliet wasn't saying who the man was, and the man was keeping his silence. They were quickly approaching camp (I figured it was about time because they've been walking for over a day, and it only took them a few hours to get there in the first place) and Jin hoped that maybe Sayid would be able to get the truth out of Juliet and the man. Once they were back to camp Sun could rest and work in her garden. Jin thought that she probably missed her garden since she was so used to being there every day.

He could tell they were really close. He was thinking so hard about going back to camp that he didn't notice the others had stopped. Then he saw the man. He looked familiar. What was his name again, Pete? Paul? Paulo, that was it. Jin hadn't really liked the man, and he could tell most others didn't either. And he could never pronounce his name. It always came out as Pah-low.

The man came up to them. "Sun?Jin? Where have you been? Where's Jack? Everyones been going crazy. Who are these people?"

Jin was annoyed by this man. He had too many questions. He looked at the man" Not..now.. Pah-low", he said. He brushed past him as the group of 4 walked through some trees and out onto the beach.

**Sun**

Finally they were back at camp. "Home sweet...whatever." Sun thought. Then they got bombarded with questions from Paulo.

"Not..now..Pah-low." Jin had said to him. Sun smiled a little at that. He was an annoying little man.

They walked onto the beach and saw Sayid. "Sayid!" Sun called out. Sayid came running. He and Paulo, who followed behind their group onto the beach, took the injured man. Sun explained what had happened.

"Has Claire, Charlie, Hurley, Sawyer, Kate, and Jack come back yet?" Sun asked.

"No, you are the first to arrive." Sayid replied. "We are considering taking out a search party.

"We need you and possibly Locke to interrogate our 'guests' fist, if you will." Sun told him. "They are Others."

"This one," Sun said gesturing to the man, "knows how to speak Korean and they both know I am pregnant."

Sun turned to Jin. "Perhaps we should rest a bit, eat a bit, stock up and go after our people."

**Jin**

"Yes."Jin replied , "That is.. good idea." He was trying really hard to speak English. He knew it wasn't perfect, not even close, but he also knew Sun appreciated when he tried.

" What are we going to do with Juliet?" he continued in Korean. It was easier to have long conversations that way."Should we leave her here for Sayid to interrogate, or have her lead us to the others camp, to see if Jake, Kate, and Sayer are there? I don't want to take the man, I dont trust him at all and we don't even know who he is."

**Alex:**

It would take too long to make it back to the beach, back to the where the rowing boat was. It was too far away to make it in time.  
Carl's body may have been moved but then it might not have been. Alex shuddered at the thought that he was lying there, all alone, no one next to him, no one with him. She stopped frantically running about her room and sat down on the bed. She didn't even have that photo anymore which she took with her, it was ruined anyway. Alex wiped her finger just below her eye, wanting to brush away any tears, but it was hard not to cry now.  
"I love you Carl!" she whispered, somehow hoping he was listening.  
Alex sat there, her hands on her lap, staring at the floor silently. She didn't move, her mouth hung slightly open and she looked so confused. She was. The more she thought about it, the more it hurt to think.  
Tears began to fall down her cheeks.  
This couldn't be it now could it? Could this really be what it was going to be like?

_Moving on a bit)_ **Alex:**

The jungle now seemed cold and had an eerie attribute which she'd never noticed as much before. Everything seemed taller, everything appeared darker... everything was different somehow. She wanted to dodge as far past the trees as possible and carefully step over the roots. Cautiously she walked through the trees in unfamiliar territory. She felt like a stranger no matter how many times she had walked through the muddy tracks. She received an odd sense from everything, nothing seemed familiar, everything was different yet she couldn't quite place what.  
Suddenly Alex froze, shivers were sent up her spine.  
_'CARL!'_  
Alex spun around, expecting someone to be there, no one was. She was alone.  
_'It's ok... it... it will be ok Carl!'_  
Alex spun back, still, no one was there.  
_'Carl, please...Relax Carl... take a... take a deep breath... and breathe... it's going to be ok... they'll find us... they'll take us home... they'll fix you... they'll save you... I don't care if I have to go back... I just want you!' _  
Alex spun around, taking a few steps as she did so but still no one was there. She began to shake slightly and shuffle on her feet nervously. She was petrified.  
_'Hey...hey!! Don't do it...don't hurt her! It won't bring him back kid, ok?'_  
Alex spun again, still alone... the words echoed in her head.  
_'Listen to me kid, whatever the hell you're feelin right now-'_  
"SHUT UP!" she screamed but nothing happened, the words still echoed through the jungle.  
_'It won't bring him back kid'_  
"STOP IT!" she screamed again, spinning around, expecting there to be someone but she was alone. No one was there. Alex brought her hands to her head, screaming inside to block out anything!  
_'C-Carl'_  
She put her hands tightly over her ears, muttering to herself. Terrified.  
She collapsed to her knees at the trunk of a tree, tears streaming from her eyes.  
_'WHY'D YOU KILL HIM? WHY'D YOU KILL CARL?'_  
"Stop it!" she cried, her back hunched as she sat of her knees "Stop it!"  
She began to shake her head, trying to stop them, trying to stop it. Everything echoed repeatedly, she tried to shake it off but couldn't.  
_'Don't do it...Don't do it...Don't do it...Don't do it...'_

**Sun**

Sun smiled lovingly at Jin. "He is trying so hard." she thought.

"Yes, Jin," Sun began. "we should take Juliet with us and live the Other man behind for Sayid. Besides, he would only slow us down since you shot him." Sun laughed at the memory of him shooting the man who threated her and their baby.

"Why don't we go to our area and _'rest'_" she smiled seductively at her husband.

**Juliet**

when Juliet arrived at their camp she seemed surprise how well they managed to survive. she felt bad for them. she knew what it was like to be held captive on this island, and wanting to go home so much. she saw how much everyone cared for each other. Juliet didnt really care about anybody except for Alex and her sister Racheal. just the thought of both of them made her want to break down. But she didnt she remained calm. she looked around to see if Alex was here but there was no sign of her. sun and jin started talking. Juliet was extremly smart...thats why shes a part of the "others" she knew a lot of things. she also knew Korean, she listened to Sun and Jin  
_" What are we going to do with Juliet?"_  
_."Should we leave her here for Sayid to interrogate, or have her lead us to the others camp, to see if Jake, Kate, and Sayer are there? I don't want to take the man, I dont trust him at all and we don't even know who he is."_  
Juliet didnt know if she wanted to stay here or go back "home" Ben knew she wasnt coming back without Alex. maybe her plan of pretending not to know Robert wasnt going to work. but she hated him! he was a horriable person...in a way she was glad he was shot. she wondered if Ben sent him out here to bring her back?  
_"Why would he?"_ she thought...he was supposed to be getting punished. Juliet watched as sayid looked at Robert then back to Juliet. then sun started to speak.

**Alex:**

She was shaking, terrified, alone, tears streaming down her cheeks. Alex felt like someone was screaming at her and she could do nothing to stop it, helpless and pleading. Her ears were ringing with screams.  
"Please, please, please," she mumbled, "please!"  
But nothing happened. Life was merciless and cruel. Alex dropped her hands into her lap and rested against the tree. She closed her eyes tightly and begun to mutter something to herself quietly under he breath.

**Alex Flashback**

Alex didn't know whether it was the humidity of the jungle or the fear that someone was watching and that someone knew which was making her sweat.  
Claire was getting seemingly heavier every step she took, she had to muster all her strength just to take a step! She kept looking over her shoulder... someone was there.  
She began to her walking and tread more carefully, not even breaking a twig. Suddenly she spun around.  
She managed to make out a face through the bushes who was staring directly at her. She stared closer.  
"Carl?" she asked, just making out his face.  
He stepped out from the undergrowth and quickly towards her.  
"I told you not to do this!" Carl said agitated at her actions ",We have to get away from here, get away from her... let 'em take her... it'll be better for the kid!"  
"They were going to kill her Carl!" Alex replied outraged.  
"You don't know that-"  
"You think they were going to let her... don't you think the others will wonder where the hell her baby is when she gets back to their camp?" Alex snapped.  
Carl stepped close to her ",I know you're trying to help... but you will get yourself into more trouble, the moment Ben decides enough... you know what will happen!"  
Alex looks away from him, he was right.  
"I know you were trying to help... they won't see it like that and you know it!" Carl sighed as he took Claire off of her back, Alex let go of Claire's arms and folded her own. Carl laid Claire down on a slight slope and then quickly turned back to Alex.  
"We have to go!" He took her arm and pulled her slightly, hoping she'd follow but she dont move.  
"They're gonna kill her and that'll be my fault.. because I couldn't get her back to her camp!" she looked at Carl hopefully but he sighed.  
"That isn't the way!" he pulled Alex again, but she only moved slightly.  
"They'll kill her... I said I'd get her back to her camp Carl!"  
"I know... but this wasn't the way."  
Alex didn't say anything.  
"they'll be coming soon...we have to go now!"  
He tugged Alex's arm and this time she followed reluctantly. She looked over her shoulder and Claire still lying unconscious.

**Jin**

Jin laughed at the tone of his wife's voice. "Yes that is _very _good idea." As they walked off to their tent, Jin coulnd't help but think about what would happen the next day.

**Alex:**

She opened her eyes and looked nervously around her as if she was somewhere different. Now the silence was eerie.  
She staggered to her feet shakily and steadied herself using the trunk of tree. She looked around the jungle again, the sun still managed to stream through the jungle canopy and make her squint as she stared upwards.  
Alex stepped away from tree and looked over her shoulder thinking someone was there. Cautiously she began to walk, still turning to warily look around.

**Alex:**

She could have been walking for two hours, she could have been walking for three but it didn't matter because the sun was going down. Every step she took it got darker. The sun began to disappear into the mountains to west which only left a glow in the sky above. Alex felt herself walk quicker and quicker, she began to wonder if she'd even gone the right way now. She should've reached the ocean by now. And then she heard it. The crashing of the waves on the shore. Alex stopped and looked straight ahead, the path looked impassable because of the trees and bushes but the ocean was there. Suddenly, she ran, fighting her way through the bushes which scratched her bare arms and she pushed them away. She staggered and stumbled through the bushes and finally fought her out and burst out onto the beach.  
She stared out into the sea, there was nothing but sparkling water, wave after wave and nothing ahead.  
She took a few more steps and let the waves crash at her feet, soaking the bottom of her legs but it was relaxing.  
"A-hem!" someone coughed behind her.  
Alex spun around, splashing the water as she did so.  
"I thought Ben told you not to come here Alex!" the female voice droned on.  
Alex didn't speak.  
"Alex... did Ben tell you not to come here?" she folded her arms and looked at her.  
Alex nodded, avoiding her eyes.  
"Then what are you doing here Alex?" she questioned.  
Alex didn't reply to the blond haired woman. Her arms still folded.  
"Alex?"  
"I have to be here Isabel!" Alex snapped at the woman!

**Sun**

Jin and Sun started to walk hand in hand towards their tent.

"Sayid?" Sun called over her shoulder. "May we leave those two with you over night?"

"Of course, Sun." Sayid replied. "I will make sure _'our guests'_ are quite comfortable." He had a sly smile on his face.

**Juliet**

"Sayid?" Sun called over her shoulder. "May we leave those two with you over night?"

"Of course, Sun." Sayid replied. "I will make sure _'our guests'_ are quite comfortable." He had a sly smile on his face.

After what felt like ages, they finally made it to the bunker. Robert slowed them down. Juliet wished him dead. Juliet and Robert already knew about "the hatch" after all, there were hidden cameras in there. And they each had to watch over them sometimes. Sayid unlocked a room and Juliet went inside. She knew it would only be one night. She needed time to clear her mind anyway. Robert tried to make an escape but Sayid held a gun at his head.  
"Don't think I won't shoot you." he said calmly to the man. Robert went inside. Sayid slammed the door shut.  
"What are you doing here Juliet?" Robert asked.  
"I was looking for Alex...why did you come after me? Does Ben know you have escaped?  
"No he doesn't...I had to leave...I didn't want to die"  
"Well you deserve to die...and why the hell did you follow me?"  
I...I don't know I thought it would be safe here." it was an awkward moment of silence.  
"You can have the bed." Juliet replied due to his injury. Robert got into the bed and closed his eyes. Juliet could have sworn she heard a light snore the moment he put his head down. Juliet tried to make herself comfortable on the hard floor.

**Alex Flashback**

"C'mon quick!" Carl whispered a few steps ahead of Alex as they ran through the trees ",We gotta get back before they know!"  
"How do you know they don't already?" Alex questioned, gaining distance so she ran next to Carl.  
"I don't..." Carl slowed to stop "...I'm just hoping Alex!"  
"HEY, WHERE YOU TWO GOIN'?" a loud angry male voice bellowed from in front of them.  
Carl tugged on Alex's sleeve as Pickett jogged up to them.  
"Yeh dad was looking for yeh!" he growled at Alex but was glaring at Carl.  
"We were going back there!" Alex replied with confidence, pulling her arm away from Carl.  
"Oh... and you were comin' from where exactly?" Pickett asked, looking the pair up and down. He knew they were lying.  
"We were having a walk!" Carl said quickly before anyone else could say anything!  
"At night?"  
"Uh-huh!" Carl nodded.  
Pickett raised his eyebrows.  
"And where'd you walk?" Pickett snapped at them, feeling increasingly sly.  
"Around!" Carl said at ease.  
"Around... happen to go past the staff?" he questioned with grin on his face.  
Alex stared at him.  
"No!" Carl said without letting out any clue of what had happened.  
"So Juliet didn't see you there Alex?" Pickett smirked.  
"I went to see if Ben was there!" Alex fired trying to protect herself, and Carl now.  
"You just said you didn't go there!" Pickett eyed them coldly ",And Alex, you know Ben's not gonna be there!"  
Neither of them replied. There was nothing they could say to make it better. Anything they said would make it worse.

**Sun**

Sun and Jin were in each other's arms in the aftermath of their love. Sun looked deeply into Jin's eyes.

"I love you." Sun said. "I am actually glad we were forced here. If we weren't we may not be they way we are today. I don't just mean the baby either."

She snuggled closer to him. "This is what we needed. We just didn't know it. We needed to be away from Father. Away from that life. Away from the life we come from and away from the life we thought we were going. You are my only love. Soon we will be a complete family."

Sun sighed a content sigh. "What are you thinking right now?"

**Charlie**

Charlie frowned. He'd almost been exited at the prospect of a new hatch... Something new for them to discover, he'd just started picturing how it would be to head back to the beach and tell Jack he'd found a hatch. So he could have been in charge of it's investigation and-   
"Dude?! Charlie? You in there somewhere?"  
Hurley swung his hand infront of Charlies face. He'd been so lost in his little daydream that Charlie had forgotten everything around him, and the looming prospect of the sun setting and the night starting.  
"Okay okay. Cool it." Charlie nodded. "What a waste. Lets go."

**Jin**

"I am thinking..." Jin couldn't quite put what he was thinking into words. He was thinking about how their marriage was almost ruined. How he knew she had almost left him. He was thinking about all the times he had come home and she had questioned him about where he had been, and he couldn't answer her. It had killed him inside , but he knew if he told her anything, her father would have him literally killed.

He knew he was lucky for the crash. It had repaired his marriage, and brought him a child,even though the doctor said that Sun could not get pregnant. He had been so angry then. He needed a child. And now he would have one.

"..I am thinking about you.. how much I love you. How much we will love our child. Ever since we ..um.. " He struggled to find the word,"crashed here things have been so much good- I mean better.. I am so happy." He smiled at his wife. He knew he was making her happy by speaking English. He was quite pleased with himself actually. He thought he was getting pretty good at it.

**Sun**

Sun started to cry and buried her head in his chest. "These are happy tears, husband, not sad tears." she told him when she had looked up to see concern in his eyes.

"You have made me a very, very happy woman, wife, and mother-to-be." Sun told him. 

Sun laughed softly. "Little Aaron is going to have a playmate soon."

Jin placed his hand on Sun's bare belly. Sun placed her hand over his and their fingers interlocked over their child nestled in Sun's womb. A family of three.

"Hmmm...I'm hungry, Jin." Sun said in a husky voice.

"Oh...I'll get you something to eat." Jin started to get up.

Sun placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him back down. "I didn't say for food..."

**Alex Flashback**

Pickett stopped his questioning tone and turned vicious and spiteful.  
"So which of you did it?" he demanded aggressively.  
Neither of them answered.  
"WELL!" he hollered loudly ",Who let her go?"  
Alex felt Carl tug on her arm apprehensively, trying to pull her away from Pickett and to hopefully break into a run.  
"Ben 'n' an Cole have got the tape, you might as well just say it now!" he looked at the pair, he didn't know who did it.  
Alex didn't know whether she should be relieved or worried that Ben was looking at the tapes. She had the feeling someone was watching and now it was most probably true.  
"Did you say _who let her go?_" Carl asked curiously, Alex stared at him wondering what he was doing.  
"Yeah, oceanic survivor, the blond one who Ethan had!"  
"No... don't know, haven't seen any of them from the beach!" Carl replied casually.  
"Then-"  
"DANNY!" Pickett turned around at the sound of the woman's voice and smiled ever so slightly to see Colleen sprinting towards them.  
"Ben and I... we've just re-watched the tapes!" she said to him slightly out of breath before pulling Pickett away from Carl and Alex.  
"Ben's gonna kill me!" Alex muttered to Carl, tilting her head towards him.  
"Don't go back then!" Carl whispered back.  
"I have to!"  
"This isn't your fault... they can't blame you!"  
"It was _me_ who let her go Carl!"  
Carl was about to mutter back but stopped as Pickett came back towards them.

**_Alex Flashback_**

Alex stared as Pickett came close to them. He seemed frustrated and wanting to lash out at anyone, but that was normal!  
"Ben wants to see you... both of yeh!" he sighed taking a gun which was tucked in his back pocket.  
"Can he not make it here?" Alex replied sarcastically as they began to walk, only to receive a shove from Pickett as they walked past him. Alex stumbled but carried on walking.


End file.
